Le Pavot du Survivant
by Lunacide
Summary: Albus est à Poudlard. Son père, Harry Potter, c'est suicidé quand il était petit et une aura de mystère plane sur l'événement. Assaillit par des cauchemars, Albus se demande pourquoi un homme qui a tout réussit a pu tout quitter du jour au lendemain. Accompagné de Scorpius et de Rose, il va mener son enquête. Trigger!Suicide!Selfharm!Angst, Albus/Scorpius.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voici une fanfic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Elle est déjà finie (bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur), et sera publiée environ toutes les deux semaines :)

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est à moi, l'univers est à JK Rowling. Je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette fanfiction.

Merci beaucoup à Cori, qui a corrigé cette fic ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_« Personne ne garde un secret comme un enfant »_ Victor Hugo

* * *

\- Et si tu la fermais deux minutes ?

Comme d'habitude, Ginny Potter soupira devant l'animosité de James envers son petit frère, mais ne le gronda pas. A quoi bon, après tout. Elle ne tenait pas sa famille aussi fermement que Molly Weasley. Albus, lui, ignora l'attaque verbale et suçota la plaie que le hibou de James venait de lui faire au pouce.

\- Si tu faisais tes corvées, je ne serais pas obligé de nourrir _ton_ hibou et je ne me ferais pas déchiqueter la main.

\- C'est le hibou _familial_, ce n'est pas à moi de m'en occuper tout le temps.

\- C'est quand-même _toi_ qui le garde quand on est à Poudlard, marmonna Albus entre ses dents.

L'oiseau en question était un hibou grand duc qu'Harry avait reçu comme cadeau trois années après la mort d'Hedwige. Ginny ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais James s'en était prit d'affection après la mort de leur père.

Accroupie sur le sol, Lily-Luna ajoutait avec précipitation ses dernières affaires dans sa malle bleue, sa brosse à dent encore coincée entre les mâchoires. Le reste de la famille se contentait de la regarder faire tout en finissant leur petit déjeuner.

Le salon et la cuisine étaient liés par l'entrée de la maison, ce qui donnait une grande pièce à vivre disposant de nombreux recoins, étagères, et escaliers. Harry et Ginny avaient construits cette maison sur le modèle du Terrier, en lui donnant toutefois une allure moins biscornue. Ils habitaient donc dans le même village que les Weasley et les Lovegood, à Loutry St Chaspoule. Leur bâtisse était construite en bordure de forêt, à côté de la rivière.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, frappant la benjamine assise sur le sol.

\- Eh, fais gaffe !

\- Tss, qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière la porte aussi ?

Rose se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle dominait sa cousine de toute sa hauteur et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine menue, un air amusé sur le visage. Lily-Luna enviait beaucoup le corps déjà formé sa cousine et désirait acquérir la même confiance en grandissant.

Elle se redressa péniblement en se frottant le dos tandis que Rose, Hugo et leur père, Ron Weasley, entraient. Rose se mis à aider sa cousine, et Ron enjamba les valises pour pouvoir étreindre Ginny. Albus posa un regard concerné sur son oncle qui entraînait sa mère dans le salon. Rose regardait de la même manière les adultes s'éloigner. Habitués aux dépressions chroniques de George, ils étaient tous inquiets de l'apathie de Ginny.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda Ron.

\- Je n'aime pas les rentrées, soupira sa sœur_,_ à la fois je suis au calme loin des enfants, à la fois je me sens seule.

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir chez nous si ça t'arrange, sœurette. Et si tu as peur de tenir la chandelle, tu peux toujours rentrer au Terrier pendant l'année scolaire. Percy et Audrey seraient ravis de t'avoir à la maison, et tu pourrais tenir compagnie à Maman, dit-il, la mort d'Arthur planant sur la discussion.

\- Non merci. J'aurais l'impression d'être huit ans en arrière. Il faut que j'avance, j'en ai marre d'être seule toute l'année. Avant, j'avais Lily et ça allait, mais maintenant...

\- Écoute : maintenant que les gamins sont à Poudlard, tu peux te permettre de penser à toi. Sors un peu, t'as 38 ans, t'es jeune ! Pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas ta carrière ?

L'idée la fît sourire. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment tiré un trait sur son métier de correspondante pour la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à son ancien poste de poursuiveuse avec les Harpies de Hollyhead. Écrire des articles, suivre la Coupe du Monde, avoir le souffle coupé par le passage éclair d'un attrapeur... Elle pourrait recommencer. Ginny pensa à l'excitation du monde du Quidditch, mais elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un cri venant de la cuisine :

\- Hugo ! Lâche-ça !

Ron et sa sœur soupirèrent. Les enfants ne leur laisseraient donc jamais aucune minute de répit ?.

Quelques heures et déplacements de valises plus tard, les enfants étaient dans le train. Il faisait nuit et Lily-Luna s'amusait à compter les nombreuses tâches de rousseur d'Albus pour s'occuper. _Il en a presque autant que Maman_, pensa t-elle. Mais vu la faible luminosité, elle n'était pas sûre.

Ils avaient pris un wagon au fond du train et l'occupaient en compagnie de Rose et de Scorpius Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait dormir, allongé sur Albus et Rose, sa petite rate beige roupillant sur son ventre, tandis qu'Albus regardait le paysage à travers la vitre, des écouteurs sorciers vissés sur les oreilles. Ils étaient trafiqués pour fonctionner au delà des barrières magiques.

Suite à un toc-toc léger à la porte, un homme s'engouffra dans le wagon et s'assit à côté de la plus jeune fille.

\- Salut Teddy !

Lily-Luna se mit à rougir légèrement, tripatouillant son atébas. Tonks et Rémus étant morts pendant la guerre, la grand-mère du métamorphomage l'avait élevé, mais elle était très vieille. Comme Harry était son parrain, c'est finalement dans sa famille qu'il avait passé le plus de temps. Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, Teddy était à la fois comme un frère et un cousin.

Même si parfois, elle aimerait qu'il soit un peu plus.

Elle caressa Sootie, la chatte d'Albus, pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Alors, deuxième année à Poudlard ? Je serais ton professeur de défense cette année.

\- Mais, tu n'enseignais pas le Soin aux créatures magiques avant ?

\- Tes frères ne t'ont pas dit ? J'alterne chaque année ! lui dit-il en un sourire.

Rose entra dans la conversation en parlant doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Scorpius :

\- Avant, il y avait une légende comme quoi le poste de DCFM était maudit. Maman m'a expliqué que c'était depuis que Voldemort avait été refusé à ce poste par Dumbledore. Et comme Teddy est _très_ superstitieux, c'est notre quatrième année et je ne l'ai jamais vu deux fois de suite au même poste !

Les cheveux de Teddy prirent une teinte rose pastel devant la moquerie.

\- Faux. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que cette rumeur se perdre, j'aime bien les légendes !

Il ébouriffa sa crinière qui reprit peu à peu sa couleur préférée : le bleu. Il prit néanmoins bien soin de ne pas modifier la couleur brune de sa tempe rasée. Teddy était très à cheval sur son apparence.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois avec fracas, et Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut, agrippé aux genoux de Rose.

\- Ali, t'aurais pas vu Cicéron ?

\- Ne m'dis pas que tu l'as perdu ? répondit Albus avec effarement, enlevant ses écouteurs.

A l'air gêné que prit James- car c'était James qui imposait sa présence à l'entrée du wagon- il avait effectivement perdu le hibou de la famille.

\- Je le laissais se dégourdir les ailes dans le train, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'enfuir !

Scorpius émit un petit ricanement qui tomba bien au chaud dans l'oreille de James.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, _toi _? rétorqua le plus âgé.

Albus gronda en guise d'avertissement. Il détestait la manière dont James parlait à Scorpius. Scorpius était sa ''_personne préférée_'', comme il disait quand il était petit. Et il détestait avoir l'impression d'avoir un frère bête et méchant.

\- Rien, j'admire ton intelligence_. _Répondit le blond avec un sarcasme balayant son air timide.

\- Et moi j'admire ton culot, _Malefoy_. Tu sembles avoir besoin qu'on te remette à ta place.

Albus sortit sa baguette, l'air de rien. James le nota.

\- Ah, je suis toujours aussi surpris que tu le défendes. Si papa te voyait.

\- Papa est mort -James tiqua- Et papa a sauvé la vie du père de Scorpius. Il m'a également donné le nom d'un serpentard, je ne pense donc vraiment pas que le fait d'être ami avec lui le dérangerait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu te souviens à peine de lui, cracha James.

Le ton commençait à monter et sur un regard de Lily-Luna, Rose s'interposa :

\- Ça suffit. On ne t'a rien demandé, maintenant tu sors d'ici et tu vas chercher ton hibou. Et tu as intérêt à vite le retrouver sinon Ginny saura que tu es le responsable.

La grimace de Rose la faisait suffisamment ressembler à sa tante pour que James la prenne au sérieux, il sortit donc du compartiment, non sans adresser un geste obscène à Scorpius qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça fera 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, James, dit la voix traînante de Teddy qui n'avait pas parlé de toute la dispute. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, votre frère est vraiment con, donna le blondinet comme réponse.

Les autres élèves acquiescèrent, Scorpius était malheureusement dans le vrai. Comme il restait une bonne heure de voyage, il se rallongea sur ses amis, et garda les yeux ouverts dans le vague.

Les autres continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'arrivé du train. Comme ils étaient dans les derniers compartiments, ils durent attendre leur tour de descendre, perchés aux fenêtres pour observer le magnifique château, la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur le lac.

L'image était apaisante.

\- Je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Comment les gens font pour accepter de partir une fois leurs ASPICs passés ?

La question de Lily-Luna engendra un silence. Tous se posaient la même question, une légère appréhension au ventre. C'est Teddy qui se chargea de répondre.

\- Une fois que vous aurez dix-sept ans, croyez-moi, vous voudrez fuir cet endroit et devenir adultes.

_Mais ce château vous manquera toute votre vie. _Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisit de devenir professeur. Mais il se garda bien de prononcer cette phrase à voix haute. Son but n'était pas de les désespérer.

\- Allez, il est temps.

Ils rejoignirent les autres élèves vers les marches du wagon et montèrent dans les calèches. La benjamine ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'elles étaient tirées par des chevaux ailés squelettiques, ses frères lui en avaient parlé. Ils prirent tout les quatre place dans un silence de mort. Rose tint sa bouche close elle-aussi, car elle savait pourquoi ses cousins voyaient les sombrals.

Un souvenir fantôme planait sur la calèche.

* * *

\- Célia Zabini : Poufsouffle !

Toute l'école était assise autour du banquet. Néanmoins, le fonctionnement de Poudlard avait bien changé depuis la seconde guerre. Désormais, les élèves passaient l'épreuve du Choixpeau chaque année, McGonagall ayant mis en place ce système pour supprimer l'agressivité qui régnait entre les maisons. Et en effet, depuis ce changement, les élèves étaient brassés à chaque rentrée, suivant la mode du système moldu, et l'entente entre les maisons n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

La directrice avait également réussi à supprimer l'aliénation que subissaient les élèves. Changer de classe chaque année leur permettait de ne pas avoir à rester dans une maison qui ne correspondait plus à leur personnalité et à ne pas rester coincés sept années avec les mêmes personnes.

Après tout, les gens changent sans cesse.

Les élèves étaient donc en train de manger, attentifs au moment où ils seraient appelés. La salle ne disposait plus de quatre grandes tables, mais d'une trentaine de tables de dix personnes. Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Lily-Luna et Hugo étaient assis ensemble en compagnie de trois autres amis et de Fred et Louis Weasley.

\- Scorpius Malefoy !

Le jeune garçon soupira en se levant et avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs, devant laquelle était posé le Choixpeau. Lily-Luna en profita pour lui chiper sa compote. McGonagall tenait encore le rôle de l'appelante, sa longue liste de noms coulant jusqu'à ses pieds. Scorpius s'assit sur le fameux tabouret, tentant d'ignorer le petit nombre d'élèves qui le regardait de travers.

\- Courage jeune garçon. Avec de la volonté, une réputation, due-t-elle être aussi lourde que celle des Malefoy, peut-être transformée, lui glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il acquiesça et dégluti. De la volonté. Ça, il en avait. La guerre avait détruit son père qui devait supporter le fardeau de ses erreurs. Même si maintenant son père était enjoué et aimant, il connaissait par cœur les moments de faiblesse qui l'obligeait à rester enfermé durant des jours dans la chambre parentale, muet. Il ne voulait pas finir de la même manière. Il voulait être fier en disant son nom.

Le Choixpeau se mit à susurrer sur sa tête.

\- Alors, petit, qu'est-ce que ça sera cette année ? Toujours aussi malin qu'avant à ce que je vois.. Hm, un but fixé, beaucoup de détermination.. non, tu n'es plus à ta place à Serdaigle...Serpentard !

Scorpius souffla et cessa de se mordre les doigts pendant que ses amis et connaissances applaudissaient.

Rose fut placée pour la seconde fois à Serpentard, Albus également (il n'avait jamais été dans une autre maison), et Lily resta à Serdaigle.

Sans surprise, James fut placé pour la sixième fois consécutive à Gryffondor et il porta son sourire fier et hautain durant tout le repas.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, Hugo.

Le petit frère de Rose s'entendait bien avec James et lui parlait régulièrement, malgré son jeune âge.

\- Heu, je sais pas. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Il n'y a que les Serpentard qu'il n'aime pas, et en tant que Poufsouffle je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire peur, déclara-t-il en plaisantant.

Ils finirent le repas sous cette excitation de rentrée des classes. Puis, les semaines passèrent et la routine s'installa vite. Poudlard était la même que les années précédentes. Les cours s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, et Albus était à moitié allongé sur sa paillasse, sa potion produisant de petits gargouillis reposants.

\- Sev, ta potion va être foutue ! chuchota Scorpius

Sev, c'était son surnom préféré, celui que Scorpius employait avec cet accent si particulier sur le 'ev'. C'était aussi celui qui énervait le plus James. Albus ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux raisons lui plaisait le plus.

La professeure s'approcha dangereusement de lui, alors il se releva subitement, tentant de paraître le plus réveillé possible.

\- Votre potion devrait avoir atteint une couleur bleu pastel et une texture liquide.

Elle se pencha vers la potion d'Albus, qui était violette.

\- Vous l'avez laissée mariner trop longtemps Mr Potter. Rajoutez de la farine et éteignez le feu quelques minutes, c'est une vieille astuce.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Belladonna Bluedrake était une professeure d'une quarantaine d'années, et son allure laissait penser que ses potions de prédilection ne seraient jamais enseignées à Poudlard, au grand regret des élèves.

\- Sev ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu as parlé à ta mère pendant les vacances ? A propos de tu-sais-quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas osé.. J'ai fouillé dans ses affaires mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Les deux amis parlaient du suicide d'Harry Potter.

Albus freina les souvenirs flous de son père qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il voulait savoir quelles étaient les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se donner la mort. Les trois amis avaient donc ouvert l'enquête depuis quelques mois.

\- Mais tu m'as dis qu'il avait laissé une lettre, ta mère ne l'aurait quand-même pas jetée ?

\- Non je ne pense pas. C'est peut-être dans le bureau de papa, mais il est fermé depuis... Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu ouvert. Je sais juste que maman y va de temps en temps, mais elle s'enferme à l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne sais pas où est la clef ?

\- Non. Il faudra qu'on y réfléchisse.

Rose éternua pour la énième fois et sa voisine se moqua d'elle.

\- Miss Thomas, votre potion est _orange, _sonna la voix de stricte de leur professeure.

Alisha se décomposa. Elle avait les mains moites. Albus était assit derrière elle et pouvait presque sentir son stress. Alisha n'arrivait pas à gérer la concentration qu'exigeait les potions. Pourtant, elle était une excellente gardienne de Quidditch.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû mettre trop d'amanite. »

Les élèves tiquèrent à ces mots, seule la respiration buccale de Rose se faisait entendre.

\- Vous avez mis de l'amanite ? _Qui vous a autorisé à faire ça ? _hurla Bluedrake.

L'enseignante était devenu blanche et tous les élèves se mirent à paniquer. Un silence de quelques secondes s'étendit pendant qu'un filament de fumée s'échappait du chaudron.

Mrs Bluedrake jura et gribouilla un mot sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle déchira sur les cours de la fautive. Elle convoqua ensuite un patronus qui luisit dans la salle et elle lui intima l'ordre d'avertir l'infirmier. Le saumon argenté nagea gracieusement dans l'espace et se faufila à travers la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas quels effets vont provoquer les vapeurs de cette potion. Mais ça pourrait nous provoquer des hallucinations, un comportement étrange, ou pire. Nous allons tous passer un moment à l'infirmerie, par précaution.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vingtaine d'élèves tentait donc de passer le temps, sur leurs lits ou celui d'un-e autre. Alisha faisait semblant de dormir, par honte. Certain-es lisaient ou travaillaient leurs devoirs en retard, Scorpius et Albus étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, Rose étant occupée à jouer aux cartes avec un camarade.

\- Tu me fais un dessin demain ?

\- Peut-êêêtre...

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- J'aurais peut-être autre chose à faire. Ou alors on sera tous morts à cause de la potion.

-Mais n- il s'empêcha de dire _le_ mot à la dernière seconde- mais pas du tout.

Albus s'esclaffa. Scorpius n'était pas bon au _ni oui ni non_.

\- T'es nul !

Scorpius parut blessé et son visage se déforma subitement.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que les Malfoy manipulent mal les mots peut-être ?

Albus fut surprit par cette réaction étrange. Il en fallait beaucoup pour énerver Scorpius d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? J'ai pas parlé de ta famille ! dit Albus en tendant les mains face à lui.

Rose tendit l'oreille en entendant le ton monter entre les deux adolescents.

\- Évidement, puisque la tienne est _tellement_ plus admirable ! Des aurors et des combattants, t'as de quoi être fier, toi !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes assez stupides pour toujours vous allier au camp perdant ! cracha Albus.

La conversation devenait trop étrange. En regardant autour d'elle, Rose se rendit compte que beaucoup d'autres élèves se disputaient de la même manière :

\- Oh, t'arrête de lire oui ? Je te parle !

\- Je _travaille_. Tu connais ce mot abruti ? _Travailler_.

C'est le moment que choisit leur professeure pour sortir du placard à potions de l'infirmier. Elle titubait et riait bêtement.

\- Aaaah, la mandragore, une valeur sûre !

Quelque chose clochait. Les autres semblaient êtres devenus des caricatures d'eux-mêmes. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne la touchait pas, _elle_ ?

Elle sortit par réflexe son mouchoir sale de sa poche et comprit. Son rhume l'obligeait à respirer par la bouche depuis ce matin, elle n'avait donc pas respiré les vapeurs comme les autres.

_Donc le principe actif de la potion n'agit pas par les poumons ? Il agit selon la façon dont on respire ? C'est bizarre !_

Elle courut vers Geoffrey, l'infirmier, et lui fit part de sa découverte.

\- Je suis au courant, répondit-il avec un sourire. L'antidote est en train d'arriver, j'ai demandé à Teddy de nous apporter les fioles.

En attendant, Rose fut prise à partie dans la dispute d'Albus et Scorpius.

\- De toute façon tu n'es ami avec nous que pour donner une meilleure image de ta famille, n'est-ce pas Rose ?

\- Ali !

\- Non, sois honnête Rose, c'est ça que vous pensez de moi ? la coupa Scorpius. Vous avez pas trop honte de traîner avec un _mangemort _? C'est ton frère qui serait fier de tes paroles Albus !

Toute l'infirmerie était maintenant plongée dans des disputes stériles. La rousse chercha l'infirmier du regard. Il arrivait, les bras chargés de fioles.

Les élèves et leur professeure furent soigné·es en quelques minutes. Au grand plaisir de Rose qui n'en pouvait plus de supporter une vingtaine d'élèves complètement drogué·es par des vapeurs de potion. Une heure dans ces conditions était épuisant.

L'incident passé, les trois ami·es se réunirent dans la cour, un silence gêné plannant entre eux.

\- Scorpius... je ne le pensais pas.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds cendrés gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il tripotait son bracelet d'amitié.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ta famille, vraiment.

\- Cette potion vous a rendu tarés, dit Rose entre deux éternuements. Elle occulta volontairement l'ombre de franchise qu'elle avait entraperçue dans leurs paroles. Leur dispute n'avait pas sonné si fausse. Et l'air honteux qu'arborait Scorpius finit de la persuader. Bien sûr que le malheureux portait le poids de sa famille, et qu'une certaine jalousie le rongeait.

La tension était trop lourde, alors Rose força les deux garçons à s'enlacer et ils purent enfin soupirer de soulagement.

Tout allait bien.

\- Bon. Où peut-être cette fameuse clef ? demanda Scorpius à son meilleur ami, à qui il tenait encore la hanche.

Rose leur lança un regard perdu. Ils avaient avancé l'enquête sans elle ? C'était pourtant elle la spécialiste des énigmes. Albus lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux la tenir au courant de leur avancement dans la salle commune, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. En attendant, il fallait se rendre dans la serre principale, où Neville Londubat donnait cours de Botanique suite à leur cours plus que mouvementé.

* * *

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ton plan ?

Rose réfléchissait, en tailleur auprès de la table basse, ses cheveux bouclés flottant autour d'elle. Son baladeur trafiqué crachait du metal symphonique, le seul que Scorpius appréciait. Elle était en train de jouer aux échecs contre les deux garçons, et même à eux-deux, ils avaient du mal à la battre. Scorpius pouvait tout de même la tenir en difficulté quand il s'en donnait les moyens.

\- Le plan est assez évident, on va tous les trois chez toi pour les vacances de Yule.

A part les nés-moldus, la plupart des sorciers fêtaient les anciennes fêtes païennes. Yule était la fête du soliste d'hiver, elle correspondait à la période de Noël.

\- C'est après que ça se complique. Ta mère va dans ce bureau combien de fois par an ?

\- Je sais pas.. Une fois tous les deux mois ? En tout cas, elle y va toujours quand il y a beaucoup de monde à la maison, pour s'isoler.

\- Alors ça devrait le faire.

Scorpius écoutait ses amis, mais ses yeux étaient ailleurs. Leur salle commune était très belle et élégamment décorée. On pouvait même observer les fonds du lac par le biais de trois grandes baies vitrées creusées dans le mur. Partout où Scorpius posait les yeux, il existait une dominance de couleurs vertes qui se reflétaient dans le regard d'Albus. Le plus jeune des trois ami·es se perdit dans la contemplation du fils du Survivant.

S'ils se connaissaient de vue depuis l'école primaire, ils s'étaient vraiment rencontrés à l'enterrement du père d'Albus quand ils étaient plus petits. Hermione et le père de Scorpius s'étaient ensuite rapproché·es peu avant la mort d'Harry Potter, et si Draco n'était pas devenu extrêmement apprécié chez les Weasley et les Potter, il était respecté. Ça avait permis à Scorpius de se lier d'amitié avec la nouvelle génération.

\- J'aime pas l'Arithmancie ! le tira Rose dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi t'as pris cette option alors ?

\- Pour faire plaisir à Maman, bougonna-t-elle.

Comme elle devait le rendre le lendemain, Albus la poussa un peu à finir son devoir pendant que Scorpius faisait semblant de travailler.

Quand il avait rencontré Albus, il s'était sentit en paix. Il se sentait toujours bien quand il était dans les parages. Dans ses songes, Scorpius s'imaginait comme le vassal de son ami, il se sentait comme un samouraï ayant juré fidélité à son seigneur. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait ce sentiment. D'une vie antérieure ? De l'histoire compliquée entre leurs deux pères ? De l'infinie confiance qu'il ressentait à son égard ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais pour l'instant, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure.

* * *

Si Albus avait su la journée qui l'attendait, il ne se serait jamais levé.

Il avait d'abord subit un cauchemar comme il en faisait depuis le décès de son père. Il était dans une forêt très sombre, et faisait face à un loup-garou effrayant dressé sur ses pattes arrières. Au lieu de courir, comme n'importe quelle personne sensée l'aurait fait, il avait jeté sur la bête un regard de dévotion et de soumission telle qu'il en tomba à genoux, les bras ballants. Sans force, il s'était écroulé, voyant avec horreur et fascination le corps du loup basculer dans son champ de vision à mesure que sa tête s'affaissait vers l'arrière. Et brusquement, il fut dans le néant le plus complet, chutant dans le vide, et sentait des multitudes de serpents glisser sur sa chair dans une morsure sans fin.

Il s'était réveillé en sueur, avec une sensation de frayeur et de plaisir mêlés qu'il ne comprit pas. Plus tard, quand il eu prit une douche bien méritée et admiré les poissons du lac visibles à travers la vitre de la cabine, Albus rejoignit enfin ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

\- Sev ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Il paraît qu'il va y avoir une annonce de la directrice ! l'apostropha Rose

\- Douche. Eh, il n'y a plus de croissants !

\- Tant pis pour toi. dit Lily-Luna en avalant le dernier.

Outré, Albus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la voix de la directrice le fit taire et il posa son sac pour s'asseoir sagement avec les autres.

\- Chers élèves, commença-t-elle, l'équipe professorale et moi-même avons décidé de remettre en place des duels sorciers.

Un brouhaha et des exclamations excitées retentirent dans la salle.

\- Pour éviter tout débordement comme nous en avons eu il y a cinq ans, tout sortilège ou attaque physique ayant pour but de nuire et non de neutraliser seront punis d'un mois de retenues et d'une lettre d'avertissement envoyée à vos responsables légaux.

Ce fut la dernière menace qui intimida le plus les élèves.

\- Non seulement ces duels auront pour but de vous amuser, mais ils nous permettrons également de visualiser votre niveau en Sortilèges et en Défense. Nous pourrons donc ensuite créer des duos entre élèves de bons niveau et élèves en difficulté afin de vous préparer correctement à vos futurs examens.

Poudlard prit en compte la nouvelle et McGonagall termina son discours en annonçant que les premiers duels commenceraient à 10h et se dérouleraient tous les samedi.

\- Pour bien me faire comprendre : ces séances de duels font partie de votre cursus scolaire et sont obligatoires. Les participants d'aujourd'hui seront tirés au sort, ainsi, tenez-vous prêts !

Tout le monde avait l'air excité par la nouvelle, sauf Albus. Vouloir à tout prix former les élèves comme s'ils étaient encore en guerre lui semblait paranoïaque. Il aurait préféré des duels d'arts martiaux comme il en avait pratiqué avant son entrée à Poudlard. Après tout, se dit-il, une fois désarmés la plupart des sorciers sont perdus et s'abandonnent à l'ennemi. Il serait malin d'apprendre à se défendre avec son corps.

Une chevelure se teinta en rouge à la table des professeurs et attira son regard. Oui, il suggérerait l'idée à Teddy.

\- Allez frérot, fais pas cette tête ! Il reste des croissants à la table d'à côté, je vais t'en chercher ! essaya de le réconforter Lily-Luna.

Albus maugréa.

Le moment venu, tous les élèves s'étaient rendu·es à l'heure du rendez-vous dans le stade de Quidditch. L'endroit avait été magiquement rétrécit pour s'adapter aux duels sorciers, qui demandaient moins de place et des spectateurs beaucoup plus proches. L'arène avait désormais un rayon de vingt mètres et l'estrade était seulement surélevée d'un mètre vingt. Des rochers, arbres et petites marres avaient été crées pour l'occasion, donnant plus de possibilités aux combats.

McGonnagall se retrouvait jonchée sur un fauteuil en hauteur et elle porta sa baguette à la gorge pour augmenter la puissance de sa voix.

\- Jeunes gens, le duel de sorcier est à présent ouvert ! Les noms de tous les élèves de cette école figurent dans ce calice. Si votre nom est appelé, vous serez priés de vous rendre au milieu du terrain sans tarder. Mr Lupin se chargera du contrôle des combats.

La chevelure bleue de Teddy était immanquable. Il était assis sur la rambarde qui séparait l'arène de l'estrade, ses jambes battant dans le vide. Le cliquetis de ses rangers résonnaient dans l'arène.

La baguette de la directrice s'approcha de la coupe pleine de bouts de papier, et deux d'entre eux voletèrent.

Élèves et équipe professorale reteniren leur souffle. La main de Scorpius se crispa sur la jambe d'Albus, et Rose serra ses doigts entre ses propres genoux.

\- Rigorius Fletcher et Morrigan Lepetit !

Des acclamations de leurs amis retentirent. Rigorius était en sixième année et Morrigan en troisième. Le combat s'annonçait facile pour le jeune homme.

Yels se rendirent ensemble au centre du terrain, face à face. Teddy fit entendre sa voix traînante :

\- Levez vos baguettes et regardez vous. N'oubliez pas, tout coup dangereux ou humiliant sera sanctionné. Autrement, tous les coups sont permis. Vous pouvez faire preuve de ruse ou d'attaque directe. Vous pouvez vous cacher ou poursuivre votre adversaire. Dès qu'un participant crie son abandon, l'autre doit immédiatement cesser le combat. Le duel est gagné lorsqu'un des participant ne peut plus se battre ou s'avoue vaincu.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent avec insistance. Comme les duels se déroulaient le samedi, personne n'était vêtu des tenues réglementaires, et le contraste était saisissant entre les deux adolescent·es. L'un gigotait dans des vêtements moldus banals, l'autre était drapée dans une robe sorcière en velours violet.

\- Saluez-vous. N'oubliez pas de respecter l'autre. Faites demi-tour et avancez d'un pas en suivant ma voix. Un...Deux...Trois, commencez !

Le premier réflexe de Morrigan fut de se lancer un protego. Le sortilège sembla assez puissant puisqu'une légère auréole l'enveloppa, la protégeant pour plusieurs minutes. Rigorius sembla surpris en voyant son e_xpeliarmus_ ricocher contre le bouclier. La jeune fille profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour lui envoyer un sortilège de chatouilles.

Plié par un rire incontrôlable, Rigorius essayait tant bien que mal de prononcer un f_inite incantatem_ qui le délivrerait de sa souffrance. _Merde, pourquoi ce genre de sortilège est aussi long à prononcer ?_

Albus se moqua de lui et observa la troisième année qui avait couru se réfugier derrière un rocher.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?_

Une fois libéré du sort, Rigorius partit à la recherche de son adversaire. Le public joua le jeu et ne lui donna aucune indication. Il ne fît aucun bruit. Il s'avança près du rocher en question, et s'apprêta à marcher dans une flaque. Morrigan en profita et glaça l'eau, ce qui eu pour effet de faire glisser Rigorius face contre terre.

Le public rit, et Morrigan se permit un petit sourire. Elle se leva et lança un sortilège de saussissonnage au sixième année, puis prit sa baguette avec un regard très digne. Une vague d'applaudissement fit vibrer l'estrade. Rigorius tremblait de rage. _Se faire battre par une gamine.._

Teddy le libéra et demanda aux deux enfants de se serrer la main, il leur expliqua ensuite ce qui aurait pu être mieux fait, les atouts et défauts de chacun...

Une fois le calme revenu suite ce combat rapide, la directrice tira à nouveau deux prénoms au sort. Un brouhaha parasite empêcha Albus de bien se concentrer, et étant encore dans l'euphorie du spectacle, Albus fut très surpris quand il entendit son nom résonner dans l'arène.

Il fut encore plus surpris quand il entendit celui de son frère suivre le sien.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous à plu ? Déplu ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une Review, ça fait très plaisir et c'est encourageant ! N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse mail si vous désirez une réponse ;)**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**A dans deux semaines !**

**[EDIT 2017] Petite précision : Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'utilisais avant une écriture prototypique "neutre", ce qui alourdit quelque peu la lecture. Deux ans plus tard, je n'ai pas le courage de corriger tout le texte, je m'en excuse !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à tous-tes pour vos gentils messages ! J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances et que ce nouveau chapitre vous divertira :)

Je passerais peut-être à 1 chapitre par semaine, ça va dépendre de mon boulot à la fac !

**Disclaimer : L'histoire est à moi, l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette fanfiction (sérieusement, qui penserait le contraire ?)**

**Merci à Cori qui a gentiment corrigé cette fanfiction :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

__« _Voyez, en esprit, ces blessures :  
l'esprit, quand on dort, a des yeux,  
et quand on veille, il est aveugle. ___» __ Eschyle

* * *

Albus avait la bouche ouverte par le choc. Le nom de James et le sien faisaient écho dans son esprit. Lui ? Contre son frère ?

\- Haha, tu vas pouvoir mettre une bonne raclée à James !

Par dessus les encouragements de Rose, Albus et Lily se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Yels craignaient le caractère impulsif de leur grand frère qui pourrait le pousser à briser les règles du match.

A l'autre bout de l'estrade, James faisait son show en passant sa main dans celles de ses ami·es. Il descendit dans l'arène sous les acclamations d'une petite partie de sa classe. _Sa popularité est en baisse_, ne pût s'empêcher de penser Albus. Après tout, James clamait ouvertement que les serpentards n'étaient que "des descendants de mangemorts", il ne s'était donc pas fait que des amis parmi les élèves.

Albus descendait les marches sans rien dire, acclamé par sa propre maison.

Une fois face à face, le cadet sût qu'il allait gagner. Son frère était trop impulsif, trop arrogant, plus concentré sur son image que sur le combat. Albus était sérieux, ne quittait jamais James du regard, concentrait ses boucliers au maximum. Il _allait_ gagner.

Teddy compta jusqu'à trois, le visage neutre : il était arbitre.

Et tout commença.

\- _Expedimenta !_

Agile, Albus évita le sort et sorti une bombabouse de sa poche qu'il lança vers son adversaire. Il profita de ce temps pour se désillusionner. _Trop facile_.

\- Sale lâche ! cria James.

Albus retint un ricanement. Son frère parcourait l'arène du regard, totalement perdu. Il lançait des sorts à droite à gauche, à l'aveuglette, dans l'espoir de toucher Albus. En bon serpentard, celui-ci s'était réfugié derrière un buisson et attendait patiemment que James s'épuise. Ensuite, il fit ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps : se faufilant derrière lui, il arracha la baguette de James et réapparu. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait lui mettre une raclée façon moldue !

James ouvrit la bouche. Albus attaqua.

Il enchaîna coup sur coup. Rotations. Coup de pieds. Feinte. Tranchant de la paume. Jambe droite. Genoux. James, qui ne savait pas se battre sans magie, tenta un faible coup de poing, et Albus utilisa la vitesse de l'autre pour le faire rouler par dessus son épaule, sans effort.

Trop pris dans son plaisir sadique d'humiliation, c'est là qu'Albus fit une erreur.

En voyant son frère deux mètres plus loin, aplati contre la poussière, il avait baissé sa garde. Il observa sans comprendre le sourire déformé de James : il avait réussit à lui reprendre sa baguette sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et lui lança un sort en pleine tête, non sans un regard victorieux.

Bouche bée, Albus l'encaissa.

_Putain._

Le choc avait été violent. Le sort que James lui avait lancé s'était écrasé sur son front, et son crâne avait émit une sorte de bruit sourd. Albus n'était pas tombé. Il avait juste reculé de quelques pas en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux.

La douleur était horrible. Pas aiguë : profonde, sourde.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le néant et tituba.

_Putain !_

\- Je vois plus rien !

A ses mots, une aspiration collective s'entendit dans les gradins et le combat cessa. Albus entendit les pas précipités de quelqu'un mais ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où ils venaient. Un bourdonnement l'empêchait de se concentrer et il tendit les mains dans le vide, paniqué.

\- Je vois plus rien ! Je vois plus rien, _merde _!

Avant qu'il ne finisse par trébucher sur l'invisible, deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras et les serrèrent avec poigne.

\- Albus.

C'était Teddy. Tout allait bien se passer. Le serpentard posa ses yeux vides vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

\- Teddy, je suis aveugl-

\- Calme toi. Calme toi et écoute-moi. Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Un peu, sur le devant.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Teddy cherchait une quelconque blessure avec ses doigts.

\- Tu ne saigne pas. Pas d'autre balafré dans la famille.

Si Albus saisit l'allusion à son père, il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et n'y répondit pas.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, hein ? Ça va s'arranger ?

C'était le genre de choses qui arrivait aux autres. Devenir aveugle au cours d'un stupide duel, c'était trop bête.

Il sentit l'inspiration prudente que prit son frère d'adoption.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir voir avec Geoffrey.

La perspective de monter tous les escaliers de Poudlard sans sa vue pour atteindre l'infirmerie ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Montrez-moi vos yeux, Albus.

Le garçon sursauta. Il n'avait pas sentit la présence de l'infirmier à ses côtés. Il tenta de regarder dans sa direction et sentit une chaleur sur son visage.

\- Vos pupilles ne réagissent pas à la lumière. Aucun moyen de savoir si ce sont juste vos yeux qui sont touchés ou si votre cerveau l'est également.

Albus savait que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il entendit l'infirmier prononcer quelques sorts inconnus.

\- Alors... Le sortilège de confusion de James a atteint vos yeux. C'est théoriquement possible, dit-il en un claquement de langue, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas un accident, il a visé volontairement avec l'espoir de vous rendre aveugle au combat.

Albus ne savait pas comment réagir. Où était James d'ailleurs ? Jim, son grand frère qui avait cherché à le blesser autant.

\- Où est Jim ? dit-il en écho à ses pensées.

\- Avec McGonnagall. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera puni.

Est-ce que c'était ça qu'il voulait ? Il était perdu. Penser à utiliser un sort de confusion de cette manière était brillant. Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à son frère ? _L'enfoiré, il est pas si con que ça !_

\- Je vais re-voir ?

\- Normalement, oui. Un sortilège de confusion n'est pas voué à être définitif. Sauf si votre frère en avait voulu ainsi, mais je doute qu'il aurait réussit à transformer le sort à ce point.

Albus priait pour que James n'ai pas réussit ça.

\- Je vais vous faire léviter et vous amener à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmier fut interrompu par Scorpius et Lily-Luna. La voix essoufflée de sa sœur chuchota à son oreille.

\- On t'accompagne. Les duels c'est pas notre truc de toute façon.

Il sourit en retour pendant que les combats reprenaient dans son dos.

* * *

Albus n'était jamais resté alité à l'infirmerie. A part pour quelques potions de sommeil ou de pimentine, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'y aller. Plongé dans le noir, il avait l'impression d'être dans une salle inconnue, noyé sous les odeurs de baumes et de potions.

\- Cessez de pester monsieur Potter, on dirait votre père. La patience est le meilleur des remèdes, dit la directrice.

Albus sourit malgré son stress : sa tante lui avait raconté que son père avait passé presque plus de temps à l'infirmerie que dans le reste du château. Il sentait la magie de Scorpius à ses côtés et pour le moment ça suffisait à dissiper son angoisse. Il se concentra donc sur la présence de McGonagall qui était venu lui rendre visite. Elle voulait avoir son avis sur une punition appropriée pour James.

\- Si je retrouve la vue d'ici demain, peut-être que Jim ne devrait pas être punit. Ça ne serait pas si grave...

\- Albus. L'important n'est pas de savoir si votre état est grave ou non. L'important est de savoir _à quel point_ il aurait pu être grave.

\- Le problème est que c'est impossible, intervint Geoffrey en faisant sursauter l'alité, James aurait techniquement pu rendre le sortilège permanent, mais il n'en aurait jamais eu le pouvoir. Ce n'est qu'un sixième année. Et nous ne saurons jamais si il a essayé ou non.

\- Avec du veritaserum, on serait fixés, grommela Lily-Luna.

La directrice balaya sa remarque de la main, ne s'encombrant pas à lui expliquer les codes moraux du ministère. Après une demi-heure de discussion, McGonagall conclut qu'un retrait de 70 points et deux mois de retenues avec l'infirmier serait suffisant. Scorpius descendit manger dans la grande salle en serrant très fort la main d'Albus avant de partir.

L'empreinte magique si rassurante s'éloigna.

L'adolescent était anxieux. Il ne restait que lui, sa sœur et Geoffrey dans l'infirmerie. Tout ce que pouvait percevoir Albus, c'était le souffle de Lily-Luna sur son visage et le cliquetis des potions que l'infirmier manipulait.

Il sentit sa sœur se réinstaller sur le lit, collant ses jambes duveteuses à son ventre.

\- La directrice est sympa. Il aurait mérité pire.

\- Luna.. Tu sais bien qu'il lui manque une case.

\- La bêtise n'est pas une excuse. Il aurait pu te blesser !

\- La punition de McGo est juste, répliqua l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, je l'ai bien cherché, je l'ai dégommé juste avant, déclara t-il en un sourire cruel.

\- C'est vrai. Mais il le méritait.

Sans savoir quoi répondre, Albus caressa distraitement les doigts de sa sœur. Il espérait qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à haïr son frère comme lui le détestait. Elle avait mieux à faire que de s'engager dans des querelles fraternelles stupides. Elle était trop intelligente pour ça. Soudain, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose de doux grimper dans son cou.

\- Il avait amené Igota ? Dit-il en reconnaissant le parfum de la ratte de Scorpius.

\- Ouais, on s'était dit que ça te réconforterait.

Il pouvait entendre le sourire de sa sœur à travers sa voix. Il caressa la petite boule de poil qui lui lécha avidement les mains. Il se demanda où était Peeta, celle de Rose. Sûrement restée dans la grande cage de la ménagerie des dortoirs. Ou perchée sur l'épaule de son humaine.

Soudain, il sursauta, sentant des doigts se poser sous ses yeux.

\- T'as de ces cernes ! Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?

Albus serra les poings et ne répondit plus.

* * *

Les heures passèrent.

Il finit seul et avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. D'ordinaire il avait déjà cette peur de fermer les yeux en pleine nuit, mais là, le fait de ne plus voir du tout était insoutenable. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. Il respirait le plus silencieusement possible, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Le célèbre ''monstre sous le lit'' l'effrayait encore, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il s'était emmitouflé dans la couette, ne laissant dépasser que son crâne. Vivre aveugle était infernal. Et il commençait à paniquer à l'idée d'être privé de son sens le plus cher, même après l'affirmation que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne redevienne normal.

Les toilettes des filles étaient trop proches, il pouvait entendre le glouglou inquiétant des canalisations dans les murs. Non, il n'aimait pas l'infirmerie.

Albus réussit tout de même à s'endormir, sans savoir s'il avait fermé les yeux ou non.

Comme d'habitude, il se mit à rêver mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, il était aveugle dans son cauchemar. On aurait pu croire que ça aurait rendu ses visions plus agréables...

C'était encore pire.

Il ne pouvait que _sentir_ des contacts visqueux s'enrouler autour de lui. Encore des serpents. Leur chair brûlaient sa peau et il pouvait percevoir leurs sifflements, parfois loin, parfois tout contre son oreille, le faisant tressaillir d'angoisse. Il attendait avec horreur le moment où il se ferait mordre. Ses mains furent brusquement recouvertes d'un liquide chaud qui coulait sur tout son corps. L'odeur rance de ce liquide lui donna la nausée et il tenta de s'en extraire, en vain. A chaque mouvement, la prise des serpents se resserrait sur lui, et leurs sifflements devinrent énervés et pressants. Ses tympans allaient exploser...

L'un des reptiles était sur sa gorge. Il s'enroulait. Pressait. Le privant d'oxygène et Albus ne pouvait se débattre, il paniquait et sentait l'horreur grandir en lui, il faisait des petits bruits grotesques pour capter un fragment d'air et pensait :

_Je vais mourir je vais mourir je vais mour-_

Et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde.

Il voyait.

Oh putain que c'était bon de voir !

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier plus longtemps avant de vider son estomac sur ses jambes, encore sous le choc de son rêve.

\- Et merde...

Albus observa ses mains tremblantes. Merlin qu'il détestait faire des cauchemars. Il renifla de dégoût en sentant les relents âcres de son vomi étalé sur les draps et il grimaça de honte, de l'acide encore sur la langue.

Si seulement il pouvait avoir une ou deux potions de sommeil... il pourrait enfin passer des nuits normales, comme tout les autres morveux de son âge.

Il jeta un rapide _recurvite_ pour nettoyer ses draps, mais son sort n'était pas encore au point et les couvertures gardèrent des tâches malodorantes.

Albus soupira et se prépara à finir la nuit les yeux grand ouverts, sa vue enfin revenue.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, les arbres rougirent, et l'animosité qu'entretenaient les deux frères devenait aussi tranchante qu'une lame. Il arrivait souvent que leurs disputes soient récompensées de retenues et de points retirés à leurs maisons. Les élèves commençaient même à ouvrir des paris !

Un midi, le trio était en train de réfléchir à leur enquête quand James les surprit. Yels étaient addossé·es à un vieil arbre, face au lac. Rose tenait un carnet relatant leurs réflexions et Scorpius lisait par dessus son épaule en fumant une cigarette. Ses doigts étaient dangereusement proches de la braise, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le blond.

\- On vient de manger, tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes ? Et tu vas te calciner les poumons, c'est stupide.

Scorpius rejeta le commentaire d'Albus d'un geste de la main. Comme pour le narguer, il écrasa son mégot sur sa semelle et s'alluma une deuxième cigarette. Il souffla une bouffée en direction du garçon à la peau mâte et aux yeux verts.

\- Je suis désolée d'insister Ali, mais tu es sûr de ne pas avoir eu d'indices ?

\- Siii, bien sûr ! Mon père accrochait des parchemins dépressifs aux murs et écoutait du Chopin.

\- Ali ! soupira Rose devant le sarcasme, sois sérieux deux minutes. Harry ne pouvait pas être tout a fait ''normal'' et le lendemain passer la baguette à gauche ! Il y a bien dû avoir des signes avant-coureurs.

\- J'avais six ans, comment veux tu que je m'en sois rendu compte ? répondit-il en déchirant une feuille d'automne. _S__'il__ se débrouillait bien, le squelette ressemblerait à un arbre._

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait de se souvenir des derniers jours de son père, Rose remarqua qu'Albus était stressé et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle garda ce détail pour elle et le consigna discrètement dans son carnet.

Yels continuèrent sur le sujet quand James surgit bruyamment dans leur champ de vision, visiblement énervé.

\- Alors c'est ça que vous trafiquiez depuis des mois ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de savoir pourquoi il est parti ?

Scorpius souffla sa fumée en levant les yeux au ciel et en bon serpentard, il laissa Albus s'engueuler avec James. C'était pas son problème.

\- S_uicidé. _Il faudrait que tu te fasse à l'idée un jour, dit Albus avec un plaisir malsain en voyant le rictus douloureux se former sur le visage de son frère.

\- Ta gueule. Qu'est ce que tu pourrais comprendre à tout ça, t'es qu'un gamin !

\- On se calme ! intervint Rose, Albus a bien le droit de se poser des questions, c'est aussi son père, t'as pas l'exclusivité.

\- J'avais remarqué, merci. Et je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne, _toi _? Il s'adressait à Scorpius, et Albus se leva pour mieux le défendre.

\- Laisse-le tranquille.

\- C'est un fils de _mangemort_ Albus, dit-il avec une incompréhension franche. Comment _peux-tu_ être ami avec lui ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait à papa ?

\- Il n'était même pas né ! S'exclama Albus

\- Scorpius, son père : c'est pareil. Deux clones.

\- Ça te fais tant chier que je ressemble à mon père, _James _?

Scorpius tapait juste. Il savait que James avait un gros complexe à ce sujet. Le rouquin aurait tellement aimé ressembler à Harry, mais non, c'était _Albus_ qui avait cet héritage. C'était Albus le brun à la peau olive, Albus aux yeux verts, Albus et sa petite taille... Alors voir la presque-réplique de son père traîner avec des mangemorts, pour James, c'était une traîtrise insupportable.

Les cheveux roux de James voletèrent devant ses yeux noisettes. Il se jeta sur Scorpius, mais son frère lui attrapa le bras à temps.

\- Tu veux vraiment rejouer le duel ?

\- T'auras tes yeux pour pleurer, cette fois, ricana le jeune homme.

Albus esquiva le coup de poing avec facilité et avec une clef de bras, plaqua le torse de son frère contre l'arbre. Le son sourd déclencha un sourire méchant sur son visage. Comme ça faisait du bien de maîtriser James et de prendre sa vengeance.

Il se colla étroitement à son frère et ouvrit les lèvres dans un murmure, fixant le tronc face à lui.

\- Approche-toi de Scorpius et je te jure que pour le coup, tu ne ressembleras plus à personne, chuchota Albus à son oreille.

\- Qu'est-, James avait du mal à respirer, qu'est-ce que dirait papa s'il te voyait avec lui ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : vu les noms qu'il m'a donné, je ne pense pas que ça l'aurait gêné.

\- Snape était espion, le père de ton pote n'a été qu'un _putain _de mangemort.

\- Qui a quitté Voldemort.

\- Au moment où il savait qu'il allait perdre, mets-toi ça dans le crâne, _bordel _! hurla James.

Scorpius apparut à ses côtés, le visage calme.

\- Que ça te plaise ou non James, je ne suis pour rien dans les décisions que ma famille a pris avant ma naissance, et crois-moi, mon père a assez regretté son engagement auprès de Voldemort. De plus, ton cher père avait fait la paix avec le mien. Tu peux passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Devant ces paroles criantes de vérité, James se dégagea et partit d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner.

\- C'est ça cousin, casse-toi. Lâche, dit Rose. Elle regarda sa montre dorée.

Quatorze heures.

L'incident passé, il allèrent en divination, Albus fulminant tout le long du trajet à travers le parc. La divination était un des cours préférés de Scorpius et Rose, leur spécialité étant les runes nordiques. Albus n'était pas vraiment doué dans cette matière, même s'il appréciait un petit tirage de temps en temps.

Il était assis en plein air sur des poufs avec Rose, Scorpius et Alisha Thomas autour d'une petite table circulaire. Les cours de divination se passant en petits groupes, il n'y avait que des serpentards. Leur professeur était Floki Khanssen, un maigrelet aux cheveux blancs et à l'allure atypique.

\- Je vois pas ce que Berkanan a à faire dans ce tirage.

Scorpius se pencha vers Rose pour l'aider.

\- Il faut garder en mémoire toutes les composantes des runes. Que ce soit la signification de leur nom, leur place dans l'alphabet, leurs différents sens, les associations possibles.. Mais tu oublies toujours les corrélations divines. Dans la poésie norvégienne, la rune Berkanan est associée à Loki.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le poème associé est "Berkanan, la branche de bouleau est la branchette à la plus verte feuille. Loki a bien réussi à tromper son monde." C'est en référence à-

Albus observa Scorpius répondre avec la ferveur dont il faisait preuve quand il parlait de la mythologie nordique. Il cessa d'écouter quand Scorpius déblatéra sur les différents travestissements du dieu en question. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en mythologie, c'était trop complexe pour lui, et il y avait trop de versions différentes à connaître.

Son jeu à lui était résolument silencieux. Il utilisait un jeu de runes sorcières, plus simple que les jeux ancestraux de ses ami·es. Mais les petits galets gravés restaient face contre table, muets. Le professeur s'approcha de lui, et il baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

\- Toujours rien monsieur Potter ?

Le silence d'Albus était éloquent.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vous noter si les runes refusent de vous répondre. Peut-être devriez-vous essayer une autre technique ? Vous pouvez essayer un jeu qui ne peut se taire. Un tarot, ou un oracle.

\- Le problème est le même. Je ne ressens rien, je suis obligé de choisir les cartes au pif.

\- Au _hasard_, monsieur Potter, le réprimanda le professeur. Il soupira. Bon, je ne vois pas d'autre choix que de vous faire lire les cartes de vos camarades. Visiblement, vos questions doivent rester sans réponse.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur lui. Albus avait un pressentiment, comme si... comme si le professeur savait pourquoi le jeu restait sourd.

Rose posa une main sur l'épaule de son cousin, compatissante. Il passa à autre chose.

\- Allez va, tu vas tirer les miennes de runes ! C'est quoi la question que tu posais ? Demanda-t-elle en déplaçant les petites rondelles de bois.

\- Je voulais en savoir plus à propos de notre _enquête_.

\- Et bien, apparemment, nous devons trouver les réponses nous-mêmes. C'est bizarre tout de même, même les moldus sont réceptifs aux jeux divinatoires, elle grimaça en voyant qu'elle l'avait vexé. Bon, à mon tour.

Elle écrivit sa question sur le parchemin d'Albus: _''Comment va George par rapport à son jumeau ? ''_

Sans poser plus de question, Albus s'empressa de lire le jeu que Rose avait tiré et fut félicité par le professeur pour son analyse.

Ils enchaînèrent les questions et Albus s'ennuyait à mourir. Il trésaillit en sentant une brise sur son visage. Il était également très vexé de ne pouvoir tirer les cartes ou les runes pour lui-même. C'était injuste.

Une fois le cours fini, Rose s'éloigna avec Alisha, et Khanssen l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

\- Professeur ?

\- Approchez, dit-il, faisant un signe du doigt. Monsieur Malfoy, attendez plus loin.

Albus traîna les pieds jusqu'à son professeur, adossé à un arbre.

\- Monsieur Potter, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse. La divination est un art complexe. Ce n'est pas un outil. Si les dieux gardent les lèvres closes, il est peut-être nécessaire que vous fermiez les yeux sur vos tourments.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai fais que ça, "fermer les yeux". Je veux des réponses maintenant, je veux _comprendre_.

\- Attendez l'heure. Laissez les Nornes tisser en paix.

Les devins et leurs manières de parler... Sous ces paroles mystérieuses, Albus prit congé. Non loin, Scorpius l'attendait, et il resta avec lui, dehors. Le château était sublime.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Que j'arrête de poser des questions.

Scorpius gloussa.

\- Il te connaît mal alors !

Tout en parlant, le blond alluma une cigarette. Albus ne fit pas de réflexion, mais posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu pense que James est dangereux ?

Scorpius prit le temps de prendre quelques bouffées de carbone avant de répondre.

\- Envers toi non, tu reste son frère. Moi par contre...

\- Il m'a presque rendu aveugle je te rappelle.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'était son but -il montra du doigt son joli fantôme de fumée- Et même s'il est stupide sous le coup de la colère, il ne planifierait pas une attaque contre toi.

Ils laissèrent planer un doux silence, seulement entrecoupé du souffle fumant de Scorpius.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse.

Le soleil descendait doucement derrière les collines. L'air se rafraîchissait peu à peu. La franchise habituelle d'Albus avait un parfum étrange.

\- Il est peut-être en sixième année, mais il ne réussira pas à m'avoir, plaisanta Scorpius.

\- Tout seul, peut-être pas. Mais accompagné, ça change la donne.

\- Il sait que je le dénoncerai. Ton frère n'est pas assez idiot pour prendre ce risque, si ?

Incertain, Albus haussa les épaules et se réchauffa les mains. James avait tellement changé. Il n'était plus sûr de le connaître. Et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir s'il était dangereux. Il avait trop peur d'avoir raison.

Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers leur dortoir, croisant au passage Sootie. L'adolescent porta la chatte jusqu'au donjons, sa queue de demi-flaireur fouettant son bras.

\- Bon alors, on l'écrit ta lettre ? Ta mère ne va pas attendre toute l'année !

Ils rejoignirent Rose qui récupéra la petite chatte rouspéteuse dans ses bras. Albus s'installa sur leur table basse, sortant un parchemin. Scorpius, qui avait prit de l'avance dans ses cours, faisait une copie de son devoir pour lui, essayant d'imiter son écriture ronde et rapide. Il sourit en voyant Rose se faire violence pour ne pas lui demander d'aide pour son devoir.

Se concentrant sur sa feuille, Albus commença à rédiger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire des lettres, et se sentait mal à l'aise dans l'exercice.

_''Maman,_

_(D'abord ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien), je t'écris cette lettre parce que j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Je n'ose pas te les demander en face._

_J'aimerais savoir comment allait papa avant tu-sais-quoi. Est-ce qu'il était en dépression ? Est-ce que tu savais qu'il allait mal ? Est-ce qu'il le cachait ?_

_Ça me taraude et je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tout ça est arrivé alors qu'il nous avait nous. Il devait bien avoir une bonne raison._

_J'espère que tu me répondras._

_Mille baisers,_

_Ali.''_

Un peu honteux, il passa ensuite la lettre à Rose, qui corrigea d'une plume agressive la syntaxe maladroite et lui lança un coup de coude moqueur en lisant la dernière phrase. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à recopier au propre. Une fois cela fait, Albus cacheta le parchemin et se promit de la faire envoyer par Cicéron le lendemain.

Il était anxieux. Comment sa mère allait-elle prendre cette lettre ?

La main de Scorpius se posa sur la sienne, rassurante. Une vague de magie s'enroula autour de la sienne. Albus en profita pour caresser distraitement la cicatrice blanche de son meilleur ami gravée la plume rouge : ''gâté''.

Les vacances approchaient, et si leur enquête occupait l'esprit de Scorpius, Albus savait que le blond craignait de croiser son grand-père et ses punitions d'un autre temps.

Il aimerait tellement qu'il fête Yule en sécurité.

Il serra plus fort la main de son meilleur ami.

* * *

_Je suis en train de rêver_.

Les yeux d'Harry Potter étaient d'un vert trop vif pour qu'ils soient normaux.

Tout allait bien pourtant, il semblait discuter de manière normale avec Scorpius dans un champ quand il fut propulsé près de la petite cheminé, celle du bureau, en haut des escaliers. Son père le regardait alors comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé, avec haine et dégoût. Ses pupilles étaient fendues, et son visage se transformait monstrueusement. D'énormes crocs sortaient de sa bouche et la lumière du feu les faisaient luire. L'haleine qu'il dégageait sentait le souffre et une autre odeur horrible qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Albus était tétanisé et ne pouvait fuir. Impuissant, il observait la chose monstrueuse qu'était devenu son père avancer vers lui, ouvrir grand sa gueule et-

Il se réveilla tremblant de sueur pour la troisième fois de la semaine.

Albus s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il était fatigué. Beaucoup trop pour tenir ce rythme plus longtemps. Il détestait ça, mais il allait devoir reprendre des potions de sommeil sans rêve s'il voulait ne pas s'effondrer en cours.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il fit craquer ses os et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Un _tempus_ lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 5 heures du matin, mais il savait que sa nuit était finie. Après avoir pris une douche brûlante, il se réinstalla sur sa couette et attrapa le livre posé sur sa table de chevet. _La Ligue des Rouquins_ était une aventure d'Arthur Conan Doyle qui lui avait été offert par Rose pour son anniversaire. Albus ne partageait pas la même passion que sa cousine pour les polars, mais il appréciait celui qu'elle lui avait choisi, et il avait bien rit en découvrant le titre.

Le dortoir s'éveillait doucement. Les torches s'allumant automatiquement à 8 heures, Albus lâcha sa baguette et salua ses camarades au fur et à mesure. Scorpius étant un véritable inferus le matin, il se garda bien de lui adresser la parole avant d'être assis dans la grande salle.

\- Tiens Ali, j'ai pas faim, dit sa sœur en lui tendant son assiette.

-Merci Luna.

Albus se doutait qu'elle lui offrait sa part de petit déjeuner parce que son visage trahissait son mauvais sommeil. Il se sentait lourd et éloigné du monde, comme à demi-éveillé. Il supposait que c'était la manière qu'avait trouvé son corps pour prendre du repos.

Sa journée passa rapidement sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Le monde avançait à toute allure et lui était au ralenti. Une voix le stoppa dans sa marche.

\- Ça suffit. Donne moi la lettre je vais passer à la volière. Toi, vas voir Teddy, lui ordonna Rose.

Sans discuter, Albus se traîna en baillant jusqu'au bureau de son frère adoptif.

Traînant des pieds, il se perdit dans la contemplation des ''nouveaux'' locaux du château. Les larges baies vitrées ouvrant les murs étaient à la fois modernes et anciennes et offraient une vue imprenable sur le domaine. Depuis la guerre, Poudlard était façonnée à la fois dans ses pierres millénaires et dans de nouvelles constructions en chêne clair, résolument modernes. Le mélange était original et bienvenu.

La salle de Défense faisait partie des locaux contemporains. Le bois était clair, la pierre neuve, et les pièces plus lumineuses. L'alliance du nouveau et de l'ancien aérait le château. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Teddy occupé à ranger ses étagères.

\- Ali ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

\- J'ai encore des cauchemars, s'entendit-il répondre.

Teddy fronça les sourcils et posa lourdement ses bottes coquées sur le parquet.

\- A quelle fréquence ?

\- Presque tous les jours. Ils sont pas horribles, mais je peux pas me rendormir après. Teddy, j'en peux plus...

\- Horribles ou pas, avoir des cauchemars quotidiens n'est pas normal. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça.

Ces paroles le rassurait : il n'était pas un gamin capricieux, son soucis était prit au sérieux.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu étais déjà à la limite de la dépendance aux potions l'année passée.

Albus baissa la tête, honteux. Il garda le regard fixé sur la robe noire de son frère d'adoption.

\- Comment tu faisais chez Gin' ?

\- Je faisais des siestes la journée. Et puis, j'étais moins stressé, je dormais mieux.

\- Alors on va d'abord tester des potions calmantes avant le coucher. J'espère que ça sera suffisant.

Teddy l'observait avec un œil préoccupé qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était pas un _junkie_, ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisit de prendre des potions de sommeil l'année précédente !

Albus doutait de l'efficacité de simples potions calmantes, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière et arriver à un point où il ne pouvait plus dormir sans ses fioles.

Après la guerre, l'addiction aux potions de sommeil sans rêve était devenue courante, mais elle n'en était pas moins grave. Les équipes médicales et les potionnistes essayaient de trouver des alternatives, sans succès pour l'instant.

Albus se demanda légèrement si Severus Snape aurait réussit à trouver un remède.

Teddy lui offrit un petit stock de fioles, en lui délivrant un laisser-passer à donner à l'infirmier.  
Rassuré, Albus resta un petit moment avec le jeune homme et en profita pour lui poser des questions, ne perdant pas de vue l'enquête.

\- Teddy, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, dis-moi.

\- Pourquoi papa s'est suicidé ?

Étant parfaitement à l'aise avec le filleul de son père, il était plus direct que dans sa lettre avec Ginny. Teddy eu l'air gêné. Ses cheveux et sa peau s'assombrirent, ses yeux prenant la même couleur que ceux de son interlocuteur. Albus était habitué aux démonstrations de métamorphose de Teddy, et ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver face à un presque miroir de son feu père.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler.

Il laissa planer sa phrase durant un moment, mais Albus attendit patiemment qu'il continue. _Les gens parlent toujours, il suffit de se taire_, c'était Rose qui le lui avait appris.

\- Je ne pense pas que Harry ai été un jour très heureux, avoua Teddy. J'ai toujours vu une lueur fatiguée dans son regard -il hésita- tu sais, il n'a pas vraiment eu une vie facile.

\- En manquant de se faire tuer par des monstres improbables chaque année, c'est sûr.

\- Même avant. Sa vie chez sa famille n'était pas optimale. Après la mort de Sirius, son parrain, mon père à voulu l'adopter et lui offrir une meilleure vie, mais étant loup-garou, le ministère n'a pas accepté. C'était interdit à l'époque.

Même si tous les élèves étaient informés sur l'histoire des deux guerre, Albus plus que quiconque, c'était toujours surprenant d'entendre des choses comme ça. Ce genre de lois injustes leur paraissait tellement étrange et lointain..

\- C'était si horrible que ça chez sa famille ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu les détails. Je pense que ta mère, Ron et Hermione en savent plus que moi. Mais sa famille détestait les sorciers.

Apparemment, ces moldu·es avaient reporté cette haine sur leur neveu.

Albus assimila ces paroles. Il questionnerait sa mère et sa famille à ce sujet.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'était la raison de son suicide, mais il est certain que ça n'a pas aidé son esprit à aller bien. Onze ans chez des moldus mal-aimants sans avoir connaissance du monde magique, ça laisse des traces.

A ces mots, il prit pour la première fois conscience du caractère fragile de son père. Celui qu'il pensait confiant, adulé et fort, semblait maintenant différent. Il se rappela des photos d'adolescence de son père, de son corps chétif et de ses cernes grises.

Il quitta Teddy en lui promettant de parler à sa mère et de prendre ses potions.

Il ferma la porte sur son frère d'adoption qui avait la chevelure toujours aussi sombre.

* * *

\- J'ai parlé à Teddy.

\- Et ? répondit sa cousine, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

\- Apparemment il se faisait maltraiter par sa famille.

Scorpius s'étouffa :

\- Maltraiter le Survivant ? Impossible. Il devait être surveillé par l'Ordre du Phénix, ils ne l'auraient pas laissés là-bas sinon.

\- Je sais pas, ça ne se voyait peut-être pas ? Peut-être que sa famille l'insultait ou le menaçait ? Comment l'Ordre aurait pût le voir ?

Scorpius n'était pas convaincu.

\- Demande à maman. Je ne pense pas qu'il en aurait parlé à papa, il n'aurait pas comprit, proposa Rose.

\- Je vais déjà attendre la réponse de ma mère.

La-dite réponse arriva rapidement. C'est Rose qui la lut à voix haute, assise dans le parc, sous leur arbre habituel.

\- _Ali. J'aimerais connaître la réponse à tes questions_\- non sans blague ?

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Ça va ! elle reprit : _Tu es assez grand pour savoir que ton père c'était éloigné de moi depuis un moment. Il ne me parlait plus de ces états d'esprits et il a toujours été doué pour dissimuler ses émotions. Harry avait beaucoup de secrets. Même Ron et Hermione n'en avaient pas connaissance.  
Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions maintenant ?_

_Si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à me parler, mon cœur. Maman._

\- Eh bien. Tant d'absence de réponse.

Le sarcasme de Scorpius tomba à plat. Albus était dépité. Si la propre épouse de Harry ne savait rien sur son suicide, comment leur enquête allait-elle avancer ? Il ne leur restait que les parents de Rose, en espérant -même s'il en doutait- qu'ils en sauraient plus que Ginny.

En attendant, Yule approchait à grands pas. La neige s'installait durablement sur les collines, les chênes étaient mis à nu par le froid, et le calamar géant se faisait discret.

Scorpius était en train de faire ses valises pendant que sa ratte et celle de Rose se chamaillaient sur ses épaules. Rentrer pour les fêtes l'inquiétait toujours un peu et si l'idée de célébrer Yule l'excitait, voir ses grands-parents l'enchantait beaucoup moins.

Albus n'étant pas très religieux, il était surtout impatient à l'idée d'avoir des cadeaux et de voir sa grande famille au complet. Une fois les valises fermées, il enlaça Sootie, triste de la laisser au château.

\- Tu ne l'emmènes pas ?

\- Non, elle s'ennuie à la maison. Elle s'est habituée aux autres chats de Poudlard et aux grands espaces.

Le petit groupe dit au revoir à leurs ami·es qui restaient à l'école pendant les vacances et s'engouffrèrent dans le train. Venue l'heure de se séparer, Albus enlaça Scorpius, rejoint par Rose, et salua Draco Malfoy de la main. Il semblait heureux de voir son fils, mais personne n'était réjoui de voir le senior de la famille : Lucius, qui se tenait en retrait.

Albus savait que ce vieil homme n'était pas fréquentable. Lui, pour le coup, avait été un véritable mangemort, et rien dans son caractère ne rattrapait ce fait. Il offrit un grand sourire d'encouragement à Scorpius et serra sa main anciennement meurtrie dans la sienne.

\- A dans deux semaines. Bonne célébration.

Scorpius sourit. Ça le touchait beaucoup.

Tout le monde partit de son côté, Hermione étant trop pressée pour discuter longtemps avec la famille. Albus partit avec James et Lily, Teddy se joignant à eux. Ginny ne reparla pas à Albus de son père, et il n'en reparla pas non plus.

Il constata durant les vacances que ses potions calmantes faisaient toujours effet, et Albus gagna en sommeil et en bonne humeur. Il arrivait même à ignorer les piques moqueuses de James, qui se contrôlait un peu en présence de Teddy.

Tout allait bien.

\- Je vais reprendre ma carrière ! Le journal a déjà accepté de me rendre mon poste, lança Ginny un soir à table, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La nouvelle de la mère de famille fut bien accueillie. Albus avait du mal à se souvenir de sa mère travailler, mais James et Teddy furent ravis.

Ginny avait possédé un poste de rédactrice dans un journal de Quidditch. En raison de son ancienne carrière de poursuiveuse, sa notoriété était toujours d'actualité et elle allait pouvoir reprendre une vie active facilement.

Ils fêtèrent la nouvelle comme il se doit, une coupe de champagne Pétille-Wiz à la main pour les adultes, des bols de cidre pour la fratrie.

Une semaine plus tard, le temps fut aux achats. Ginny emmena ses enfants au Chemin de Traverse et les laissa choisir des cadeaux pour les fêtes. L'ancienne poursuiveuse laissa ses aînés se débrouiller seuls et accompagna sa fille acheter une nouvelle plume à Albus et un dictionnaire à James, sous les protestations amusées de sa mère devant l'évidente moquerie.

Albus profitait du temps qui lui était impartit pour trouver le cadeau idéal à tous ses proches. Il finit ses courses par un Chapeau-sans-Tête de chez _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_, et y joignit un petit mot sur l'occasion qu'il offrait à son frère de diminuer son égo en cachant son visage.

Albus s'imaginait déjà la tête de James en voyant ses cadeaux. Il avait hâte !

Heureusement, Yule arriva vite.

La famille Weasley-Potter se réunit chez Ginny. En cette période de solstice, même Albus pouvait percevoir sa magie devenir plus alerte, plus fine. Comme à chaque sabbat sorcier, il percevait mieux son corps et son environnement, et sa magie semblait se lier à celle des autres. C'était très spécial.  
Molly Weasley avait décoré toute la bâtisse selon la tradition, et Teddy s'était évidemment occupé des différents sortilèges mis en place. Les plus jeunes ne pouvant utiliser leurs baguettes, yels étaient voué·es à décorer le sapin et cacher des gourmandises dans les endroits les plus improbables. Les jumelles Molly et Lucy reprenaient le flambeau de leurs oncles en semant la pagaille, sous l'œil dépassé de leur père, Percy. Charlie les encourageaient même dans leurs bêtises pour lui faire les pieds.

\- Tout est prêt ? Il reste quoi à faire ?

\- Le repas !

Molly fut ravie de déléguer la tâche à Bill et Fleur. Elle n'était plus toute jeune et était forcée de lâcher du lest.

La tarte au potiron mangée (Scorpius aurait adoré être là), tout le monde se dirigea dans le salon qui avait été agencé pour l'occasion de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir sur le tapis.

Il était temps.

George remuait la bûche de chêne dans l'âtre. C'était lui qui l'avait gravée d'un soleil. L'aînée de la famille, Molly, éteignit chaque bougie une à une.

La salle plongée dans le noir, un silence prit place, interrompu par les doux crépitements du feu.  
Bill Weasley leva sa baguette et prononça une litanie celte. Albus sentit doucement sa magie s'échapper de son corps pour se lier aux autres, formant un cercle autour de la famille. Même en participant chaque année au rituel, la sensation était toujours aussi étrange : ni agréable, ni désagréable. Juste dérangeante. Il devait lâcher prise pour ne pas rompre le sortilège.

\- _En cette nuit de Yule, le soleil se meurt. Il achève la lente agonie pour mieux renaître de la neige. D'abord faible, sa chaleur reviendra et brûlera le manteau glacé de l'Hiver. C'est en ces temps les plus obscurs que naît l'espoir, et les dieux les plus sombres sont parfois ceux dont le cœur est le plus pur. Yule nous apprend que tout recommence sans cesse. N'oublions pas que nous sommes enfants d'Avallon, ceux qui tissent le lien entre les humains et les dieux. N'oublions pas qu'il fut un temps où nous priions aux côtés de nos frères moldus, et que nous servions de pont entre le Ciel et la Terre. Souvenons-nous que nous sommes complémentaires, que nous ne sommes qu'une moitié qui a perdu sa jumelle._

Albus n'aurait pas pu être athée. Ça aurait été de la mauvaise foi. En tant que sorcier, il était impossible de ne pas ressentir le sacré qui se dégageait de l'instant. Il sentait la présence de Morrigan dans son ventre, dans ses muscles, il sentait le Pouvoir des Mots qui faisait partie de la nature même des sorciers.

La magie qui les entourait commençait à se mouvoir, à pulser, et même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre, il pouvait sentir cette force battre comme un rythme cardiaque organique.

Sa force le quittait, la magie environnante pompant dans ses réserves.

\- _Déesse du milieu de l'hiver, reine de l'Hiver gelée, Dame des flocons, douce Maîtresse du givre. Entends notre appel en cette nuit la plus sombre. Nous sommes ici pour célébrer la naissance du Mabon, fils de Modron, la mère divine, fille d'Avalloc. Puisse sa venue réchauffer les cœurs et faire fondre la glace. Puisse enfin venir le changement._

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Les lèvres d'Albus s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes.

\- Je vais découvrir la vérité sur mon père, et protéger mes proches.

Chacun·e prononçait à voix basse ses vœux pour l'année, les imaginant se produire dans leur esprit. Quand Albus ouvrit les yeux, sa sœur le regardait en souriant.

_\- En ces mois stériles où le soleil est si caché, nous nous rassemblons ce soir pour célébrer l'obscurité et la venue de la lumière. Le soleil a disparu dans le sous sol le plus profond, mais renaît en ce jour, gagnant lentement en force. Morrígan, apporte nous ton mystère et permet-nous de célébrer la gloire de l'hiver et la renaissance du soleil._

Hugo, la plus jeune personne de la pièce, prit son rôle au sérieux et ralluma les bougies une à une. La masse de magie se délia enfin et chercha à regagner son corps. Perdue et faible, elle se ressourça dans les bougies installées face à chaque sorcier, puis reprit sa place. Albus l'accueilli avec bonheur, sentant cette présence indispensable reprendre place dans chaque veine, chaque cellule. Même son cœur froid lui semblait revigoré.

Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

\- _Puisse Avalon toujours nous considérer comme ses enfants._

Quelques minutes furent prises afin de revenir calmement à la réalité. Les émotions à vifs, certain·es se laissèrent emporter. Bill embrassa sa femme qui avait du mal à gérer ses pouvoirs de velane après l'expérience. Charlie enlaça son compagnon. Rose emprisonna la main de son frère. Hermione pleurait en silence.

Une fois le calme revenu, tout le monde se tourna vers le sapin, et offrirent leurs cadeaux.

\- Si c'est encore un Sherlock Holmes, je le brûle, plaisanta Albus en prenant le paquet que lui tendait Rose.

Un cri aigu retenti quand Fleur ouvrit son cadeau et elle se jeta sur son mari, qui leva discrètement le pouce en direction de Charlie.

Percy avait, comme d'habitude, offert des cadeaux hors de prix à ses parents, comme une manière d'excuser son comportement durant la guerre.

Les enfants d'Angelina et George avaient reçus de quoi fabriquer leurs propres farces et attrapes, au grand dam de Molly.

Albus enfila sa nouvelle robe par dessus le pull de sa grand-mère, une tradition toujours douloureusement d'actualité, et Ginny l'aida à attacher son nouveau bracelet au poignet. Entre ses bracelets d'amitié et ceux que lui faisait Lily, il allait finir recouvert !

\- Tapote le trois fois de ta baguette et tu seras invisible, _elle hésita_, utilise-le à bon escient.

\- Oui m'man !

Il s'échappa pour offrir son cadeau à Rose : une cape lie de vin en velours.

\- T'as froid tout le temps, au moins t'arrêtera de te plain-

Sa respiration fut coupée nette par le poids de sa cousine sur son torse.

\- Merci merci merci ! Elle est magnifique !

Il pressa le dos de sa cousine, le nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Et mon cadeau à moi ? demanda Lily-Luna.

Il attira sa petite sœur dans le câlin et ébouriffa sa tignasse sombre pleine de perles. Sous ses protestations, il lui tendit un petit paquet bleu niché sous le sapin. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle tomba sur un petit bout de parchemin.

\- _Va voir dans ta chambre ? _lut-elle, perplexe.

D'un signe de tête de sa part, elle couru dans les escaliers.

\- Tu lui as offert quoi ?

\- J'ai fait les courses au chemin de traverse. J'ai pas résisté.

Lily-Luna redescendit très vite, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une petite boule plumeuse dans la main.

\- Une Chevêche d'Athéna. Je trouvais que vous iriez bien ensemble. Elle te plaît ?

Albus souriait, il savait que son cadeau tombait juste. Lily avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait longtemps rêvé d'adopter un animal. La règle de la maison était : pas avant treize ans. Mais devant la sagesse de sa fille, sa mère avait fait exception.

\- Je vais l'appeler Érope !

\- Très joli ma chérie, la félicita Ginny.

La famille s'approcha de la petite chouette, pour la caresser ou la voir de plus près. Érope les observait avec le regard stricte propre à son espèce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

\- Teddy, regarde comme elle est belle ! cria Lily-Luna.

\- Viens, on va la présenter à Cicéron, lui dit James.

Visiblement, James avait bien prit le cadeau moqueur qu'elle lui avait offert puisqu'il se montra agréable.

Roxanne et sa mère discutaient des divinités africaines auxquelles elles pensaient pendant le rituel. Percy grondait Lucy. En voyant que l'attention de tout le monde était ailleurs, Albus et Rose se firent un signe de tête attendu. Yels devaient profiter de l'occasion. Les deux adolescent·es se glissèrent hors du salon et montèrent jusqu'à la chambre parentale.

Les deux cachotier·es se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, incertain·es de la route à suivre.

\- On fait quoi, chuchota Rose, on rentre et on fouille ?

\- Pas le choix. Il faut trouver la clef.

Rose avança dans la chambre de sa tante. Elle fouillait la pièce des yeux. La chambre était de taille moyenne, sobre. Ginny n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps, trop de souvenirs flottaient entre ces murs.

\- Le tiroir de ton père. C'est le plus évident.

Albus acquiesça. Il avança une main tremblante vers la table de chevet. Il en sortit une clef de fer. Il jeta un regard apeuré à sa cousine qui lui tendit la main. Il la serra et se laissa guider jusque devant le bureau.

\- T'es... t'es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

Albus ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

\- On peut pas arrêter là. Il fit une pause. Tu peux l'ouvrir s'il te plaît ? J'y arriverais pas.

\- Bien sûr.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Scorpius soit là.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement. Le bureau était plus petit que dans ses souvenirs. Une couche de poussière flottait sur le sol, rendant l'endroit comme hors du temps.

Quand Albus se décida enfin à avancer, il se dirigea automatiquement vers le bureau et caressa le bois. Assaillit par les souvenirs, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et n'en bougea plus.

Rose cherchait elle-ne-savait-quoi parmi les étagères et les tiroirs. Les mains vides, elle s'accouda à l'imposante cheminée. En l'observant avec attention, elle s'insulta intérieurement pour son manque de sérieux dans l'affaire.

\- Ali. Il y a une lettre, là.

Une enveloppe non cachetée était déposée dans l'âtre, depuis visiblement de nombreuses années. Sans un mot, elle la tendit à son cousin.

Après une légère hésitation, il la rangea dans sa poche. Rose n'insista pas pour qu'il la lise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Les interrompit une petite voix.

\- Retourne au salon, toi ! Et silencio !

Hugo tourna les talons rapidement. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier sa sœur.

\- On ferait bien de descendre maintenant. Viens, Ali.

Il la suivit, l'esprit flou et le cœur chancelant.

Son état ne s'améliora pas durant la soirée, et Rose le mit au lit très tôt. Elle expliqua à Ginny qu'il était malade et alla se coucher avec lui, sa chambre hébergeant plusieurs mineurs de la maisonnée.

\- Albus ?

Il avait les yeux rivés au plafond et sa bouche restait close.

\- T'arrive pas à dormir ?

Elle crut qu'il resterait muet, mais il fit claquer sa mâchoire au bout de quelques secondes.

\- J'ai pas envie d'essayer.

\- Je te réveillerais si tu fais un cauchemar. Dors.

Une demi-heure après ces mots, Albus s'abandonna au sommeil.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Dans tout les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre compte ou votre mail, même pour ne rien dire, c'est super de savoir d'avoir un retour. Internet c'est fait pour ça :)**

**Je précise (un peu tard) que j'utilise la version originale des noms de Severus Snape et de Draco Malfoy. ****Ah, et je ne sais pas vous, mais je fais partie des gens du fandom (surtout anglo-saxon) à avoir toujours imaginé Hermione noire, et Harry anglo-indien. Vous voilà prévenu****·****es \o/ Et ****comme JK Rowling le dit :**

**« I met a really clever reader the other day, and this is what's wonderful about books ; she said to me 'I really know what Neville looks like'. And I said 'Describe Neville for me'. And she said 'Well, he's short and he's black, and he's got dreadlocks.' Now, to me, Neville's short and plump and blond, ****but that's what's great about books. You know, she's just seeing something different. People bring their own imagination to it. They have to collaborate with the author on creating the world.**** »**

**;)**

**Si la réponse de Scorpius à propos de la rune vous intéresse, mes infos viennent du site nordic-life (il faut fouiller pour trouver) , mais c'est assez ardu ;)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ! Nous revoilà pour le troisième chapitre du Pavot du Survivant ! Z'avez vu, j'ai de l'avance ;)

**Disclaimer :** **L'histoire est à moi, l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette fanfiction (mais ça serait cool, huhu)**

**Merci à Cori pour repérer les nombreuses fautes \o/**

**J'espère que ceci vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

_« Le mensonge et le silence arrangent bien des drames de famille » _Tristan Bernard.

* * *

_Je ne rêve pas. _

_Je suis dans les escaliers, en face du bureau de papa. Tout est réel. La poignée est réelle. _Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir ? Des gémissements de douleurs s'échappaient de la serrure. C'était étouffé et brumeux. Il avait peur.

_D'où ça vient ? Qu'est-ce que s'est ?_

Il se pencha lentement vers le trou de la serrure, s'apprêtant à coller l'œil à la paroi. Malgré son appréhension qui lui tiraillait le ventre, il voulait voir, il voulait _savoir_ !

Une main agrippa soudain ses cheveux et une autre le força à fermer ses paupières.

_\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, petit serpent._

La voix était douce, sifflante, _inhumaine._

\- Albus !

Son corps fit un bond et il se cogna le crâne contre le mur.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu tremblais, je t'ai réveillé, dit une voix pleine d'excuses.

Son regard balaya la pièce. Il reprenait ses esprits. Il sursauta en voyant d'autres corps endormis autour de lui. Ses cousin·es s'étaient tous·tes couchés, il devait être tard.

\- _Tempus_.

Une heure du matin. Il pouvait se recoucher. Sans regarder Rose, il tendit son bras sous son lit et attrapa une fiole de potion calmante dans sa valise avant de l'engloutir goulûment. Il lut la réprobation sur le visage de sa cousine. Albus avait mit bien trop de temps à revenir à la réalité : il savait que les jours étaient comptés avant qu'il ne soit obligé de succomber aux potions de sommeil sans rêves. Autrement, il ne pourrait jamais dormir.

Il fit comme si Rose n'existait pas et se recoucha sans un mot. Il n'était pas en état d'écouter ses reproches. Il devait dormir.

* * *

Au matin, Rose laissa son cousin se reposer et poursuivit l'enquête de son côté. Elle trouva sa mère, Hermione, dans la cuisine.

\- Dis Maman, tu peux me parler de Harry ?

Hermione n'était pas dupe et se doutait qu'une question particulière trottait dans la tête de sa fille.

\- Va droit au but, tu veux ?

\- Comment c'était la vie chez ses moldus ?

Si sa mère était surprise par la question, ça ne se vit pas. Elle se contenta de soupirer en secouant ses longs cheveux hirsutes.

\- C'est… compliqué. Disons que sa famille n'était pas ravie à l'idée de l'accueillir. Ils avaient déjà un enfant et son oncle ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie. Ils ont détesté cet enfant bizarre qui s'installait de force dans leur maison.

Rose et sa mère s'installèrent plus confortablement sur les tabourets de la cuisine, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Harry n'en parlait pas souvent. Les seules choses qu'on savait, c'était qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Je ne les ai vus que sur le hall de la gare, avant les grandes vacances, et Ron et ses frères sont allés le chercher chez lui en deuxième année. Hermione sourit au souvenir sans que Rose ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais… je n'ai pas respecté la vie privée de Harry.

Hermione eu l'air gênée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. George s'était accoudé au plan de travail et les écoutait, une tasse fumante à la main.

\- J'ai fouillé dans les dossiers médicaux de l'infirmerie. Quand j'étais en troisième année. Et j'ai découvert certaines choses.

Rose se penchait de plus en plus vers sa mère, attentive.

\- Il y avait un historique des examens médicaux et psychologiques de son école primaire. Il n'a pas eu de lunettes avant ses huit ans, et il a dû attendre Poudlard pour avoir des verres adaptés. Son comportement était solitaire, il n'avait aucun ami. Ses résultats étaient mauvais. Il parlait tout seul dans la cours de récréation…

Elle fit une courte pause dans son récit et mordit ses lèvres. Elle avait du mal à continuer.

\- Arrivé à Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh a répertorié plusieurs cicatrices et contusions sur le corps d'Harry. Elle a également signalé une sous-alimentation.

A ce souvenir, la gorge de Hermione se sera et ses poings se fermèrent sur eux-mêmes. Georges ne faisait aucun commentaire, s'emmitouflant dans son pull bleu.

\- Ces examens étaient transmis à Dumbledore. Mais il n'a jamais voulu retirer la garde d'Harry aux Dursley. C'est en dernière année qu'on a compris pourquoi.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement le principe de protection du sang qui avait poussé le directeur à laisser Harry chez ses moldus.

\- Il a toujours eu un comportement typique d'enfant maltraité. Il mangeait tout doucement, en mastiquant bien sa nourriture. Il descendait aux cuisines voler des aliments avant les grandes vacances. Il ne faisait jamais confiance aux adultes, il détestait se retrouver seul avec l'un d'eux… Je ne comprends pas comment les professeurs ont pus êtres si aveugles. Mais ils ont toujours eu des œillères quand ils voyaient Harry. _L'Élu_.

Elle cracha ce mot avec colère et contracta sa main sur son bras en pensant aux épreuves qu'yels avaient dû traverser à leur majorité. Rose s'attarda sur le mot -'Sang de bourbe'- gravé sur la peau de sa mère par la mangemort Bellatrix.

Finalement, George lâcha :

\- Je comprends pourquoi il s'est suicidé. Il n'a jamais pu être heureux, que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez sa famille. Ceux qui lui en veulent sont stupides.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre. George explicita sa pensée :

\- Je veux dire, si je suis encore là, c'est parce que j'ai vécu une vie parfaite à deux, avec Fred. Même après la guerre, j'avais une famille, des amis, un passé sur lesquels me reposer. Harry n'a jamais rien eu de tout cela. Il n'avait aucun souvenir joyeux sur lequel prendre espoir et aucune chance d'imaginer un futur serein. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir préféré partir. Il s'était battu suffisamment pour une vie.

La petite tablée recueillit avec douleur le sens des mots de George.

Pour se distraire durant ces vacances, la grande famille avait organisée une bataille de boules de neiges. Quoiqu'en vérité, c'était plutôt les jumelles qui avaient attaqué tout le monde et les autres s'étaient pris·es au jeu.

\- Albus ! Par ici !

Par réflexe, Albus tourna la tête et reçut de la neige glacée dans le cou. Il poussa un juron teinté d'amusement et répliqua par une salve de boules gelées.

\- Fred ! Victoire ! Venez m'aider ! Cria Roxanne avec angoisse, elle avait été prise au piège par Lily et Hugo.

Automatiquement, deux équipes se formèrent, les plus jeunes- Albus, Rose, Lily-Luna et Hugo- et les plus âgé·es- James, Fred, Roxanne, les jumelles et Victoire. Teddy se moquait d'eux sur le perron, une tasse de vin chaud à la main.

\- Roxanne, si tu voyais ta tête !

\- Viens jouer si tu te crois si malin, monsieur le prof de défense !

\- Justement. Je suis trop vieux pour vos conneries, dit il avec malice.

\- A d'autres ! On a le même âge !

Victoire couru et le traîna jusqu'au champ de bataille, le laissant à découvert. Les plus jeunes s'en donnèrent à cœur-joie et se fut Lily-Luna qui s'acharna le plus sur le pauvre métamorphomage qui renversa son vin sur son pull tricoté.

Albus quant à lui, ne put participer au jeu très longtemps. Il manquait de sommeil et les efforts physiques le faisait se sentir nauséeux. Il s'éloigna en prenant soin d'éviter les tirs de ces cousin·es. Teddy s'arracha à la poigne de Victoire et le rejoint peu après dans le salon.  
Il en profita pour le prendre à part.

\- Il me faut des potions de sommeil sans rêves.

Teddy haussa un sourcil tout en essuyant son pull tâché.

\- Les calmantes ne fonctionnent pas ?

\- Au début si, mais plus maintenant. Je suis obligé d'en prendre plusieurs pendant la nuit..

\- Ne fais surtout pas ça. Les effets secondaires sont désastreux à la longue !

\- Pas plus que les potions de sommeil, répondit Albus avec détresse.

Teddy soupira et se massa le crâne en signe de réflexion. Éthiquement, il ne pouvait pas fournir à un enfant des potions aussi dangereuses sur le long terme. Albus en deviendrait totalement dépendant.

\- Il faut que tu vois un psychomage. Je ne peux pas t'aider, ça te ferait plus de mal que de bien.

\- Je ne veux pas voir un psychomage ! Je veux juste pouvoir dormir !

Teddy devait accepter ! La trahison se lisait sur son visage, il avait _besoin _de ces potions. Il avait besoin d'avoir des nuits complètes.

\- Albus… Je ne peux pas te transformer en drogué. Il faut soigner la source du problème, pas la surface. On ne fait pas des cauchemars toutes les nuits sans raison. Geoffrey a une formation de psychomage scolaire, et il est compétent. En plus, ce n'est pas un total inconnu.

\- C'est encore pire ! Toute l'école sera au courant que le fils de Harry Potter se pisse dessus à l'idée d'aller au lit !

Teddy le réprimanda pour son langage.

\- Tu sais qu'il tiendra sa langue. Et tu seras loin d'être le seul à aller le voir.

Il observa son presque-petit frère avec peine et ajouta :

\- C'est ça ou rien.

Albus eu droit à quelques jours de réflexion. Ses cauchemars s'intensifièrent, son sommeil devenait chaotique : il finit par accepter. Albus fit part de sa décision à Teddy, puis la famille se sépara, chacun retournant dans son foyer. Il ne restait que lui, James, Lily-Luna, et leur mère à la maison.

Ginny était en pleine rédaction d'un article car l'équipe des Canons de Chudley était en cours de remaniement. Elle était trop occupé pour écouter les plaintes de son fils, alors Albus s'isola.

Assit dans sa chambre, Albus écoutait de la musique moldue dans son baladeur trafiqué. Il possédait une chambre adjacente à celle de son frère, ce qui était très pénible. Il _savait_ que James était derrière le mur, à côté de lui. Et l'idée lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait tenté de finir ses devoirs pour se changer les idées, d'inviter Scorpius, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et son meilleur ami n'avait jamais le droit de quitter son appartement durant les vacances.

Il allait devoir s'occuper tout seul.

Albus fouilla dans sa commode et en sortit la précieuse dernière lettre de son père. Ça devait être la douzième fois qu'il la lisait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se souvenait si peu de lui... Sa pire crainte était de voir le visage de son père s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- C'est toi qui m'a volé mon album photo ?

James observa avec suspicion son frère cacher avec hâte son bout de parchemin.

\- Je savais même pas que tu avais un album photo. Range correctement tes affaires la prochaine fois !

\- Je l'_avais_ rangé, répondit James avec agacement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de son petit frère et ses murs recouverts de posters et de dessins, puis sortit sans ajouter un mot.

\- LA PORTE, JAMES.

Ces vacances étaient de plus en plus pénibles.

_Pourvu quelles finissent vite_.

* * *

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû prier trop fort : l'heure de son rendez-vous avait sonné.

\- Entre, Albus.

L'adolescent s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie, et fut conduit dans l'antichambre, loin des regards des autres alités.

\- Bon. Ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Comment vont tes yeux ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lança quelques sorts en direction de sa tête. Albus se doutait que l'infirmier cherchait à le mettre à l'aise avant de véritablement commencer l'entretien, mais il se prêta au jeu.

\- Ta troisième année se passe bien ? Je te fais un check-up, hein, ajouta t-il en aparté.

\- Ouais, je travaille avec Rose et Scorpius, ça aide.

\- Oui, j'ai vu que tu avais de bons résultats, félicitations. Et en dehors du travail ? Tes relations avec les autres se passent bien ? Tu as d'autres amis que Rose et Scorpius ?

\- Disons que j'ai d'autres camarades avec qui je m'entends bien, mais c'est avec eux que je passe la plupart de mon temps.

\- Tant que ça te convient. N'oublie pas le reste du monde quand même, dit il en un sourire. Et dans les dortoirs ? Je sais qu'il y a certaines années où il y a des problèmes de bizutage.

\- Pas dans notre dortoir en tout cas.

Albus sentait doucement le sujet arriver.

\- J'espère que tu ne te couches pas non plus trop tard, ça doit être tentant de parler jusqu'au milieu de la nuit avec ses amis.

\- Non, je me couche tôt. Vers 22h30. Je lis un peu et je pose ma baguette.

\- Et ensuite ?

L'adolescent déglutit. On y était. Il était tout de même plus serein qu'en arrivant. Machinalement, ses mains s'emmêlèrent.

\- Je.. suppose que j'attends d'être assez épuisé pour dormir.

Geoffrey se redressa sur son siège et l'invita à continuer.

\- Je pense que je m'endors vraiment à 1h du matin. Et après je fais un cauchemar qui me réveille à 4 ou 5 heures si j'ai de la chance. Sinon j'en fais en boucle jusqu'au matin.

\- Ça a commencé quand, tu t'en souviens ?

\- J'en ai fait beaucoup quand j'étais petit, répondit il en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Et j'ai recommencé à en faire presque quotidiennement il y a un an.

\- Donc en troisième année. Tu faisais quoi à ce moment-là pour régler le problème ?

\- Teddy me donnait des potions de sommeil sans rêves quand j'étais trop épuisé et avant les interrogations. Mais je commençais à m'y habituer alors j'ai fais de la méditation à la place. Mais depuis la rentrée, plus rien ne fonctionne, pas même les potions calmantes.

L'infirmier prit une grande inspiration et observa Albus, qui était mal à l'aise.

\- Bon. Il se passe quoi dans ces rêves ?

\- Ça dépend- Il hésita -Mais il y a toujours des serpents. Ils glissent sur ma peau et n'arrêtent pas de siffler. Et il y a toujours un moment où je me fais mordre. Et je le sens vraiment, comme si c'était réel.

Albus réprima un frisson.

-Et à part les serpents, d'autres choses récurrentes ?

\- Il y a… du sang. Qui me coule dessus. Et je ne peux jamais bouger. Ça empeste et ça me donne envie de vomir. Je déteste le sang. Parfois il fait noir, parfois je suis dans une forêt, parfois ailleurs.

\- C'est où ailleurs ?

Albus laissa planer un silence.

\- Il faut m'aider un peu Albus. Je ne vais pas te faire boire de veritaserum. Plus vite on aura comprit où est le soucis, plus vite tu retrouvera un sommeil normal.

Albus se fit violence et délia sa langue en fermant les étroitement les yeux.

\- Parfois… parfois je suis devant une porte.

\- Elle donne sur quoi cette porte ?

\- Sur le bureau de mon père.

\- Pourquoi tu es devant cette porte ?

Albus commençait à se sentir mal. Ses mains tremblaient, comme l'avait déjà remarqué Rose dans le passé.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Impitoyable, Geoffrey attendait une meilleure réponse.

\- _Je ne sais pas_, répéta Albus.

Son crâne le faisait souffrir et la sensation d'être piégé était de plus en plus pesante. La magie de Geoffrey caressa la sienne afin de le détendre et il se laissa faire. L'esprit serein, presque vide, il sentit plus qu'il ne la contrôla sa bouche s'ouvrir et commencer à parler. Il savait comment se déroulait une séance chez un psychomage. Geoffrey était connecté à sa magie, il pouvait presque voir les mêmes images que son patient. C'était une forme alternative de legilimencie, basée sur l'empathie. Albus savait qu'il pouvait résister facilement, mais ses cauchemars ne disparaîtraient pas de cette manière.

\- Je suis devant la porte parce que papa est derrière. Je l'ai entendu tomber.

\- Tu ouvres la porte ?

\- Non. Je regarde à travers.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vois ?

C'est là que l'esprit d'Albus se bloqua.

Refusant de répondre, sa magie obéit à son maître et repoussa avec violence celle de l'infirmier. Un peu trop violemment visiblement, puisque l'adulte eu le souffle coupé net. Revenu à lui, Albus se précipita vers le fauteuil matelassé de Geoffrey et s'inquiéta de son état.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça !

\- C'est moi, j'ai trop poussé pour une première séance, j'ai cru que tu étais prêt. Il lui lança un sourire et une main tranquille devant lui. Tu es allé loin tu sais, ça ne prendra que peu de temps avant que tu sois prêt à lever le voile sur ce souvenir.

Il se redressa et parla, la main posé sur son ventre douloureux.

\- Visiblement, tu étais présent le jour de la mort de ton père. Ce que tu as vu derrière la porte t'as traumatisé, ce qui est normal, et pour dire les choses simplement, ton esprit à bloqué le souvenir pour se protéger du trop gros choc émotionnel. On ne peut pas oublier un événement, tu refuse juste d'y penser. Maintenant, tu es assez mûr pour que ta mémoire se débloque chaque nuit sous forme de rêve, parce que c'est le seul moment où tu ne peux pas te forcer à penser à autre chose.

\- Et les serpents et le reste ?

\- Je pense que ce sont des métaphores que tu as créé pour éviter de revivre directement la scène. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce genre de traumatisme est commun, surtout après la guerre. Nombreux sont les gens à avoir vus des scènes choquantes, et la plupart s'en remettent bien. Tout va s'arranger, tu es sur la bonne voie.

L'infirmier lui offrit un sourire et lui donna du chocolat et une tasse de thé. Albus en profita pour étudier plus attentivement l'antichambre. Elle était petite, en longueur et était une des rares salle du château à n'avoir pas été touché par l'attaque de Voldemort, vingt-deux ans auparavant. Il se sentait enfermé, ici.

Après une dernière petite discussion, l'infirmier congédia l'adolescent qui couru presque jusqu'à la grande salle, enfin libre.

Retrouvant ses ami·es, il posa lourdement son sac au sol et s'installa à la table ronde.

\- Alors, ça a été ? demanda Roxanne, la fille de George.

Albus raconta brièvement son entretien, mais garda les détails pour Scorpius, avec qui il était assez intime pour se confier à ce point.

Engouffrant ses champignons, le blond était trop occupé pour comprendre qu'Albus désirait lui parler seul à seul. Il tenta alors de lui écraser le pied discrètement.

\- Aïe !

Agacé, Albus fit un signe de tête à son meilleur ami, et ils s'excusèrent. Le brun l'emmena dans une salle inutilisée des donjons.

\- Alors, comment ça a été, pour de vrai ?

Albus se lécha les lèvres et commença son récit, les yeux vissés sur ses chaussures. Scorpius l'écoutait d'un air grave, assit sur une des tables de la salle abandonnée.

\- Eh bien ! C'est déjà pas mal. Mon père il en a vu des psychomages, et je t'assure que ça a duré bien plus longtemps que pour toi.

\- Mais je sais pas si je veux vraiment savoir, répondit Albus, les yeux fuyants.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ça fait quatre mois qu'on cherche des réponses ! Tu préfères vivre dans le mensonge ?

\- Omettre la vérité n'est pas mentir...

\- Arrête des serpentardries. Mentir à quelqu'un est une chose. Se mentir à soi-même en est une autre. Même le dieu à la bouche cousue ne se ment pas à lui même.

Albus roula les yeux sous les références mythologiques de son meilleur ami. Il joua distraitement avec la pierre attachée autour de son cou que lui avait offert sa sœur. _Et si Scorpius..._ Perdu dans ses questionnements, il reprit après un silence :

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit Geoffrey qui me débloque. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un connaisse quelque chose d'aussi intime.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

\- Je veux que tu le fasses.

Scorpius le fixa avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Moi ?

-Tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Et tu sais pratiquer la légilimancie.

L'humeur de Scorpius s'assombrit au souvenir de la présence de son grand-père dans son esprit, pendant les vacances.

-Attends, connaître la théorie et l'avoir subit ne veut pas dire ''savoir pratiquer'' !

-Je t'en prie, tu sais parfaitement contrôler ta magie. Je te vois faire à chaque sabbat quand on est à Poudlard ! Tu sais pratiquer l'ancienne magie et surtout, tu sais la sentir alors que la plupart des sorciers y sont sourds.

Scorpius rougit presque sous le compliment, mais Albus n'avait pas finit.

\- Et nos magies s'entendent bien. Alors si avec tout ça, tu n'es pas capable de lier ta magie à la mienne comme le ferait un psy, je ne suis pas sorcier !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je veux bien essayer. Mais si tu te sens mal ou que je pousse trop loin ou que je perds le contrôle, tu me repousses ! On est d'accord ?

-Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. La voix assurée et douce de son ami émut Scorpius plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il lui attrapa doucement la main, caressant distraitement ses doigts. Albus lui faisait autant confiance ?

\- T'es prêt Sev ?

Albus acquiesça. Quand il ferma la yeux, Scorpius commença directement à délier sa magie, la conduisant jusqu'à la sienne. C'était étrange et difficile. Scorpius devait se concentrer pour la guider. Il avait la sensation d'être un marionnettiste, tirant avec exactitude sur les bons fils pour faire avancer un pantin. Le mécanisme était à la fois complexe et instinctif. Il devait fixer son esprit sur sa tâche et ne pas le laisser divaguer. Albus rouvrit les yeux pour observer Scorpius qui avait les paupières closes, la bouche et les bras ouverts.

Il était beau. Sacré.

\- Pense à la porte, dit le blond d'une voix étrange.

Automatiquement, Albus se retrouva projeté dans son propre esprit, face à la porte.

\- Regarde à travers la serrure.

Il se soumit à l'injonction, la magie de Scorpius ronronnant dans son Être. Deux mains douces se placèrent sur ses paupières. Il avait chaud.

\- Détends-toi. Quand tu es prêt, je te laisse regarder.

Albus se détendait peu à peu et prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est bon. Vas-y.

Scorpius enleva ses mains. Albus colla ses yeux à la serrure.

Sous le choc, tout son corps se raidit.

Devant ses yeux se jouait une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir.

Harry Potter était par terre, la peau blanche et les bras rougis. Son estomac se souleva à cette vue. Mais outre le fait de voir son père à moitié mort sur le sol, le pire était de voir un autre homme accroupi à ses côtés.

Draco Malefoy, les larmes dégoulinant sur les joues, tentait visiblement de maintenir éveillé son ennemi juré.

\- Qu'est ce que-

Le père de Scorpius embrassait compulsivement les mains du père d'Albus. Il lui répétait une litanie sans vraiment de sens, et l'esprit de Harry semblait de toute façon trop loin pour l'entendre : le Sidh lui ouvrait les bras.

Scorpius était choqué de voir son père aussi démuni, les émotions à découvert.

Brisant leur torpeur, Albus fit la même chose que son ancien lui et hurla le nom de son père, ouvrant la porte et se précipitant sur son corps chaud.

Draco s'éloigna à reculons, le regard tremblant, et disparut par la cheminée.

C'est le souffle court que les deux adolescents revinrent à la réalité, dans la salle désaffectée des donjons.

Albus était en proie à la panique. Scorpius lui agrippa les bras, et lui intima l'ordre de respirer calmement. Mais l'autre ne pouvait l'entendre. Alors le blond le pressa contre lui, attendant que ses pleurs cessent et que son propre esprit comprenne ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

\- Mon père c'est suicidé, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser l'ampleur de sa perte.

\- Oui.

\- Il s'est tranché les veines.

Draco acquiesça.

\- Et ton père était là.

\- C'est indéniable.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il _foutait_ là ?

\- Apparemment, ton père l'a appelé par cheminée. Il n'aurait pas pu être là sinon.

Albus s'éloigna de son ami.

Mais ils se détestent…

\- Tu connais le dicton, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et tu as bien vu comment mon père pleurait...Vu ce qu'on m'a dit de leur relation, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Ça l'étonnait, lui. Harry avait aimé Ginny. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, pensa Albus. Scorpius répondit à ses bruyantes pensées :

\- Tu es trop binaire. Harry pouvait aimer ta mère et aimer mon père.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ils n'ont jamais… enfin tu vois. Ils auraient pu tenter quelque chose !

\- Avec Voldemort à leurs trousses ? Quelle brillante idée. Le sarcasme de Scorpius fit sourire Albus. Il était sûr que cette même phrase avait été prononcée de la même manière par Draco, des années auparavant.

\- Peut-être qu'ils l'ont fait. Mais ils ne l'auraient pas crié sur tous les toits. Seul mon père doit avoir la réponse.

-Tu crois… Albus se martyrisait les doigts. Tu crois que ton père y est pour quelque chose dans son suicide ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'une engueulade aurait pu pousser Harry à la mort. Vu son histoire, il lui en aurait fallu plus que ça.

Scorpius avait raison. Mais pourquoi alors ? Il se serait donné la mort, aurait appelé Draco pour lui dire au revoir, et tout ça pour quoi ?

-Il faut qu'on parle à Rose, Albus.

\- Il faut que tu parles à ton père, répondit-il au tac au tac.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

\- Oui. Je te raconterais tout.

* * *

**Tadaaa ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et Draco ? Qu'est-ce que cette révélation va changer pour les trois ami·es ?**

**La suite bientôt !**

**Laissez-moi une petite review, ça m'encourage à continuer :) Bonne semaine à vous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Hallo ! Comment allez-vous ? Allez on se détend un peu après le 3ème chapitre ;)

**Disclaimer :** l'histoire est à moi, l'univers est à JKR, etc etc !

**Merci à Cori et sa correction :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

_« Et l'homme en tressaillant a bondi de sa couche_

_Pour suivre le beau monstre à la démarche louche_

_Qui porte un ciel menteur dans ses larges yeux d'or. » _Albert Samain

* * *

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ?

Le mois de janvier s'étant installé, il faisait trop froid pour s'asseoir dans le parc. Le trio s'était donc perché sur de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Scorpius va t'expliquer.

Celui-ci enchaînait clope sur clope, l'anxiété apparente. Rose leur jeta un sort de chaleur perpétuelle.

Scorpius parla d'une voix calme, et le contraste avec l'enthousiasme de Rose était saisissant :

\- Albus se souvient de la mort de son père. C'est à cause de ça qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Il lui conta leur vision du souvenir autrefois bloqué. Rose prenait frénétiquement des notes dans son carnet, l'adrénaline brûlant dans ses veines.

\- On a avancé, considérablement avancé ! On sait où chercher maintenant ! Et la lettre, tu la lu ?

Albus secoua la tête.

\- Je l'ai lue hier, mentit-il. Attends, je la sort.

Il l'a gardait dans son sac depuis quelques jours, ultime relique de son père disparu. Avec une grande inspiration, il commença la lecture qu'il avait fini par connaître sur le bout des doigts.

\- _Ginny. Je voudrais pouvoir m'excuser de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai passé ma vie à subir la volonté des autres. De nuisance, je suis passé monstre, puis à survivant, à descendant de Serpentard, tricheur, menteur, fou, élu, ennemi public, meurtrier, héros. Mon plus grand exploit n'a pas été de survivre à l'Avada, mais de survivre à ma famille, au fantôme de Voldemort, à un basilic, un loup-garou, des centaines de détraqueurs, un dragon, au retour de Voldemort, à sa possession de mon esprit, à des mangemorts… Je crois bien que le destin à fait en sorte de me garder en vie jusqu'à ce que mon heure vienne. _

"_Aucune de mes actions n'est née de ma volonté. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. Jusqu'à me sacrifier. Même mort, j'ai dû revenir parmi les vivants pour finir ma tâche. Maintenant, j'ai accompli tout ce qu'on m'a demandé. J'ai même renoncé à un autre futur que j'aurais pu choisir. Le même choix qu'à dû faire ma mère avant de quitter Poudlard. Trop tard, maintenant.  
"Ginny, je suis fatigué. J'aimerais pour une fois prendre une décision égoïste. Tu m'as offert tout ce que tu as pu, tu as tout supporté, tu m'as donné ce que je désirais le plus : une famille. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Je sais ce qui m'attends de l'autre côté. Et je veux rejoindre le monde dans lequel je devrais être depuis si longtemps._

_"Mes parents et ceux que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de connaître m'attendent. Dumbledore également. Et Sirius, Remus, et même Severus._

_"Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais ne dénigre pas les sacrifices que j'ai fait jusqu'ici. S'il te plaît. C'est mon premier acte égoïste. Heureusement, c'est aussi mon dernier._

_"Prends soin des enfants, et quand tu seras prête, refais ta vie. Je veille sur toi._"

Albus termina sa lecture et rangea la précieuse lettre dans sa poche.

\- Je la reposerais dans la cheminée aux prochaines vacances. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de la garder.

Scorpius se ralluma une cigarette, et Rose se jeta sur son cousin pour le serrer dans ses bras de longues minutes.

\- Je suis désolée...

Elle répéta des centaines de paroles réconfortantes en caressant les cheveux bouclés de son cousin.

Albus se contenta d'observer Scorpius qui le fixait avec un air étrange, de la fumée glissant à travers ses lèvres.

* * *

Malgré le froid, le troisième match de Quidditch de la saison eut lieu l'après-midi même.

\- Quidditch, cracha Rose avec mépris. Pourquoi le plus célèbre des jeux sorciers n'est pas les échecs ?

Scorpius et Albus partageaient son avis. Lily-Luna par contre, était extrêmement excitée par le match Serdaigle/Serpentard.

\- Vous râlez juste parce que vous savez que vous allez perdre ! rit-elle.

Les tournois de Quidditch était peut-être la seule survivance de l'ancienne rivalité des maisons, mais la directrice étant elle-même une fervente supportrice de ce jeu, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à y modifier quoi que ce soit.

N'ayant pas d'intérêt pour ce sport, le trio s'installa à la jointure entre les deux maisons, Lily-Luna à leurs côtés.

\- Hey, Sootie, viens là ! appela Albus.

La petite chatte se flaira un chemin jusqu'au genoux de son humain.

Molly et Lucy, les filles jumelles de Percy Weasley, commentaient le match, et un grand gaillard de Gryffondor était arbitre. Il n'avait pas l'air commode...

Scorpius sortit son sachet de noisettes de son sac et Rose l'imita avec sa plaquette de chocolat. Albus croquait dans les deux et il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'arène.

Pour s'occuper avant le début du match, les élèves s'amusaient à faire la Ola ou a jeter des Flambées Weasley. Une élève osa même jeter un Feuxfous Buseboum, et elle fut évidemment réprimandée par son directeur de maison, mais ses camarades l'applaudirent et la sifflèrent.

Ce ne fut qu'après une attente interminable que le match commença :

Les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et les balles furent lancées. Lily s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de la neige s'écrasant sur les lunettes des joueurs. Alisha, une des amies de Rose, était gardienne pour Serpentard, et la jeune fille malgré ses réserves pour ce sport, acclama son amie comme il se devait.

Au bout d'un moment, même Scorpius et Albus se prirent au jeu. Ils brandirent leur banderole et s'amusèrent à lancer des paris.

\- Le premier but va à Serpentard ! crièrent les jumelles à l'unisson.

Albus se moqua de sa sœur qui lui frappa le bras en retour et lui vola le chocolat qu'il avait dans la main.

Il était difficile de suivre tout les joueur·ses à la fois. Les passes entre poursuiveur·ses s'enchaînaient et Serdaigle peinait à suivre la cadence, le batteur vert-et-argent n'y allant pas de main morte.

\- Molly, tu n'as pas l'impression que McCarter est _un peu_ brutal ?

\- Si Lucy. Je crois même que c'est à la limite de la faute de viser les balais des autres joueurs.

Le batteur en question lança un geste obscène aux commentatrices. _Si c'est à la limite, c'est autorisé_, tel était le credo de Serpentard.

Alisha faisait voler ses cheveux crépus dans les airs, tournoyant entre les trois buts. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Serdaigle entreprenne une percée vers elle, mais un cognard rageur des serpents fit chuter le poursuiveur belliqueux de son balais. Trop occupé à regarder de ce côté du terrain, l'arbitre manqua une faute de Serdaigle :

\- Hochequeue ! Hochequeue de Zabini ! signala Molly.

L'arbitre ne siffla pas et fut hué par la foule, y comprit les professeurs.

\- Qu'il se concentre sur le match plutôt que de saliver sur les tenues moulantes de Quidditch !

La remarque de Lucy lui valu une tape sur les doigts de la part de la directrice.

Pendant ce temps, un poursuiveur de Serpentard, Lorcan (ou était-ce Lysander ?), eu le temps de placer une superbe Fourberie de Finbourgh et marqua le second but.

_DING !_

\- 20 points pour Serpentard ! Serdaigle, va peut-être falloir se bouger un peu !

Enhardie par ces mots, l'équipe des bleus-et-bronze se remit en formation et enchaîna techniques sur techniques, mais les batteurs et la gardienne de Serpentard ne les laissa pas marquer une seule fois. Albus eu pitié pour le poursuiveur de remplacement de Serdaigle qui était un deuxième année : c'était son premier match, ça ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Finn, arrête de te la jouer perso ! hurla Lily-Luna au nouveau.

Le retard pris par Serdaigle semblait de plus en plus compliqué à rattraper au fur et à mesure des sons de cloches assourdissants et les Serpentard se moquaient de leurs adversaires. Un deuxième artifice Weasley fut envoyé par la même élève insolente et un serpent brillant tira une langue gigantesque aux Serdaigle qui virent rouge.

\- Joli ! s'écrièrent en cœur les jumelles en tentant de chatouiller le serpent géant.

Comble de l'humiliation, l'attrapeur de Serpentard attrapa le vif d'or à ce moment-là. Deux coups de cloches firent vibrer les tympans des trois amis.

\- ET SERPENTARD GAGNE ! 190 POINT A ZERO ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes vraiment nuls ! lança Lucy en direction des tribunes bleutés. Le public la hua et McGonagall lui retira son micro sous le rire des serpentards.

\- James a l'air soucieux, remarqua Scorpius a l'oreille d'Albus.

En effet, le capitaine de Gryffondor avait de quoi se sentir anxieux. James avait demandé à échanger le match Gryffondor-Serpentard contre le quatrième match de l'année. Ainsi, il devrait se battre contre les serpents en Avril, et ce qu'il venait de voir ne le rassurait pas. Ça allait être serré.

Albus tenta de parler à sa sœur, mais celle-ci le fusilla du regard et partit engueuler Finn, le remplaçant de Serdaigle. Un poil vexé, il lui lança une vague injure et se tourna vers ses amis :

\- Elle aime vraiment le Quidditch on dirait.

* * *

\- Albus, réveille-toi, chuchota Alisha.

Il se redressa et tenta de paraître intéressé par le cours de Sortilèges. A sa droite, Rose avait réussit son sort d'attraction depuis quelques minutes, et à sa gauche Alisha lui remuait le bras. Il maugréa et tenta de se maintenir éveillé.

Les cours se succédaient et l'excitation des semaines passées s'étiolait peu à peu, laissant place à la normalité de la vie adolescente. Alisha interrompit les pensées moroses de son camarade avec une voix amusée :

\- Dis, comment ça va entre toi et Scorpius en ce moment ?

Par automatisme, Albus chercha des yeux le-dit Scorpius, qui étais à une autre table puisqu'il adorait les sortilèges et "ne tenait pas à être déconcentré par des feignants". La fille de Dean Thomas le remarqua et afficha un grand sourire malicieux. Attendant sa réponse, elle entortilla ses cheveux crépus autour de son stylo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Albus en rougissant.

\- Te moques pas de moi... Ça fait des années que tout le monde fait des paris sur vous !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi, Scorpius, âmes sœurs, et tout le tintouin. C'est quand que vous sautez le pas ?

Il aimait bien Alisha, mais elle avait cette tendance à ne jamais respecter la vie privée des autres.

\- C'est des conneries, rouspéta t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais tu dois admettre que vous avez toujours été, _elle fit de grands gestes incompréhensibles_, enfin tu vois, vous êtes comme un vieux couple !

Il fit une moue agacée pour la forme, mais Albus réfléchit quand-même au sentiment de confiance absolu qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour son _meilleur ami._

Elle avait peut-être raison.

Albus tourna la tête vers Scorpius, assis quelques mètres plus loin. Le blond s'amusait à attirer et repousser les différents oreillers disposés dans la salle de classe. Il avait le visage appuyé sur son poing et sa main tenait nonchalamment sa baguette. Il s'ennuyait autant que lui. Et comme toujours, il avait cette élégance pourtant enfantine qui ne le quittait jamais.

Sa cousine à la tignasse auburn rejoint Alisha et se moqua de son _''visage d'amouraché''. _Albus refusa de poursuivre cette conversation et adopta une posture qui ressemblait beaucoup à un enfant boudeur.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à sa relation avec Scorpius. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Ça lui allait.

L'objet de ses pensées finit par se rendre compte qu'il était observé et accrocha son regard au sien.

Avec un faible sourire, Scorpius écrivit quelque chose sur un petit bout de papier et Albus en profita pour utiliser le sort étudié dessus, juste avant la fin du cours.

_"Après le cours, clope tour astronomie ?"_

Le jeune Potter leva un pouce dans sa direction. Rose avait déjà prévu quelque chose avec Alisha. La jeune afro-indienne se tressait les cheveux pendant que son amie rangeait ses affaires dans son sac et Albus se faufila entre les deux filles pour rejoindre son ami.

Ils partirent du même pas.

A l'escalier qui donnait sur la tour, l'ambiance rieuse fut brusquement arrêtée par un groupe d'adolescents :

\- Salut le mangemort !

C'était James et deux de ses acolytes : un grand blondinet agressif et un asiatique aux tempes rasées, mal à l'aise.

Albus se tendit. Scorpius avait déjà la main sur sa baguette, bien cachée sous sa cape.

\- Alors ? On dit pas bonjour à son grand frère ? Fréquenter des meurtriers t'as retiré ta politesse ?

\- Change de disque, t'es vraiment lourd, il était même pas né. Albus commençait vraiment à se lasser de cette rengaine.

Pour une raison incongrue, James et son petit gang éclatèrent de rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Pas besoin d'avoir quarante ans pour avoir tué quelqu'un.

Scorpius leva un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

\- Albus, tu ne vas pas t'imaginer qu'un _mangemort_\- il insista bien sur le mot -aurait laisser son fils sans éducation ? Il a bien du lui apprendre sa façon de penser. N'est-ce pas Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses des moldus ?

Scorpius répondit, le moins impressionné du monde :

\- Qu'ils sont certainement plus brillants que toi.

James eu un sourire carnassier à ces mots, comme s'il les attendaient depuis le début.

\- Hé mais, ne viendrait-il pas de m'insulter ? Tu as bien insinué que j'étais stupide ?

\- _Ou-aip_.

James se tourna de suite vers ses deux compères, attendant leur confirmation. Un sourire désolé se forma sur son visage.

\- Étant un homme d'honneur, je suis obligé de me venger, tu comprends ?

James dégagea vivement sa baguette et la pointa vers Scorpius. Albus n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir car les deux amis de James le tenait soudainement en joug.

\- Enfin face à face, toi et moi. N'est-ce pas parfait ? Je vais enfin pour te faire ravaler ta petite tête de-

Il fut interrompu par un sort en plein ventre. James se retrouva rapidement la tête en bas, perché en l'air.

\- Tu parles trop, lança nonchalamment le quatrième année, très fier de lui.

Le visage haineux, James se défit de son maléfice et lui lança un sourire presque _jouissif_. Il avait passé une journée merdique, croiser Malfoy était un excellent moyen de passer ses nerfs. Et il aimait se battre. Même sans raison.

_Surtout sans raison._

_\- Diffindo _!

Scorpius ne put esquiver le sort exécuté à la perfection. Une large plaie lui déchira la joue. James profita du fait que son adversaire porte sa main au visage pour lui bondir dessus et le plaquer dans l'escalier. Le mur glacé claqua douloureusement contre son dos.

Albus ne put rien faire, se faisant humilier par divers sorts par les amis de James. Il était incapable de se défendre contre deux sixième années.

Scorpius fut ramené au moment présent par les ongles de James qui s'enfonçaient dans la blessure qu'il lui avait causé. Son doigt plongeait dans sa chair. Tétanisé par la violence du geste, le jeune garçon ne réagit pas.

Plus loin, Albus gémit en sentant la magie de Scorpius, si proche de la sienne, se tordre dans l'espace. Scorpius laissa échapper une inspiration de douleur mais le roux s'accrochait fermement à sa mâchoire.

\- Ça fait un moment que je rêve de te voir comme ça, p'tit con. A chaque fois que je te croise, j'ai la bile qui me remonte à la gorge. Tu me fais _vomir_. Tu le sais ça ?

James joignit la geste à la parole et força Scorpius à acquiescer de la tête.

\- A cause de ta putain de famille, des centaines de gens sont morts. Le jumeau de George, le parrain de mon père, les parents de Teddy...

Son ongle gratta nerveusement la plaie ouverte de Scorpius qui se tordait de douleur et essayait de le repousser. Les yeux de James étaient illuminés par un éclair sadique.

\- Et mon père, _putain !_

Il lança violemment son poing dans le mur et ses os craquèrent à quelques centimètres de sa tête, il avait le regard brûlant.

Scorpius comprit : James était fou.

\- C'est pas fini p'tit blond. Je suis en colère, et ta tête me rappelle trop celle de quelqu'un d'autre pour que je te laisse tranquille.

Quand James le lâcha enfin, il termina son supplice par un dur coup de genou dans son entrejambe, et Scorpius s'étala par terre en gémissant.

Le visage ensanglanté et les mains sur son sexe douloureux, il avait honte.

James lui lança un regard méprisant et fit un signe à ses camarades.

\- Allez on se tire. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Scorpius et leva sa baguette. _Vulnera Sanentur._

La plaie disparut sans laisser de trace et les trois sorciers firent de même.

Albus se jeta sur son meilleur ami, inquiet.

\- Ça va, ça va.

La blessure soignée, la seule douleur qui subsistait était entre ses jambes. Albus ne fit aucun commentaire pendant que Scorpius essayait de se relever. Ils se hissèrent douloureusement jusqu'au haut de la tour, un sort de chaleur serré autour d'eux.

Scorpius se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses jambes pendants dans le vide entre les barreaux de fer. Il alluma une cigarette d'une main rageuse et poussa un juron.

\- Plus jamais. La prochaine fois que ce taré m'approche, frère ou pas, je lui lance un doloris.

Albus grimaça à la promesse. Il savait que parler d'Impardonnables était pensé sans conséquences par la plupart des gens. Mais il savait aussi que Scorpius connaissait très bien ce sort.

Il s'en était rendu compte l'année passée, un jour où, revenant de vacances, Scorpius s'était réveillé en pleurs, le corps tremblant et les yeux éteints par un souvenir familial...

\- Sérieusement Sev, ton frère est dingue.

Albus commençait à s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu devrais en parler à ta mère.

\- Non. Ça l'inquiéterait. Et elle ne me croirait pas. On a plus aucune preuve.

Scorpius grimaça à l'écho de sa douleur vive dans la joue. James avait _enfoncé_ son doigt dedans. Il était malade !

\- J'ai hâte de tomber sur lui en duel.

* * *

Le samedi arriva vite, et ils se retrouvèrent assis dans les gradins. Certains élèves n'étaient toujours pas passés et Scorpius en faisait partie : Au moment où son nom fut appelé, il se leva, l'air presque timide. Il avait quitté le masque colérique qu'il empruntait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait James et était redevenu l'adolescent calme qu'il était.

\- Rose Weasley !

_Ça, c'était inattendu._

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vais te _défoncer _! Tu vas rien voir venir sale gosse !

Scorpius rit de bon cœur à la menace de Rose et lui tendit la main.

\- Si je gagne, tu me masses les pieds pendant une heure. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse copier sur mes devoirs pendant une semaine.

Sûre d'elle, Rose topa.

Les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, Scorpius murmura une rapide prière à Odin. Rose se contenta d'observer le terrain- qui changeait chaque semaine -et d'en enregistrer chaque composant.

Ils étaient cette fois-ci dans une réplique d'une forêt tropicale miniature, étrange puisque la température était inchangée. Glaciale, donc. Le terrain était tout de même assez dégagé pour qu'on les discerne aisément.

Teddy poussa sa voix et commença le décompte après avoir répété les règles.

\- UN !

\- Prêt à prendre la raclée de ta vie ?

\- DEUX !

\- D'une heure, le massage de pieds, n'oublie pas, répondit Scorpius en un clin d'œil.

\- TROIS !

\- _Expelliarmus !_

Scorpius dût son décalage rapide à ses très bons réflexes. Il avait un avantage considérable par rapport à Rose : il connaissait bien plus de sorts offensifs. Puisque venant de familles de combattants, de nombreux élèves étaient en avance sur le programme. Fille de membres de l'Ordre, Rose connaissait des sorts essentiels comme des sorts de soins, de bouclier et quelques sorts d'attaque. Mais si Scorpius pouvait remercier sa famille pour quelque chose, même Lucius, c'était pour l'apprentissage intensif qu'il lui avait imposé dès son plus jeune âge. Scorpius maniait à la perfection des sorts à la limite de la magie noire. Mais comme disait son père, ce qu'il y a de bien avec être ''à la limite", c'est que c'est encore autorisé.

\- _Flamae_, lança Scorpius d'une voix calme.

Une boule de feu de la taille d'un souaffle apparut devant ses yeux. Rose ne connaissait pas se sort.

\- _Carpate_.

La boule de feu se jeta sur la jeune fille qui invoqua un bouclier en hurlant. Scorpius sourit.

\- Tu devrais réviser ton latin, Rose.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, la boule de feu qui était cachée derrière elle la toucha dans le dos. Rose jura sous la douleur et fusilla son ami du regard.

\- Putain, t'y tiens à ton foutu massage de pieds !

Scorpius se contenta de sourire et Rose vit rouge. S'il voulait la jouer comme ça, elle ne s'imposerait aucune limite !

\- Trop lente. _Obscuro._

Scorpius rendit sa meilleure amie aveugle en l'étouffant dans un nuage de fumée opaque. Il s'était inspiré de James. La différence était que lui contrôlait son sortilège, pensa t-il avec une pointe d'orgueil.

Sans attendre, il profita de la faiblesse de son amie pour fermer les yeux, les bras accomplissant un enchaînement compliqué.

\- _Cavea quam protectum..._

Dans les gradins, Albus et d'autres sorcier·es sentirent un brusque relâchement de magie.

Scorpius répéta le sort plusieurs fois, et un halo doré cloué au sol entoura son corps. L'avantage de ce sortilège était qu'il le rendait presque intouchable. Le point négatif, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir du champ de protection sans rompre le sort.

Rose finit par se défaire de son maléfice et se lança un protego solide et efficace. Elle inspecta ensuite le bouclier de son adversaire. _Comment je vais faire pour l'atteindre ?_

Scorpius ne comptait pas la laisser deviner. Il enchaîna sort sur sort, mais ses réserves magiques étaient limitées, et son bouclier en avait drainé beaucoup. Il allait devoir frapper au bon moment.

Rose n'en pouvait plus, elle suait sous sa cape en velours.

\- _Destruo !_ lança t-elle a bout de souffle, sans effet. _Aguamenti maxima !_

Cette fois-ci, ça marcha. Le bouclier de Scorpius était fait pour contrer les sorts offensifs. Et un jet d'eau ne pouvait le blesser. Il se le prit donc en pleine figure. Trempé, il fut obligé de baisser sa garde, et Rose, prise d'un éclair de génie, transforma un caillou posé aux pieds de Scorpius en un petit chien agressif.

Surprit et grelottant, Scorpius fit un bon et son charme se brisa. Il se retrouvait sans défense, une baguette brandie vers son visage et un chien à ses trousses.

_\- Spinae infestia !_ lança t-il en désespoir de cause.

Des dizaines d'épines jaillirent de sa baguette et s'écrasèrent sur le nouveau bouclier de Rose.

_\- Stupefix !_

Le sort toucha Scorpius en plein ventre et il s'étala sur le sol.

Rose avait gagné.

Teddy libéra Scorpius et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Il était trempé et grelottait. Rose lui faisait des grimaces moqueuses.

\- Scorpius, tu aurais gagné si ce sort aussi complexe n'avait pas pompé toute ta magie. Ce type de défense n'est utile que si tu es attaqué de front par plusieurs sorciers à la fois. Ici, c'était juste efficace pour te la raconter et parce que tu avais la flemme de courir.

Scorpius grogna.

\- Rose, tu es stratégique et tu as de bonnes réserves magiques, c'est bien. Mais tu dois travailler tes réflexes. Si Scorpius avait voulu te tuer, il en aurait eu le temps au moins trois fois ! Protège-toi mieux. Si tu ne peux pas maintenir un bouclier, reste constamment en mouvement. Garde ton esprit sur le terrain et ne te fais pas surprendre.

Rose acquiesça.

Teddy se redressa et son visage s'éclaira finalement d'un sourire.

\- Je suis très impressionné par votre niveau ! Mais vous avez eu de bons professeurs, rajouta t-il en clignant l'œil.

Les deux élèves, rassuré·es, retournèrent à l'estrade, félicité·es par leurs pairs.

Après quelques duels, tout le monde fut enfin passé une fois et Teddy adressa quelques mots à McGonagall qui éleva ensuite sa voix du haut de son estrade.

\- Chers élèves. Je vous remercie de tous vous êtres investis dans ces duels. Monsieur Lupin et moi-même allons former des groupes de niveaux d'ici quelques jours. Je me doute que nombreux sont ceux qui ne voient pas l'intérêt de tels duels. Elle soupira et leur afficha un visage triste. Mais j'aurais aimé que mes élèves sachent se battre aussi bien que vous il y a vingt ans.

Sa phrase lança un froid, même si quelques élèves levèrent les yeux au ciel, ennuyés.

Voyant que des nuages commençaient à apparaître, la directrice congédia ses les élèves. Le grand troupeau rentra au château.

Dans la grande salle, Albus s'approcha d'un groupe de personnes fixé sur le tableau d'affichage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont affichées !

Il se précipita vers les feuilles en question, rejoint par Rose et Scorpius qui se chamaillaient. Albus crut distinguer les mots "chaussette" et "devoirs", mais il n'y prêta guère attention, trop excité par la nouvelle.

\- Vous avez vu ? On va pouvoir aller à Pré-au-lard !

\- Va falloir demander les autorisations à nos parents. J'espère qu'ils répondront avant le week-end prochain !

Ils se hâtèrent de rédiger leurs lettres tout en mangeant, tout comme la plupart des autres élèves.

Poudlard avait ses avantages, mais rester enfermé dans un château et son parc, aussi grands soient-ils, était assez éprouvant, et ils étaient tous ravis de pouvoir sortir dans le "vrai monde".

L'avancement de leur enquête était mis à jour, mais Scorpius ne pouvait pas voir son père avant les prochaines vacances, alors le trio mit son plan de côté pour vaquer à ses occupations d'étudiant·es.

\- Pst, c'est qui l'inventeur de la Gorgée de Désenflage, déjà ? Chuchota Albus à son meilleur ami.

\- Regarde dans ton manuel, flemmard, l'interrompit sa cousine.

Albus fusilla Rose du regard et chercha activement la réponse dans son livre de potions. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, Scorpius lui donna un léger coup de coude et tourna son devoir vers lui. Scorpius était habituellement très strict durant les devoirs. Ça ne le gênait pas d'aider Albus, mais il refusait d'aider Rose qui ne fournissait que le strict minium dans certaines matières qu'elle détestait, comme l'Arithmancie. Ça n'empêchait pas l'adolescente d'avoir une bonne moyenne, mais sa manie de ne pas être à la hauteur de son intelligence agaçait Scorpius.

Albus perdit son regard dans la contemplation des bas-fonds du lacs.

\- Sev, concentre-toi.

\- C'est pas ma faute si on s'est installé devant les fenêtres ! Répliqua Albus avec mauvaise foi.

Pendant qu'il admirait les poissons agiles se dandiner à travers la vitre, un fracas se fit entendre. Ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir Lily-Luna sortir de la salle à la dérobée, l'air dévastée.

Rose se tourna vers Alisha qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

\- Je sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait rendre un livre à Albus et elle est repartie tout de suite après être entrée dans ton dortoir !

Interloqué, il couru vers son lit, et vit avec stupéfaction que Lily-Luna avait posé l'album photo disparu de James sur sa couverture. Scorpius l'interrogea du regard et il haussa les épaules.

Que Lily-Luna chipe quelque chose était habituel, mais pourquoi l'album de James ?

Il voyait déjà la dispute entre lui et son frère se profiler à l'horizon.

* * *

**Comme prévu, un chapitre assez calme, profitez-en ;)**

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ne soyez pas timides, laissez une review et donnez-moi vos avis et conseils :)**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous·tes ! Merci d'être toujours là pour suivre cette histoire !

J'ai pris un peu de retard, je m'en excuse. J'ai eu des problèmes avec les petites boules de poils de la famille.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui approfondit enfin la relation entre Scorpius et Albus :)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne serais jamais aussi riche que JK Rowling T-T

**Remercions Cori pour sa relecture ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Chapitre 5**

_« J'ai toujours été frappé par le comportement d'ivrogne des enfants : _

_ils bégaient, titubent, trébuchent, passent sans transition du rire aux larmes. _

_Qu'est-ce que ce serait si, en plus, ils buvaient de l'alcool ! » _Roland Topard

* * *

\- Rentre vite Nadir. Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons extraire du pus de Bubobulb.

En voyant la plante noire gigotante, la plupart des élèves tressaillirent de dégoût.

\- Hm, oui, voilà. Je vous conseille vraiment de vous boucher le nez à l'aide de vos pinces.

Une fois cela fait, Scorpius leva la tête pour regarder les fleurs géantes qui pendaient au plafond de la serre. C'était bien plus beau que cette plante ignoble.

\- Vous allez devoir vider les pustules de vos plantes et verser la mixture dans des fioles. Mettez bien vos gants, vous seriez brûlés si votre peau rentrait en contact direct avec le liquide.

\- Neville ?

D'un signe de tête, il accorda la parole à Rose. Comme la plupart des professeurs de moins de cinquante ans, il autorisait les élèves à l'appeler par son prénom comme cela se faisait dans certaines écoles moldues.

\- A quoi servent ces plantes ?

\- A traiter la malédiction de l'adolescence : l'acné ! Plusieurs exclamations incrédules firent trembler la serre_._ Chacun aura le droit de garder un flacon s'il le souhaite.

Albus reçu un coup de coude taquin de la part d'Alisha, mais l'ambiance était au beau fixe et les élèves étaient pour une fois très concentré·es.

Pendant leurs manipulations, Neville expliquait d'une voix passionnée les différents composants du Bubobulb et la bonne manière de s'en servir. Ensuite, il laissa les adolescent·es se débrouiller et retourna à son microscope. De nombreux objets moldus avaient ainsi étés empruntés et modifiés magiquement après la guerre, les sorciers se rendant enfin compte que la technologie moldue avait certaines choses à leur apprendre.

Neville passa l'heure à chantonner alors que les élèves refrénaient leur envie de vomir. Cette plante pustuleuse était vraiment répugnante.

Le cours terminé, Albus rangea discrètement une fiole d'extrait de Bubobulb. Alisha avait raison : ses hormones étaient parfois capricieuses.

Il grimpa ensuite vers le deuxième étage pour son cours d'Étude des moldus avec ses camarades. Les corps des étudiant·es étaient soudain plongés dans une lumière claire : la salle était dans une des ailes entièrement rénovées d'après-guerre. Elle était donc grande, moderne et vitrée, offrant une magnifique vue sur le parc. La pièce était évidemment aménagée dans un style mêlant magie et moldu, et c'était la seule zone du château a être équipée d'appareils électriques trafiqués.

Dean Thomas les attendaient, les yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Après le succès de la dernière visite dans le monde moldu, ce mois-ci, nous irons dans un lieu de votre choix. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr... Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Des brouhaha s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Chacun y allait de son idée. Certain·es voulaient voir un match de foot, d'autres voulaient retourner au cinéma, d'autres voulaient voir une course de voiture, d'autres voulaient voir des navettes spatiales...

Le but de ce cours était de faire comprendre aux sorciers que les moldus ne leur étaient pas inférieurs. Les sorcières et sorciers possédaient la magie, mais les moldus possédaient l'Art, une imagination débordante, et certaines prouesses techniques que les sorciers ne pouvaient égaler. Étonnement, la majorité des sorciers étaient incapables d'êtres artistes, par exemple, et Dean Thomas possédait de nombreuses hypothèses à ce sujet.

C'est ainsi que l'Étude des Moldus avait pour objectif de sensibiliser les élèves à une culture qui leur était souvent inconnue.

Le groupe se décida pour une pièce de théâtre contemporaine.

\- Bon, ça, c'est fait. Sortez votre livre.

L'œuvre du trimestre était la saga du Seigneur des Anneaux. Les élèves devaient non seulement comprendre l'œuvre et ses qualités littéraires, mais également faire une synthèse de différentes œuvres pour la fin de l'année répondant à la problématique : "Comment les moldus perçoivent la Magie".

Rose grattait furieusement des notes. Elle fut déconcentrée par sa voisine qui pestait contre sa plume récalcitrante et elle se moqua d'elle en lui tendant son stylo bille.

Scorpius était absorbé par le roman- qu'il ne s'était pourtant pas gêné pour critiquer avant même de l'ouvrir -et Albus s'amusait à apprendre l'elfique. Le pire dans tout ça, pensa Albus, c'était que l'écrivain n'était pas si loin de la vérité : le véritable elfique ressemblait assez à ça !

\- Scorpius ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu crois que Tolkien avait rencontré des elfes ?

\- T'as d'autres questions stupides ? Si c'était le cas il les aurait fait beaucoup plus prétentieux.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Scorpius reprit :

\- Plus sérieusement, il a peut-être trouvé des écrits elfiques quelque part. Ou alors il a eu des visions. Ou l'aide de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait. Ou alors il était très doué, va savoir.

Scorpius n'avait pas détaché pas son livre des yeux et se reconcentra sur les lignes imprimées.

Le fils du Survivant arrêta son apprentissage de cette langue presque fictive, et posa la question à son professeur qui sourit.

\- Très bonne question, cinq points pour Serpentard. Eh bien, il existe des moldus capables de divination, voir même de certaines formes de magie. Pas de la magie physique et visible comme la notre, mais une sorte de persuasion tellement forte qu'elle parvient à changer le cours des choses.

Devant le regard perdu de ses élèves, Thomas poursuivit :

\- Imaginez les moldus comme des aveugles. Quand un animal est privé d'un sens, son corps s'adapte et optimise ses capacités. L'aveugle peut se repérer grâce aux résonances dans l'air, il a un meilleur odorat... De la même manière, les moldus ne peuvent pas utiliser de magie, mais ça ne les empêchent pas de la voir, ni de la ressentir. L'empathie, l'instinct, la médiation, la transe, la poésie, les rêves, l'intuition, l'art, sont des formes de magie que les moldus ont naturellement développés, et avec lesquelles nous sommes moins familiers qu'eux.

Scorpius fixait le professeur sans cligner de l'œil, enregistrant le discours dans son esprit. Rose nota le tout dans son calepin, et Albus resta bouche-bée.

\- Mais vous reverrez ça en sixième année. Bon, ça va être l'heure de manger. N'oubliez-pas, mercredi soir on projette l'adaptation cinéma de la pièce qu'on a choisit, dans cette salle. J'espère vous voir nombreux !

Le professeur Thomas les quitta sur ces mots et les laissa filer. Comme c'était mardi, il ne leur restait que le cours de Sortilèges et ils pourraient profiter de leur après-midi.

Ils prévirent ensuite d'accompagner Scorpius fumer sa dose de nicotine.

\- Ces couloirs sont troooop loooongs.

\- T'arrêtes un peu de te plaindre ?

\- Je te jure, j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'allongent d'année en année ! Et puis-

\- Attention ! coupa Rose.

Elle attrapa le bras de son cousin et l'éjecta derrière elle : une forme flottante était en train de tenir une bougie la tête en bas, faisant couler de la cire brûlante sur le sol.

\- Peeves ! T'as failli nous blesser ! hurla Albus

\- J'aime pas l'hiver, répondit l'esprit. Il fait trop froid, ça me coupe toute envie de vers : trop de torches sous mon toit.

L'esprit frappeur avait l'air perdu, et il s'engouffra sans un mot de plus dans les pierres du châteaux. Les trois ami·es se questionnèrent du regard devant ce discours étrange et tournèrent les talons.

\- Fais gaffe aux ombres, petit Potter. Te fais pas bouffer comme Saint-Potty.

Albus se retourna vivement, mais tout ce qu'il put percevoir fut un tintement de clochettes.

* * *

L'hiver.

C'était à cette période que les élèves de Poudlard tentaient par tout les moyens de trouver des idées pour se réchauffer : des couples se formaient, des disputes séparaient des amis, tout était bon pour ne pas croupir sous le froid.

L'après-midi à Pré-au-lard se passait bien. Tout le monde avait reçu son autorisation parentale à temps, et Lily-Luna avait décidé de passer son temps avec Teddy. Elle se promenait à son bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais Rose se sentait mal-à-l'aise devant cette image. Quelque chose la dérangeait.

\- Rose, traîne pas, on va boire un coup aux Trois-balais !

Elle secoua la tête et rattrapa ses deux amis.

\- Désolée ! Scorpius, tu paies ma part ?

\- Et en quel honneur je te prie ? demanda t-il avec amusement.

\- Ça effacera ta dette du duel. répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Scorpius capitula. Il espérait qu'elle saurait se tenir, il comptait s'acheter quelques fournitures avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Madame Rosemerta s'approcha vers leur table, un torchon à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera mes mignons ?

\- Trois bièraubeurres.

\- Eliz' ! Trois bièraubeurres pour la quatre ! hurla t-elle en direction de sa fille.

Au final, les trois ami·es enchaînèrent plusieurs tournées et Scorpius se ruina de bon cœur. Albus profita de l'inadvertance de la patronne pour glisser une pastille des Facéties Weasley dans leurs chopes, ce qui en augmentaient la teneur d'alcool, assez pour donner une sensation de bière non-coupée. Leurs corps réchauffés se rapprochèrent, et les blagues grivoises les firent rire à gorge déployée.

Rose sourit en voyant les jambes d'Albus croisées avec celles de son ami.

Il faisait chaud, confortable, mais les jeunes gens furent tout de même poussés dehors après plusieurs consommations par une Rosmerta contrariée.

Une fois rafraîchit par l'air glacial, Scorpius brisa le silence enneigé en poussant Albus d'un coup de coude.

\- J'ai enfin compris pourquoi ton frère t'en fais autant baver : il doit se sentir bien laid à côté de toi ! dit-il en ricanant.

Scorpius avait les joues rougies et les yeux vitreux. Rose était partie dévaliser Zonko, laissant les deux garçons seuls comme ils en avaient rarement l'occasion.

Albus rigola à la phrase du blond et continua de former un petit tas de neige avec son pied.

\- Albus, je suis sérieux !

Scorpius se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le prit par le bras, l'esprit échauffé par la bière. Une bourrasque de vent fit trembler leurs corps.

\- Écoute, tu es loin d'être idiot. Tu sais bien qu'on n'est pas juste amis.

Albus claqua la langue et fit mine d'avancer, mais Scorpius le reteint et le supplia.

\- Tu pense pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de se mentir, Sev ?

Cette phrase déclencha un rire amer que Scorpius avait rarement entendu et Albus se dégagea sèchement.

\- Je t'écouterais le jour où tu seras capable de m'en parler sans être ivre.

Il s'éloigna de Scorpius sans se retourner.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Scorpius se sentit pour la première fois abandonné par Albus. Ce dernier lui parlait, mais il sentait nettement une certaine froideur entre eux. Albus n'était pas aussi tactile qu'avant, parlait peu pendant ses pauses clopes, et il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux.

Leurs ami·es se demandaient où étaient le problème et Scorpius aurait bien eu du mal à leur répondre. Ce week-end devint comme une parenthèse dans leur amitié. Chaque parole déplacée aurait pu tourner au scandale, et Sorpius était bien content de pouvoir échapper à cette situation pendant les duels ou dans ses devoirs.

Lundi soir, après le cours d'astronomie, Scorpius prit son courage à deux mains et fit signe à Albus de le suivre en haut de la tour. Albus s'accola au mur, mal-à-l'aise. Il avait la sensation que son enfance mourrait de la même manière que les plantes en hiver. C'était ça grandir ? Ne plus savoir régler les problèmes à coup de patacitrouille ? Pourquoi tout devenait si compliqué d'un coup ?

Scorpius sortit une cigarette et posa ses bras sur les barrières qui le séparaient du vide. Le paysage était sublime. L'eau du lac était lisse, parsemée de rayons de lune. Tout était calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça à Pré-au-lards ? commença Scorpius. J'aime pas les grands discours. Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. Toi aussi, et tout le monde le sait.

Albus fut surprit par sa franchise. Scorpius avait toujours été un peu lâche, et il pensait qu'il tournerait autour du pot.

\- Je ne sais... J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un jour changé de sentiment à propos de toi, dit Albus en tentant de trouver les mots justes.

Scorpius sourit et son ami sentit des vagues de magie onduler contre lui. Il se calma instantanément.

\- Tu sens ? Nos magies sont liées. À vie. Tu crois vraiment que c'est si facile normalement de plonger dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre comme un psychomage ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est normal de sentir _autant_ la magie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça t'a jamais semblé bizarre ?

Albus se mordit la lèvre. Ça lui avait toujours paru normal, mais en y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas ce même lien avec Rose, ni avec sa mère, ou sa sœur. Bien-sûr, tout les sorciers sont sensibles à la magie, tout le monde était capable de la sentir dans l'air, et chez les autres.

Mais sentir la magie de quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur de soi, sentir sa magie s'enrouler autour de la sienne, ça c'était quelque chose.

\- Désolé de donner dans le romantisme à deux balles, mais on est liés, c'est un fait ! insista Scorpius.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne crois pas qu'on a à se "mettre ensemble" ou n'importe quoi de ce genre. On est ensembles depuis le départ, tenta d'expliquer Albus.

\- Mais tu fais comme si t'étais pas au courant ! contrat-il, je te donne la main, je te bouffe des yeux, ma magie devient brûlante quand tu es proche, je te dis que tu es _beau_ à pré-au-lard et tu m'envoies chier parce que je suis bourré ? _Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes d'être fâché contre moi ?

Agacé par le tour que prenait la conversation, Albus attrapa la taille de Scorpius, pressa son corps contre le sien et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche

Scorpius poussa doucement la main d'Albus de son visage et captura ses yeux verts.

\- Je t'aime, idiot. Si c'était juste ça que tu voulais entendre, chuchota t-il.

\- 'Tain c'était pas si difficile, râla Albus pour la forme, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de l'entendre !

L'héritier des Malfoy se détendit, il se sentait enfin à sa place. Il replaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, s'éloigna, et reporta son attention sur le vide.

\- Tu crois que nos pères apprécieraient tout ça ? gloussa Albus.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de leur approbation, répondit le blond.

Albus acquiesça et s'étira avec un petit couinement.

\- Viens, on redescend.

Les autres élèves remarquèrent vite le changement entre les deux garçons, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Scorpius, ce n'était une surprise pour personne. Les sorciers n'avaient pas vraiment de norme de couple établie. Seuls les sangs-purs exigeaient qu'un enfant naisse de chaque sorcier, afin de ne perdre aucune goutte du précieux sang magique. Et là encore, il suffisait de se marier et de procréer, une fois cela fait, tout était toléré.

Scorpius était juste inquiet que son grand-père soit au courant. Être en couple passait, être en couple avec le fils de celui qui avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres passait beaucoup moins.

Le lendemain, pendant que toute l'école déjeunait, Scorpius et Albus attendaient Rose et Lily-Luna, qui manquaient à l'appel.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de discuter à l'abri des regards, dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Lily, je sais que ça doit être difficile à comprendre, tu es jeune et-

La deuxième année lui coupa la parole en répliquant qu'elles n'avaient que deux ans d'écart, et que sa cousine n'avait pas à lui donner des conseils.

\- Lily, il a _vingt-deux ans_ ! T'es qu'une gamine comparée à lui ! T'as même pas tes lunes* et tu te crois amoureuse d'un homme ? T'as vu comment tu t'es tournée en ridicule à Pré-aux-lard ?

La-dite gamine avait des larmes plein les yeux et la sensation d'être trahie lui déformait les traits. Rose faisait référence au moment où elle l'avait surprise aux bras de Teddy, quand elle s'était séparée du groupe pour faire ses achats. Lily-Luna avait été très tactile et charmeuse avec Teddy, et s'il n'avait pas remarqué ses intentions, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il réalise l'image que Lily-Luna avait de lui.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé... lâche-moi.

L'écho d'une profonde lassitude teintait ses paroles.

\- Il est adulte. Pas nous. Tu vas te prendre le râteau de ta vie et il n'osera plus s'approcher de toi de peur de passer pour un _croqueur de gosses_. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

Si la très jeune fille avait du mal à voir la différence entre elle et un professeur, fut-il Teddy ou non, Rose tentait de la convaincre que lui la voyait bien.

\- Teddy te voit juste comme sa petite sœur. Ce que tu es, d'une certaine manière.

Lily-Luna se remit à pleurer. Elle était désespérément amoureuse de son frère adoptif et ne savait pas quoi faire contre ça. A croire qu'une malédiction pesait vraiment sur leur famille.

\- Comment tu pourrais comprendre, t'es jamais tombée amoureuse !

La porte s'ouvrit et l'enfant sursauta.

\- Hey, Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Albus avait finit par les trouver et observa le visage de Rose en quête de réponses. Celle-ci détourna les yeux et soupira bruyament.

\- Je vous laisse, dit-elle en quittant les toilettes.

Libérée du regard de sa cousine, Lily-Luna se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère.

\- Luna... Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas, je veux t'aider.

Mais sa sœur avait trop honte de ses sentiments et refusa de s'expliquer. Elle se contenta de pleurer encore et encore.

Plus tard, elle décida qu'elle garderait ses pensées pour elle, et que Teddy ne devineraient jamais être la source de ses tourments. Rose avait raison, elle n'était qu'une gamine, se rappela-elle avec peine.

Albus finit par se rendre à son cours de défense, laissant sa sœur à regret, puisqu'elle refusa violemment de l'accompagner sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il longea le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et monta l'escalier qui conduisait à sa salle, au premier étage.

Le sujet de cette journée était les épouvantards. Les élèves n'y avaient pas étés confronté·es l'année précédente, leur ancienne professeure ayant été beaucoup plus obnubilée par les vampires que par le reste du programme.

Teddy Lupin leur enseigna d'abord les caractéristiques des épouvantards, puis comment lancer le sort pour se débarrasser d'une de ces créatures.

\- De nombreuses personnes ont étés leurs victimes. Ils se cachent souvent sous les lits ou dans les armoires, tout les coins sombres et effrayants d'une maison. Les enfants sont leurs cible préférée puisqu'ils sont facilement apeurés. C'est du pain béni pour les épouvantards.

Le jeune homme parlait en tournant autour d'une vieille commode qu'il tapotait du doigt.

\- J'ai récupéré cette armoire au ministère. Elle était dans un appartement moldu et l'épouvantard présent dedans les terrifiaient depuis des années. Voyons-voir comment vous vous débrouillerez face à vos peurs les plus grandes.

Les yeux dorés de Teddy devinrent noirs et son allure se fit elle-même plus austère tandis qu'il faisait place. Albus avait souvent du mal à savoir s'il contrôlait ces métamorphoses ou si elles étaient involontaires. Mais c'était très impressionnant.

Rose fut la première à passer. Elle s'installa devant le vieux meuble avec un claquement de langue nerveux.

Au bout de quelques instants de flottement, un brouillard s'échappa du tiroir et s'étira de toute sa longueur sur le sol, sous les pieds de Rose. En un instant, des kilomètres de vide apparurent sous ses pieds. Rose fut prise de panique et tenta de s'accrocher aux manches de ses camarades, mais elle se calma quand elle réalisa que ce vide n'était pas réel, juste une projection de l'épouvantard.

Elle tendit les bras et s'imagina voler au dessus de tout cet espace. Puis elle lança le sort et transforma le vide en carte postale. La petitesse de la carte la fit rire.

\- Célia, à toi !

La fille de Blaise Zabini marcha avec assurance sur l'épouvantard pendant que Rose s'éloignait.

La créature se métamorphosa en un poulpe gluant, remuant ses tentacules sur le sol pour attraper la jeune fille.

-_ Riddikulus ! _S'exclama Célia.

Les dîtes-tentacules se transformèrent en dreadlocks étalées sur le sol. Un élève rastafari se bidonna en voyant le poulpe ainsi coiffé.

\- Bien ! Albus, vas-y ! lança leur professeur.

Albus s'avança et le clac significatif de la transformation retenti une nouvelle fois dans la salle de classe. Un serpent ensanglanté glissa vers lui, la tête levée dans sa direction. Albus déglutit en voyant la traînée de sang poisseux que déposait le reptile derrière lui.

\- _Ri-Riddikulus !_

L'animal s'enroula à toute vitesse sur lui-même, imitant la forme d'un Bretzel.

Teddy enchaînait, faisant passer tout les élèves les uns après les autres. Le monstre se transforma en araignée velue, en un homme menaçant, en mère énervée, en lettre de renvoi...

Puis en mangemort.

\- Scorpius !

Le mangemort se tourna vers lui, et Scorpius commença a tressaillir de peur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa baguette : La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un grand homme blond habillé de manière somptueuse se tenait sur le seuil, et Scorpius n'eut pas l'air moins effrayé.

Teddy attira l'attention de la créature et transforma le loup qui apparu en petit chihuaha.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Je viens récupérer mon petit fils, j'ai une nouvelle familiale à lui annoncer de toute urgence.

L'homme avança pour tendre au professeur un papier d'autorisation de la directrice. Pendant que Teddy le parcourait des yeux, Lucius Malfoy ne se gêna pas pour détailler le jeune homme des pieds à la tête, et grimaça devant la couleur bleue des cheveux de Teddy. Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur l'imposant personnage et Teddy autorisa Scorpius a quitter la salle, non sans un reniflement méprisant.

Rose suivit son meilleur ami des yeux, le visage grave. Albus lui jeta un regard inquiet.

Scorpius quitta la salle en silence sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son grand-père. L'homme le laissa passer devant, puis fit danser sa queue de cheval dans son dos en claquant la porte sur l'adolescent aux épaules basses.

* * *

_*Lunes : Autre manière de dire "règles"_

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire et à me faire parvenir vos critiques :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

Boooonjouuuur ! Mes partiels sont enfin finis, je suis LIBRE ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, maintenant c'est bon, les vacances sont là :)

Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Bien. C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je rappelle que je répond toujours aux review, à condition que vous la postiez avec votre compte ou une adresse mail :)

**Disclaimer** : Ok j'avoue, je suis JK Rowling sous couverture. (Non ? Zut.)

**Merci qui ? Merci Cori !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

_« L'enfer c'est la haine qui luit dans ton œil. » _Oswald Mbuyiseni Mtshali

* * *

Quand les élèves eurent fini leurs trois heures de cours avec Teddy Lupin, quelques cris retentirent dans le couloir lorsqu'yels tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Scorpius avachit contre le mur, l'air mal en point.

C'est un de leurs camarades qui hurla le nom de leur professeur. Teddy fit claquer ses bottes cloutées sur la pierre froide du château et s'accroupit près de son élève.

\- Albus, Rose, aidez-moi à le porter. Vous autres, allez manger !

Yels transportèrent le corps et le sac du garçon dans la salle et le firent s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Teddy.

\- Scorpius, tu m'entends ?

Il fit claquer ses doigts devant son visage, et l'adolescent ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Rose sortit du chocolat de sa poche et tendit un bout à son meilleur ami qui mâcha avec difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est ton grand-père ?

\- P...Partit depuis longtemps. Il voulait me faire passer un message.

Teddy convoqua un patronus et lui intima l'ordre d'avertir la directrice. Il rassura Scorpius en lui disant que jamais son grand-père ne reposerait les pieds dans cette école. L'héritier des Malfoy détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas.

Il tremblait.

\- Scorpius, commença Albus, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le garçon savait que l'entente dans la famille Malfoy n'était pas au beau fixe, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que Lucius puisse un jour s'introduire dans le château pour corriger son petit-fils.

\- Que je sorte avec le fils d'Harry Potter n'a pas l'air de le ravir, plaisanta Scorpius qui grimaça la seconde d'après, ses muscles encore meurtris. Teddy soupira et lui intima de boire deux potions qu'il était allé chercher dans une armoire de la salle.

\- Il a subit un doloris, dit-il avec stupéfaction. Comment a t-il pu te faire ça ?

\- C'est sa manière de s'exprimer, ricana Scorpius

\- Arrête Scorpius, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu dois en parler aux aurors, répondit Rose, je suis sûre que mon père pourra t'aider.

\- Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais si j'attaque Lucius en justice, toute la famille en pâtira. Je n'ai pas envie que mon père ou ma mère en souffrent. Je ne peux pas faire déshériter papa. La société commence tout juste à oublier qu'on a un mangemort en vie dans la famille, et je ne vais pas le lui rappeler.

Teddy tenta de trouver une solution, mais rien n'y fit, Scorpius était décidé à garder sa bouche close, et il comprenait ses raisons.

\- Parles-en à ton père, si vous tenez vraiment à régler ça en famille. Je m'assurerais au moins qu'il ne puisse plus t'atteindre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tu peux changer d'avis quand tu veux Scorpius, ajouta t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Scorpius attrapa son sac avec une grimace et remercia son professeur.

\- Vous avez quoi comme cours après manger ?

\- Soins aux créatures magiques.

Teddy sourit à la mention de son ancien poste. Il fit promettre à Scorpius de passer voir l'infirmier de Poudlard et de modérer drastiquement ses efforts durant les prochaines heures.

Une fois de retour dans les couloirs, Scorpius révéla d'une voix basse :

\- Après qu'il m'ait fait son discours sur le fait de ''coucher avec l'ennemi'', de ''pactiser avec Potter'' il... il m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire les ''mêmes erreurs que mon père''.

Albus et Rose se regardèrent avec un certain choc. L'ordre de Lucius semblait leur ouvrir une nouvelle piste dans leur enquête.

Les trois élèves se rendirent tant bien que mal dans la grande salle. Albus était inquiet pour son.. ami ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi à présent ? Scropius était encore en état de choc, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, et se faisait violence pour avaler quelques bouchées de son assiette.

\- Allez, c'est du potimarron, t'adores ça le potimarron, l'encouragea Rose en lui caressant le dos.

Scorpius restait perdu dans ses pensées, secoué par quelques tremblements résiduels du doloris.

Albus se sentait mal pour lui. Le simple fait d'imaginer Malfoy senior lever la main sur Scorpius l'en-rageait, alors l'imaginer lui jeter cet Impardonnable.. Comment un parent pouvait-il faire une chose pareille à sa propre chair ? L'image de James l'insultant lui revint en mémoire, mais il chassa ses souvenirs d'un mouvement de tête. Non, la relation houleuse qu'il entretenait avec son frère n'avait rien à voir avec l'abus dont faisait preuve Mr Malfoy envers son petit-fils.

Vraiment, Albus ne comprenait pas.

Il ne cessa de quitter Scorpius des yeux, serrant les poings à la vue des légers soubresauts qui envahissaient toujours les muscles de son _ami_. La prochaine fois que je croise ce con, je lui brise la nuque, pensa Albus.

* * *

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques se passa bien. C'était, avec la botanique et la divination, le cours préféré de Scorpius, alors il se donna du mal pour paraître en bon état et participer au cours. Les licornes étaient le sujet du trimestre, au grand bonheur de presque tous·tes les étudiant·es. Ces créatures étaient fascinantes et très charismatiques. Même les moldus n'avaient pas pu les oublier suite à leur séparation avec le Monde Sorcier, c'est dire.

Le problème, c'est que les licornes sont difficiles à approcher. Ce jour-là, une seule avait daigné pointer le bout de son nez, et Mrs Gobe-Planche avait demandé à ses élèves de faire des croquis de l'animal.

A son malheur, Scorpius n'avait pas pu approcher le superbe équidé. La plupart des licornes ne supportaient pas les hommes, et en quatrième année, il aurait été difficile de les considérer comme des enfants. Seules certaines filles pouvaient approcher la licorne, et quiconque était trop 'impur' était rejeté violemment.

\- Professeur, sur quels critères les licornes acceptent-elles ou non de se faire approcher ? A part qu'elles n'aiment pas les garçons ?

\- Eh bien, la professeure eu l'air gêné et détourna le regard, seules les personnes vierges peuvent les toucher. Les humains qui ont déjà eu des expériences sexuelles, sans aller aussi loin, ne peuvent pas s'approcher de trop prêt. Et enfin, certains critères son plus flous. Il sembleraient que les esprits psychologiquement dérangés soient également rejetés. En clair, il faut être le plus innocent possible pour qu'une licorne vous accepte. Ou ne pas être totalement humain.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Scorpius.

\- Un sorcier avec du sang de vélane, un loup-garou, un vampire, ou un sang-mêlé d'une autre créature sont très bien tolérés par les licornes. On ne sait pas bien pourquoi elles n'apprécie pas les humains.

\- Sûrement parce qu'on leur a volé leurs cornes et leur sabots pendant des décennies, grommela une élève à ses côtés, caressant les crins de la créature.

Scorpius observa avec respect la licorne qu'il ne pourrait jamais approcher. Soudain, sa main droite fut prise de crampe. Il posa sa plume avec une grimace. Ses muscles étaient encore faibles après le traitement que lui avait réservé son grand-père.

Il se remémora la scène et fut prit de nausée. Lucius l'avait traîné sous une des arcades, non loin de la salle de classe. Il avait ensuite jeté un _assurdiato_ autour d'eux et l'avait ensorcelé sans attendre. Scorpius n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait pu que hurler encore et encore. Les muscles déchirés, les poumons plein d'eau, l'esprit en feu. Tout son être n'avait été que douleur.

L'adolescent caressa distraitement son cou en pensant au moment où Lucius l'avait littéralement plaqué sur le mur, les pieds à 1quinze centimètres du sol.

_« Si j'entends que tu continue__s__ de __fricoter__ avec Potter, je te fais la promesse que ton père ne pourra rien faire pour te protéger cette fois-ci. Potter a défait le Seigneur des ténèbres et tu _oses_ te lier a lui ? Je ne tolérerai pas une fois de plus ce comportement dans _ma_ famille, ton père a déjà fait cette erreur à ta place. »_

Scorpius avait tenté de déglutir, le visage devenu rouge. Il avait tenté de repousser les mains de son grand-père mais celui-ci avait resserré sa poigne plus fort encore. Il avait cru mourir.

_« J'ai tué et torturé des centaines de moldus. Ne crois pas qu'un avorton dans ton genre pourra me tenir tête. Ton père n'y est jamais parvenu, tu ne réussira__s__ pas mieux. Tu te _soumettras_. N'oublie pas ce que je suis. »_

Puis il l'avait lâché, le laissant s'écrouler de tout son poids sur la pierre glaciale du couloir. Scorpius avait prit une grande inspiration et s'était mit à tousser à s'en cracher les poumons. Quand le patriarche fut loin, il avait répondu dans un murmure écorché : _« Je n'oublierai pas. »_

Il se tira de son souvenir lugubre et suivit ses amis vers le château, lançant un dernier regard à la créature si pure.

Une fois à l'heure du dîner, Scorpius n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'appétit. Même le Baron sanglant avait l'œil vissé sur lui, inquiet. Comment allait-il pouvoir cacher sa relation avec Albus à son grand-père ? Qu'allait dire son père s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était quoi cette histoire comme quoi Harry et son père avaient étés proches ?

Il fit par de ses questionnements à ses ami·es. Scorpius avait hâte de voir son père et de connaître le fin-mot de l'histoire.

* * *

\- _Tempus, _jeta une petite voix étouffée.

Trois heures du matin. Albus rejeta les couvertures hors de ses jambes et posa les pieds sur le sol frais. La tête entre les mains, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs, son sommeil ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré. Il avait toujours du mal à dormir, des cauchemars, et des valises sous les yeux. Il s'observa dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. C'est pas humain d'avoir une tronche comme ça à quatorze ans, se dit-il. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux injectés de sang et sa lèvre gonflée à force de la mordre de manière compulsive.

Il faisait peine à voir.

Avec un regard de regret vers son lit, il se glissa hors du dortoir et entreprit une balade dans le château. Au point ou j'en suis, pensa t-il. Il espérait juste que son directeur de maison, le professeur Khanssen, ne l'attraperait pas hors du dortoir pendant le couvre-feu. Ni Rusard d'ailleurs. En vieillissant, le cracmol était devenu de plus en plus aigri et mauvais. Et Miss Teigne était étrangement toujours en vie. Il frissonna en imaginant les yeux perçants du vieil animal sur sa nuque.

Il dépassa les donjons et croisa le Baron sanglant qui discutait avec un autre fantôme. Intrigué et l'esprit épuisé, il les fixa peut-être un peu trop longtemps. Les fantôme n'aimaient pas qu'on les fixe.

\- Un problème Mr Potter ? Pouvons-nous connaître la raison de votre présence dans ces froids lieux, à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ?

Les fantômes étaient étranges et fascinaient Albus comme ils avaient fascinés son père. Les ectoplasmes ne le regardaient pas vraiment, leurs yeux se posant bien plus loin, au-delà de son corps, dans un autre temps. C'était très perturbant.

\- Mr Potter ?

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à dormir. L'excuse paraissait bien faible dite de cette manière à des morts. Il se sentait un peu pathétique. Les deux fantômes ne se génèrent pas pour le lui faire savoir d'un regard. Après tout, eux ne pourraient plus jamais dormir, et il imaginait leur désespoir. Il ressentit pendant quelques secondes l'horreur de n'être qu'un souvenir d'une autre époque, flottant inlassablement, pour l'éternité.

Il remercia Merlin d'avoir épargné ça à son père.

\- Tu... n'arrives pas à dormir ? Répéta le deuxième fantôme, un fin garçon aux cheveux clairs.

Albus recula de quelques pas en voyant le regard hanté de ce garçon. Il avait une plaie béante à la gorge qui saignait sans fin. Il y avait une raison à pourquoi il était interdit de se promener seul dans les couloirs, la nuit.

\- Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir, continua le fantôme, explique-moi comment je pourrais dormir alors que je saigne encore ? Je sens les crocs de ce monstre dans ma gorge, je sens ses griffes dans mon cou, je vois le regard horrifié de mes amis qui ne pouvaient _rien faire ! _Et toi, le _fils du Survivant_, tu te permets de te plaindre ?! Ton père devrait avoir honte !

Il s'était avancé dangereusement vers Albus mais fut stoppé par la main du baron sanglant. Il ne savait pas qui était ce fantôme, mais il semblait être mort durant la bataille de Poudlard.

Albus voulut se retirer, mais les deux êtres semblaient refuser de se déplacer. Il fut donc obligé de leur passer à travers. Le froid qu'il ressentit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il souhaitait de tout cœur ne jamais se retrouver comme eux, perdu entre deux mondes.

Il n'arpenterait plus les couloirs après le coucher du soleil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quelques chouettes firent leur tâche habituelle de distribution de courrier. Rose adorait les voir surgir dans la grande salle, volant gracieusement jusqu'aux élèves. Elle ouvrit son journal quotidien et se dirigea automatiquement à la rubrique politique. Après la guerre, sa mère était devenue ministre au département de régulation des créatures magiques, puis avait été mutée au département de la Justice. Ainsi, Rose surveillait de près les actions juridiques de sa mère, non sans fierté.

Les élections ministérielles avaient commencées, et elle avait hâte de connaître le dénouement, dans quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi ta mère ne s'est pas présentée ?

Rose regarda Roxanne comme si elle était stupide.

\- Quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait envie d'être premier ministre ? A son poste, ma mère peut faire bouger les choses. Tu as bien vu le nombre de lois qu'elle a réussi à faire passer. Si elle était ministre, elle serait détestée par encore plus de personnes et devrait plus s'occuper du decorum que des problèmes de l'Angleterre Sorcière.

Scorpius réfléchit aux diverses lois qui existaient grâce à Hermione Granger. Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée au poste, la condition de la plupart des êtres magiques avait évolué. C'était aussi grâce à elle que les enfants sorciers avaient la possibilité d'aller dans des écoles primaires sorcières, afin de donner à tous les enfants une éducation égale, et une expérience du monde moldu élevée. En effet, certains cours étaient donnés par des moldus, comme l'anglais ou les mathématiques. Et ces écoles étaient situées non-loin des écoles moldues, permettant aux élèves de se lier d'amitié avec eux dans les parcs ou dans les squares voisins.

\- De toute façon, reprit Rose, on n'a pas énormément de choix cette année. C'est soit Amélia Donpel, soit à nouveau Shaklebolt. Et il serait temps que ça change, il commence à rouiller.

Albus ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ou si elle ne faisait que répéter ce que sa mère disait du ministère. Dans tout les cas, il voulait bien la croire.

\- Et elle a quoi de spécial cette Donpel ?

\- Elle a la tête sur les épaules, ce qui est rare, expliqua Scorpius. Elle a un fils sorcier et un autre moldu, elle est donc en contact permanent avec les deux mondes. Et elle est assez avant-gardiste. A la différence de Shaklebolt, elle se rend compte que la frontière entre nos deux mondes et de plus en plus fine. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui était en charge du projet d'Habituation.

Albus le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu n'y connaît vraiment rien en politique ? C'est le projet qui soutient les artistes moldus et sorciers à véhiculer des œuvres 'fantastiques' dans le monde moldu. Depuis le début du projet, presque tous les sujets britanniques savent ce qu'est un sorcier, un loup-garou, un gobelin ou un centaure. Ainsi, le gouvernement espère les habituer doucement à l'idée qu'on existe. Tout comme les cours intensifs d'étude des moldus sert à nous habituer, nous.

Albus acquiesça et observa la photo de journal de la quarantenaire aux cheveux noirs. Amélia Donpel, hein ? Elle avait l'air d'avoir de quoi devenir une brillante première ministre.

Après le déjeuner, tout ce petit monde se rendit dans l'arène, comme tous les samedis depuis la rentrée. Tous les élèves étaient passé·es au moins une fois, et des groupes de niveaux avaient étés formés. Sans surprise, les enfants des anciens combattants étaient tous·te placé·es deux ou trois années au dessus de leur niveau. Ainsi, Albus et ses ami·es s'étaient retrouvé·es dans le groupe des sixièmes années. Et Hugo et Lily-Luna avaient été placé·es dans les quatrièmes années.

Alors que Scorpius s'approchait de son meilleur ami pour faire équipe avec lui, James lui barra la route.

\- Mettons-nous ensemble, Malfoy. Tu pourras avoir ta revanche, chuchota t-il.

Au souvenir du sadisme dont James avait fait preuve, Scorpius sentit l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines et sa main se porter à sa joue. Plus jamais il ne perdrait face à James. Il ne voulait plus jamais connaître l'humiliation d'être accolé contre un mur, à la merci de ce taré.

\- Que tous les duos se tiennent prêt !

Seul le groupe de niveau sixième année se battait aujourd'hui. Les autres étant libres, yels auraient pu profiter de leur samedi matin, mais la plupart des élèves ne voulaient pas manquer le spectacle.

Albus jeta un regard inquiet à Scorpius, mais celui-ci restait concentré sur le visage narquois de James Potter. Scorpius caressait sa baguette distraitement. Comme il avait hâte de voir ce vaurien face contre terre...

\- 3...2...1...COMMENCEZ !

Des éclairs de magie fusèrent dans l'arène. Ils étaient une trentaine à se battre devant toute l'école. Scorpius attaqua son ennemi avec véhémence, contenant sa magie pour plus tard. Il devait suivre les conseils de Teddy et n'attaquer réellement que lorsque James se serait épuisé. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver vu sa manière d'enchaîner les sorts les uns après les autres.

\- _S__t__upefix ! Tarentallegra ! Confundus ! Everte statis !_

Scorpius restait constamment en mouvement et ne se gênait pas pour slalomer entre les autres élèves et éviter tout sortilège.

\- _Silencio ! _Lança Scorpius.

James se retrouva dans l'incapacité de parler et il fit exactement ce que Scorpius attendait : il essaya de jeter des informulés. James en était bien sûr incapable et il gaspilla toute sa magie en essais infructueux.

C'était le moment.

\- _Stranguleus epineas._

Une liane sorti de la baguette de Scorpius. D'abord fine, elle se jeta ensuite sur James et s'enroula autour. Plus sa victime se débattait, plus les lianes se multipliaient et gagnaient en puissance. Un filet du diable portatif, en somme. James devenait de plus en plus rouge, et Scorpius ressentit du plaisir à voir James souffrir. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ordonna à la plante d'enfoncer ses épines dans la chair de son ennemi. Scorpius sourit en voyant le sang de James perler sur son cou. Il tenait sa vengeance. Encore un peu...

\- Scorpius vainqueur ! Annonça Teddy. D'un geste de baguette, il annula le sort et libéra James. Celui-ci jeta un regard de pure haine à son adversaire et lui hurla une injure. Scorpius se contenta de sourire : il avait gagné.

* * *

Ils auraient du se douter que ça ne serait pas aussi simple. James avait été hué par de nombreux élèves et sur son visage la honte se mêlait à la colère. Il semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler dès qu'il était en présence du serpentard et ne se gênait pas pour le fusiller du regard durant les repas.

Un jour où il était dans la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches sur la poésie scandinave, deux larges mains couvertes de tâches de rousseurs claquèrent contre sa table.

\- Salut mangemort, annonça James avec un sourire. Tiens, c'est un petit mot de la part de McGonagall. Elle m'a demandé de te l'amener.

Sans un mot de plus, il le laissa seul. Scorpius ne savait pas quoi faire de ce papier. Était-ce vraiment un mot de la directrice ? Elle était proche des Gryffondor, il était probable qu'elle lui avait fait passer le mot, en espérant les réconcilier.

Avec prudence, il déplia le parchemin. Quatre phrases étaient écrites à l'encre noire.

_« Toi qui li__s__ ces mots,_

_les erreurs de tes aînés se savent._

_Que le pire des maux_

_sur ton bras gauche se grave. »_

Il avait lu de manière automatique et regrettait amèrement de l'avoir fait. A peine eut-il finit de lire le dernier mot que son bras se mit à brûler. Il se crispa sur lui-même, haletant. Avec horreur, il découvrit sur son bras la marque des ténèbres, la même que celle qu'il avait entre-aperçu sur le bras de son père.

Il fit ce que n'importe qu'elle personne sensée aurait fait : il paniqua. Scorpius essaya d'abord de frotter compulsivement le tatouage, sans succès. Il se mit à courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour la frotter avec du savon et jura face à son reflet miroir devant son malheur.

\- _Finite ! Finite !_

Rien n'y fit. _'C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible'._ Il aurait pu comparer le dégoût qu'il ressentait à devant cette Marque à la vue qu'aurait un moldu en voyant une croix gammé gravée sur sa peau. Il voulait que ça s'en aille. _Maintenant_.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir l'infirmier, pensa Scorpius.

Il se ravisa bien vite en imaginant la réaction de Geoffrey. En imaginant la réaction des gens. Le sourire que James lui lancerait tous les jours. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Non, il irait à la bibliothèque, voire même à la réserve. Des livres au sujet de malédictions devaient bien exister. James n'avait pas pu inventer ce sort.

C'est un visage décidé qu'il vit dans le miroir. Oui, j'irais faire des recherches et j'effacerais cette maudite marque moi-même, personne n'en saura jamais rien, pensa t-il.

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il partit se coucher, en prenant bien soin de paraître normal aux yeux de ses amis.

_« Personne ne doit savoir. »_

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'est ce que ne cessait de se répéter Albus depuis quelques jours. Son meilleur ami était apathique. Il aurait dû être satisfait et fier, après tout, il avait battu James en duel. Un sixième année ! Mais au lieu de se réjouir, Scorpius gardait les yeux rivés sur son parchemin, décrochant le moins de mots possible.

Albus et Rose avaient bien essayé de le faire parler, mais Scorpius prétendait que tout allait pour le mieux, et son sourire s'effaçait dès qu'il se replongeait dans ses pensées. Était-ce le souvenir de Lucius qui l'angoissait ? Avait-il peur de revoir son grand-père ?

Les jeunes gens ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards inquiets à propos de leur ami. _Que peut-on__ faire ?_

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons essayer, je dis bien essayer, d'apprendre le sortilège de Patronus.

De nombreuses acclamations enthousiastes résonnèrent dans le salle de Défense.

\- C'est un sortilège complexe qui est depuis récemment enseigné en sixième et septième année. Cependant, la plupart d'entre-vous ont le niveau pour exécuter ce sort. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, sachez que vous aurez tout de même acquis de solides bases qui vont en faciliteront l'apprentissage au moment venu.

Teddy accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire et commença à expliquer la théorie du sort à sa classe.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire dans quelles situations est utile un patronus ? A part devant un détraqueur ?

La fine main de Scorpius se leva.

\- Un patronus est également utile devant certaines créatures comme la Moremplis. Il me semble qu'un patronus peut également repousser certains êtres maléfiques, mais il n'y a que peu de sources à ce sujet. La lumière vive d'un patronus peut parfois suffire.

\- Dix points pour Serpentard. En effet, connaître ce sort est très utile dans certaines situations désespérées. Il est également possible de convoquer un patronus pour envoyer un message à un autre sorcier, ou pour calmer quelqu'un qui subit une crise d'angoisse.

Suite à ces explications, le groupe passa à la pratique. La classe était partagée entre les serpentards et les serdaigles. Chacun se plaça dans un coin de la salle et essaya de produire le sort.

\- Ne pensez pas tout de suite au patronus. Pensez à votre meilleur souvenir. Il faut que vous le sentiez. Vivez le à nouveau. C'est votre mère qui vous enlace ? Sentez ses bras autour de vous, la chaleur de son étreinte, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le sentiment d'être choyé. Vous devez ressentir le souvenir.

Chacun tentait de faire pour le mieux.

Scorpius avait trouvé un souvenir dans sa mémoire. Un soir où il était dans sa salle commune. Il avait finit ses devoirs, c'était un vendredi, et il était allongé sur Rose qui lui massait le crâne comme d'habitude. Albus jouait à lire dans les lignes de sa main. Il était en contact physique avec les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus. Il était heureux.

Mais il ne parvenait qu'à effleurer ces sensations. Il _sentait_ la marque immonde qui déformait son bras. Il _se sentait_ sale et honteux. Il possédait le symbole d'années de guerres et de milliers de morts gravé sur sa peau.

Il avait envie de vomir.

De son côté, Rose était parvenu à créer un mince filet de lumière de sa baguette. Teddy l'encouragea, et passa à côté de Scorpius.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à... sentir le souvenir, soupira l'adolescent.

Le professeur plissa des yeux.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse en ce moment ? Il peut être difficile de te concentrer si tu sens triste ou stressé. C'est à cause de Lucius ? chuchota t-il.

Scorpius acquiesça, préférant mentir que d'avouer qu'il avait la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur le bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es hors de portée, ici. Et puis, tu as un avantage sur lui, les mangemorts sont incapables de produire un patronus, lui confia t-il en souriant.

Au lieu de le rassurer, la phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Scorpius. La marque pouvait elle être réelle ? La malédiction de James faisait-elle de lui un véritable mangemort, ou était-ce 'juste' un tatouage ? Il se mit à douter.

_« C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'arrive pas à faire de patronus. »_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à gratter sa peau à travers sa manche, en un vain espoir de faire disparaître l'horrible serpent tatoué.

\- Teddy, je peux sortir ? Je ne me sens pas bien.

Scorpius paraissait en effet encore plus blanc que d'habitude, et le professeur le laissa partir sans problème. Les élèves, intrigués, observèrent le serpentard quitter la classe. Prit d'un mauvais pré-sentiment, Teddy se tourna vers Albus.

\- Accompagne-le. Et emmène-le à l'infirmerie si nécessaire.

\- D'accord.

Albus courrait dans les couloirs depuis de nombreuses minutes maintenant. Ses chaussures claquaient sur la pierre et les planches du château.

_Mais où il est passé ?_

Quand il atteignit les toilettes les plus proches, il crut d'abord que Scorpius n'y était pas. Mais il entendit un gémissement étouffé suivit d'un son guttural. Quelqu'un vomissait. Avec précaution, il entra dans les toilettes, cherchant à savoir dans quel box était caché son ami.

\- Scorpius ?

Seul un hoquet angoissé lui répondit.

\- Scorpius ! Cria t-il lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'adolescent. Celui-ci était affalé sur la cuvette en porcelaine, une expression douloureuse gravée sur ses traits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il se mit à genou à ses côtés, passant une main douce dans les cheveux du blonds. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous la caresse, sa tête écrasant son bras crispé sur les toilettes.

L'odeur ne laissait pas de place au doute, son petit-ami avait régurgité le peu d'aliments que son estomac avait contenu.

\- Pousse-toi, je-

Le dos de Scorpius se courba sous les spasmes incontrôlables de son ventre et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit pour cracher sa bile brûlante dans l'eau. Il fut encore secoué de contractions pendant quelques secondes interminables où il eut l'impression de mourir étouffé. Son estomac était vide et tentait de rejeter du néant. La douleur était atroce.

Tout ce que put faire Albus, c'est tracer dans son dos des petits ronds réconfortants du bout des doigts.

\- Ça va passer, ça va passer, tentait de le rassurer Albus pendant que sa gorge brûlait sous l'acide.

Épuisé, il se rassit sur le carrelage froid, les yeux dans le vague. Il craignait de nouveaux soubresauts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Scorpius ?

En silence, le malade détourna le regard et raffermit sa prise sur la manche de sa robe. Il ne dirait rien.

* * *

**Décidément, il y en a des secrets ici ! Je me demande combien pourront survivre au temps qui passe et aux murs impitoyables de Poudlard...**

**Laissez-moi une petite review (ou une grande hein, c'vous qui voyez) afin de me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! **

**Histoire de vous tenir au courant : deux autres fanfics HP sont en train de germer dans mon esprit. Je pense que sauf indication contraire, la plupart se situeront dans la même "histoire élargie". Sous-entendu, si c'est à l'époque de Harry et co, le Harry en question sera bien le père du Albus de cette fanfic. Le même espace-temps quoi ^^**

**Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Prenez-soin de vous :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour !

Alors alors, beaucoup de retard hein ? *évite les lancés de tomates* J'ai eu des rattrapages à passer ET une fantastique bêta-lectrice, Cori, m'a aidé à re-corriger cette fic et la rendre plus agréable à lire. Je vous invite donc _**très fort**_ à lire les nouvelles notes de bas de page des chapitre 1 et 2, il y a des précisions **_importantes_** dedans (c'est pas long).

A partir de maintenant, le rythme redeviendra plus normal.

Je vous laisse lire l'avant avant avant dernier chapitre ici présent (ouuuh ça passe vite) ;)

**Disclaimer : D'après ma banquière, je ne gagne toujours rien pour cette fanfiction \o/**

**Merci encore à Cori et sa patience !**

**Chapitre 7  
**

_« La pire souffrance est dans la solitude qui l'accompagne. » _André Malraux

* * *

Allongé sur le sol, Scorpius se désintéressa du lourd grimoire pour observer le ciel. L'air était frais. Plus que frais même, mais il avait besoin de s'aérer en ce moment. Il ne pouvait supporter les regards inquiets de ses ami-es, et même s'il admirait leur ardeur à tenter de le faire aller mieux, il refusait toujours de répondre à leurs questions.

Il était buté.

Le garçon chétif qu'il était préférait enchaîner les cigarettes et observer les étoiles. Dans le parc, aucune lumière artificielle ne polluait le ciel, chaque constellation était visible. Dans son appartement londonien, il avait prit l'habitude de n'observer qu'un ciel verdâtre, bien loin de toute la beauté qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il s'amusait même à repérer du doigt ses constellations préférées, sous toutes leurs variantes mythologiques.

_On dirait un gâteau d'anniversaire géant._

Il ricana sans joie et souffla sa fumée toxique vers le ciel, tentant d'éteindre toutes ces minuscules bougies éternelles.

Sans hésiter, il écrasa ensuite son mégot sur son bras. Avec une grimace, il regarda sa peau blanchir et fondre, faisant disparaître un autre petit rond du tatouage abject qui refusait de s'en aller. Avec un soupir, Scorpius reporta son attention sur l'ouvrage qu'il avait laissé tomber.

C'était le troisième grimoire qu'il lisait depuis deux semaines. Il avait cherché sans relâche une solution à son problème dans la bibliothèque et commençait à désespérer. Jetant un coup d'œil à son bras gauche, il se demanda s'il allait devoir vivre toute sa vie avec cette malédiction.

Il commençait même à s'imaginer devenir manchot.

James continuait de le narguer dans les couloirs à chaque fois qu'il le croisait._ ''Salut mangemort'' ''Fais-gaffe, t'as un serpent dans ta robe'' ''T'as la gueule d'un condamné',_ tant de piques qui était insuffisantes pour alerter ses amis, mais suffisantes pour êtres des rappels cuisants de sa nouvelle condition.

\- Et merde !

De colère, il balança son livre dans l'herbe humide. Il avait froid, il avait faim, et il ne trouvait aucune solution dans ces_ putain_ de bouquins !

Découragé, il s'alluma une septième cigarette.

Le mercredi matin, penché au-dessus de son chaudron, Albus était perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était installé aux côtés de sa cousine, laissant Scorpius ruminer dans son coin avec un autre camarade.

\- Rose, remue moins vite, elle va devenir liquide sinon.

Le remerciant du conseil, Rose modifia sa posture et ralentit le rythme. Ils étaient en train de préparer une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges et les pauvres scarabées morts donnait la nausée à Albus. Il prit néanmoins grand soin de les écraser dans son mortier, jusqu'à en obtenir une poudre brillante.

-_ Verser dans le chaudron et attendre vingt secondes avant de remuer trois fois de le sens deosil_, lit méticuleusement Rose à son partenaire.

Albus obéit aux instructions et versa le contenu brun de son mortier dans la mixture brûlante. Ils ne devaient commettre aucune erreur ou la potion serait fichue.

La professeure s'approchait des différentes paillasses tour à tour, levant de temps à autre un sourcil critique devant certaines potions... étranges. Là où tous les chaudrons devaient contenir en leur sein une mixture kaki, certaines revêtaient de curieuses couleurs oranges ou marrons.

\- Professeure Bluedrake ? Je crois que j'ai un problème avec ma potion, annonça d'une voix balbutiante le petit Jack Homeness.

\- Recommencez. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard.

Elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le mélange gargouillant et fit claquer sa longue jupe dans l'air. Ses longs cheveux dreadés dégringolaient en cascade dans son dos. Albus remarqua que Scorpius regardait la professeure avec insistance.

\- Rose.

\- Hm ? elle était occupée à compter le nombre de tours qu'elle devait faire avec sa baguette.

\- Scorpius prévoit quelque chose.

\- Tu parles de lui comme s'il était un dangereux criminel.

La foudroyant du regard, Albus saisit son poignet et l'empêcha de verser trop de poudre.

\- Je ne veux que son bien.

Rose haussa les épaules. La potion finie et versée dans une fiole étiquetée, la classe se vidait peu à peu, mais comme il l'avait prévu, Scorpius leur fit signe de partir sans lui.

\- Il va lui parler de quoi à ton avis ?

\- Ça, on va vite le savoir.

Une fois dehors, les deux cousin-es attendirent que tous les élèves furent hors de vue, et Rose sortit deux Oreilles-à-rallonge de son sac.

\- George les a améliorées, maintenant on peut aussi voir ce qu'il se passe plutôt que de se contenter d'entendre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rose s'inséra le fil rosé dans l'oreille.

-_ Allez !_

Obéissant à l'ordre, les fils se déplièrent pour passer sous la porte, et un œil gluant roula sur le sol, retranscrivant ce qu'il voyait à travers un petit nuage magique apparu devant eux.

_Pratique,_ se dit Albus,_ presque autant que le bracelet que ma mère m'a donné __à Yule__ !_

Sous leurs yeux, Scorpius se tenait devant Belladona Bluedrake, la tête basse.

\- Il faut que vous m'aidiez à l'enlever.

La professeure croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air hésitant sur le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas si-

\- Ne mentez pas. Je sais que ma famille vous a déjà vu vendre des potions dans l'allée des Embrumes. Vous avez sûrement croisée une foule de... personnes non-fréquentables se battant pour avoir une potion pareille. Je suis certain que vous en avez tiré un très bon prix.

La quarantenaire fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontente du ton que prenait son élève.

\- C'est sûrement un malentendu, mais il me_ semble_ avoir entendu une menace dans vos propos.

Un air de défi se lisait sur le visage de l'adolescent, et Albus se demandait à quoi il jouait. La professeure savait qu'il faisait allusion à son passé de vendeuse de contrebande. Elle avait autrefois gagné sa vie grâce aux potions euphorisantes et autres mixtures illégales. Et elle n'en était pas fière.

\- Sachez, monsieur Malfoy, que la directrice connaît très bien mon ancien métier. Et mes anciens clients, ajouta-t-elle avec insistance. Vous ne pourrez rien soutirer de moi en jouant sur ce terrain là, j'en ai peur.

Les deux cousin-es purent voir à travers l'image leur meilleur ami qui perdait de son assurance devant ces paroles, mais leur vision était gênée par les meubles de la pièce.

\- Je... Vous_ devez_ m'aider. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de garder_ ça_ à vie. Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi qu'il y a une potion !

Devant le regard désespéré et la supplique de son élève, les traits de la potionniste se détendirent.

\- Scorpius. Cette potion ne serait efficace que si_ ceci_, dit-elle en désignant son bras, était une vraie. Mais c'est une malédiction, un sortilège. Les potions ne peuvent rien contre ça. Vous dîtes ne pas connaître l'auteur de ce méfait, il va donc falloir s'adresser à un Briseur de sorts.

Dépité, Scorpius acquiesça et tourna les talons.

\- Je ferais tout de même des recherches. Peut-être que j'ignore tout simplement qu'une telle potion existe._ Elle hésita_, je suis désolée que certaines personnes s'en prennent à vous pour les erreurs passées de votre famille.

\- C'est un classique de l'histoire. Tout se répète, lui répondit-il avec une amertume qui ne lui allait pas.

En la remerciant, Scorpius marcha vers la sortie. Albus et Rose se dépêchèrent de rembobiner les Oreilles-à-rallonge et s'adossèrent contre le mur, l'air de rien.

\- Alors, t'as parlé de quoi avec Bluedrake ?

\- Je lui ai demandé des renseignements sur une potion que j'ai vu chez mon père.

Sans plus de détails et sans que les deux adolescent-es osent insister, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres, où les attendait Neville Londubat. Mais Albus et Rose échangèrent un regard entendu, et un peu blessé·es d'êtres tenu à l'écart.

_On découvrira ce qu'il se passe._

_Ma main est bizarre._

Plus il la regardait, plus elle lui semblait squelettique. Comme si elle perdait peu à peu en consistance.

Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut enfin qu'il était dans une maison en flammes. Mais étrangement, il était bien. La fumée était agréable et il prit plaisir à la laisser brûler ses poumons.

Des gouttes d'acides se mirent à tomber sur lui.

Ploc ploc ploc.

Sa peau fondait à leur contact et c'est à ce moment seulement il commença à paniquer. Il tenta de leur échapper : impossible. Il regarda à nouveau sa main et remua les doigts. Ses os étaient blancs et ses articulations se détachaient de leur prison de chair.

_Qu'est-ce qu_'_il m'arrive ?_

Et encore ces foutus serpents qui s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles et grimpaient le long de ses os...

\- Put- Ah !

Le souffle court et haletant, Albus tenta de reprendre ses esprits, une très désagréable sensation de vertige dans son crâne.

\- Sev ? Ça va ?

Le regard sincèrement inquiet de Scorpius sur lui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point son petit-ami lui manquait, en ce moment. Il en profita pour capturer le regard de Scorpius, ne voulant pas que cette attention cesse.

\- Sev ?

Albus attira le garçon qu'il aimait à lui, le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Il tremblait encore et gardait un œil sur sa peau, pour être sûr qu'elle ne fonde pas.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant, ça va mieux.

Les jours suivants aidèrent grandement Albus a défaire ce nœud qui pesait dans son ventre depuis que Scorpius s'était éloigné de lui. Le cours normal de sa vie pouvait à présent reprendre.

Le genou écrasé contre celui du blond, Albus mâchait paisiblement son toast à la confiture.

Les deux garçons avaient rapidement retrouvés leur complicité anciennement perdue. Scorpius n'était toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais Albus s'était fait la promesse de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. La discussion qu'il avait épié avec Rose lui revenait souvent en mémoire. Quelle était cette potion dont Scorpius avait parlé ? Quelle était la chose qu'il souhaitait faire disparaître ? De quelle malédiction était-il question ?

Un sombre pressentiment lui susurrait que James était encore une fois à l'origine du problème.  
\- Roxanne, envoie la confiture par ici !

\- Le 's'il te plaît' c'est pour les chiens ? La jeune femme lui tendit le pot de mauvaise grâce.  
Albus remarqua que toutes les dix secondes, une petite goutte d'eau s'effondrait sur sa robe. Il rit et secoua avec affection les cheveux mouillés de Scorpius.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'arroses avec ta tignasse de chien mouillé, pourquoi tu les sèches pas avec un petit sort ? demanda Albus  
\- Le résultat est plus appréciable lorsqu'ils sèchent naturellement, répliqua Scorpius avec un petit air hautain.  
Albus répéta ces derniers mots avec une grimace moqueuse et le blond lui claqua gentiment la cuisse pour le faire taire.

\- Ali, tu veux pas me passer ton emploi du temps ? Comme ça je le recopie et je pourrais passer vous retrouver plus facilement. Et puis, je veux voir à quoi ça ressemble un planning de quatrième année, il paraît que vous bossez jamais ! demanda Lily

Tout en protestant sur le mal-fondé de la rumeur, Albus fouilla dans son sac et en tira une feuille froissée.  
\- Alors... lundi on a Arithmancie pendant une heure, puis Métamorphose, le déjeuner, deux heures de libre, et Astronomie jusqu'à 19 heures pendant tout l'hiver. Le mardi c'est deux heures de Botanique, deux heures d'Étude des moldus, manger, une heure de Sortilèges. Mercredi deux heures de Potions et une heure de Botanique, après-midi libre-

\- Attends, attends, vas moins vite.

Albus fit une petite pause et joua avec ses bracelets avant de reprendre :

\- Jeudi c'est Sortilèges, Histoire de la magie, Divination. Et vendredi trois heures de Défense et deux heures de Soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Et duels le samedi matin, compléta Scorpius.

\- Et duels le samedi matin, oui.

Lily-Luna nota le tout sur un bout de parchemin déchiré.

\- En fait ça va, vous avez un emploi du temps normal.

\- Bah oui. C'est pas parce qu'on passe pas encore nos B.U.S.E qu'on fout rien de l'année. Mais c'est vrai que comparé aux cinquièmes années, c'est pas grand-chose, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres élèves.

Normalement levé-es à 8 heures du matin, la plupart des élèves se permettaient une grasse matinée le dimanche, notamment les cinquièmes et septièmes années, en plein dans leurs révisions.

Albus pouvait voir du coin de l'œil James affalé sur sa table, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a trop fait la fête. Albus se détendit et s'étira les bras : James semblait trop fatigué pour les emmerder aujourd'hui, c'était bien. Ils allaient pouvoir profiter de leur dernier jour de week-end.

Une fois de retour dans leur salle commune, Rose proposa une partie d'échecs à Albus, qui accepta par pure provocation.

Scorpius les regardaient jouer, assis sur le tapis. Il retira ses chaussettes et se prit une avalanche d'insultes outrées. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à remuer ses orteils malodorants sous le nez de Rose.

\- Scorpius, c'est pas du jeu si tu la déconcentres !

Le blond rit pour la forme et les laissa tranquilles.

Le lac était plus bleuté que d'habitude. C'était un phénomène qui se produisait chaque hiver. Mais les animaux marins n'étaient pas gênés par le froid. Scorpius se perdit dans la contemplation des hautes et fines algues rouges qui dansaient au fil de l'eau.

\- Échec, annonça Rose.

\- Hein ? Mais il était pas là ton fou !

\- T'es pas assez concentré. T'as préféré garder l'œil sur ma tour, idiot.

Tandis qu'Albus cherchait un moyen de sauver son roi sans sacrifier sa dame, Scorpius fut captivé par la vue d'un serpent d'eau. Le reptile ondulait gracieusement à côté de la vitre.

_T'es n'es pas en hibernation,_ _toi ?_ pensa-t-il.

Brusquement, le reptile se tourna vers la salle commune et Scorpius eut l'impression que celui-ci le fixait. Le serpent tenait sa tête droite, son corps enroulé sur lui-même, et ouvrit sa gueule intimidante. Exactement comme la Marque. Dans un élan de paranoïa, il fut prit de nausées, se leva sans prévenir et fuit la salle sans répondre à l'appel de ses ami-es.

\- Scorpius ! Reviens !

\- Reste là, je vais le chercher.

\- On couvrira plus d'endroits à deux, répondit rapidement Rose.

Hochant la tête, Albus et elle s'engouffrèrent hors de la salle et partirent chacun dans une direction opposée, dans le dédale des couloirs.

Vivre dans des cachots pendant sept années pouvait sembler déprimant, mais Albus s'y sentait en sécurité. Qui viendrait chercher des élèves dans des cachots ? Si des intrus tentaient le coup, ils devraient traverser tout le château pour les atteindre, et les serpentards seraient les derniers attaqués, leurs dortoirs étant encore plus enfoncés dans le sol que ceux des poufsouffles. Il suffisait de détruire les tours pour atteindre les serdaigles et les gryffondors : voilà ce qu'avaient risqué les fondateurs en voulant pousser la métaphore des animaux totems de leurs maisons.

Oui, on était en sécurité dans les cachots.

Mais peut-être pas de soi-même.

En sortant, il bifurqua à droite, direction les toilettes, face à la salle de Potion. C'était là que Scorpius se rendait à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de vomir, ce qui était apparemment le cas.

_Bingo._

\- Scorpius...

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Tu dois aller voir Geoffrey, maintenant. Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure.

Étouffant un juron, Scorpius resta courbé au dessus des toilettes, clairement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Je peux pas prévoir à l'avance quand est-ce que je vais vomir !

\- Tu pourrais voir si tu n'es pas malade. Je sais pas moi, un ulcère ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Scorpius roula des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas d'_ulcère_.

\- Si tu étais un fille, je dirais que tu es enceinte, dit Albus dans une faible tentative d'humour.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille_ non plus_.

En regardant l'adolescent brun à la peau mâte couverte de tâches de rousseurs, il se rappela qu'il parlait à son compagnon et qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter de lui aboyer dessus.

\- Écoute... retourne dans la salle commune, ça va aller.

Albus ricana un '_mais bien sûr'_ et souleva son petit-ami par le bras. Il le fit s'asseoir à côté des lavabos et mouilla son mouchoir pour éponger la bouche de Scorpius.

\- Un evanesco aurait été plus rapide, se moqua faiblement le blond.

\- Tais-toi.

Albus s'occupa du fils de mangemort en souriant. Pas d'evanesco pour cette fois.

\- Allez, on va prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien.

Si quelqu'un s'était aventuré sous la neige quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait surprit deux jeunes garçons en train de s'embrasser, une cigarette abandonnée dans la main du plus grand.

Le jeudi suivant, une fête fut organisée pour célébrer la fin des élections ministérielles, juste après le match de Quidditch.

La double annonce avait excité toute l'école et les élèves couraient vers le parc pour assister au match. Cette fois-ci, c'était les deux vainqueurs de la saison qui allaient se disputer la coupe : Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Comme d'habitude, les supporters étaient divisés en 3 catégories : ceux qui encourageaient leur propre maison, ceux qui ne voyaient pas leur équipe jouer et choisissaient d'encourager une autre équipe, et ceux qui préféraient rester neutre (mais qui au moment des résultats diraient qu'ils encourageaient l'équipe gagnante, évidement).

Molly et Lucy se tenaient à leur place de commentatrices, la directrice attendant d'elles la plus grande impartialité. Ce qui semblait déjà perdu d'avance puisqu'elles affichaient clairement les couleurs de leur maison sur leurs vêtements.

Leurs traditionnels sachets de chocolat et de noisettes dans les mains, le trio regardait le match, le seul match de Quidditch qui les intéressaient un tant soit peu.

Albus sourit : il voulait surtout voir la défaite sur le visage de James.

Celui-ci était bien sûr attrapeur, et avait réussit à se hisser en capitaine d'équipe. L'atout principal de Gryffondor était leur trois poursuiveuses : Amalia Prewett, Charlie Robins et Clémence Spinnet. Elles étaient redoutables et jouaient en étroite collaboration, pas une seule ne cherchait à jouer en solo, ce qui rendait leurs buts très difficiles à éviter. Alisha avait donc une grande pression sur les épaules, et Rose priait pour qu'elle parvienne à empêcher le plus de souaffles possible de rentrer dans les buts. Elle devrait supporter la mauvaise humeur d'Alisha pendant des jours, sinon.

La défense de Gryffondor était tenue par deux batteurs qui avaient aussi une bonne coordination.

Tout ces atouts faisaient de Gryffondor une équipe avec une défense musclée.

Mais McCarter était beaucoup plus brutal que les rouges-et-or. Serpentard avait ses chances.

\- Bienvenue à ce dernier match décisif ! Cette fois-ci, la directrice m'a fait part de sa décision à propos des feux d'artifices-

\- Tout élève tentant d'en lancer se verra gracieusement offert deux mois de retenues avec le professeur Londubat qui a besoin de faire une petite récolte dans la forêt interdite, continua sa sœur.

\- Donc si vous êtes fanatique de plantes et suffisamment suicidaire pour souhaiter voir une tarentula de près, allumez les feux !

Les élèves rirent et celle qui avait osé les lancer la dernière fois se faisait gentiment chambrer par ses camarades.

Les deux équipes sortirent enfin des vestiaires, prêtes au combat. Les deux capitaines, James Potter et Hestia Dawlish, se serrèrent la main avec mauvaise grâce. La jeune femme de septième année affichait un sourire suffisant qui fit plisser les yeux de l'attrapeur.

L'arbitre se plaça au centre du terrain et observa tout ce petit monde avec sévérité.

\- Tenez vos balais ! Un pied au sol... COMMENCEZ !

Les joueurs-ses frappèrent la terre pour filer dans le ciel à une allure vertigineuse. Les balais modernes étaient vraiment impressionnants. Mais par soucis d'équité, les plus chers étaient interdits à Poudlard, puisque très peu d'élèves pouvaient se les offrir.

\- Les jumeaux Scamander sont déjà en possession du souaffle et filent vers les buts ! Oh, joli évitement de cognard !

Les tribunes suivaient tant bien que mal le jeu, le regard passant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Lorcan et Lysander se passaient effectivement le souaffle avec beaucoup d'aisance, et James ne cessait de hurler ses instructions à ses batteurs pour qu'ils arrêtent rapidement ces deux poursuiveurs de Serpentard. La troisième était en train de protéger Alisha et contrôlait également son équipe.

\- Akiko Yamato est en train de tenter de viser l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avec le cognard et aaah ! Un double cognard ! On l'avait pas vu venir ça ! C'est autorisé d'ailleurs ?

\- Je crois, Lucy. En tout cas rien ne l'interdit et pour un Serpentard, ça veut dire que c'est conseillé !

Une parti du public hua les commentatrices qui rirent en retour.

James évita le premier cognard et Fabian O'Well fonça devant lui pour retourner le second à l'envoyeur.

\- On peut désormais admirer une superbe formation d'attaque en faucon par les trois poursuiveuses.

\- Je vois mal comment Serpentard pourrait s'en sortir ce coup-là...

La réponse fut simple et Rose éclata de rire en voyant Agilius Peakes et Hestia se placer devant les deux cerceaux non-protégés, afin d'aider Alisha au maximum. Charlie Robins fronça les sourcils à son entrée dans la zone de tir mais un cognard fonça sur la capitaine des Serpentard, qui du libérer le cerceau si elle ne voulait pas se le prendre en plein ventre. La jeune poursuiveuse en profita.

\- 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Allez, ça commence bien tout ça !

\- Miss Weasley !

Lucy s'excusa de son manque de rigueur mais n'effaça pas son sourire.

\- On se reprend! En formation ! Gideon, Akiko, mitraillez les poursuiveuses ! Il faut les foutre à terre ! Hurla rageusement Hestia Dawlish, sa chevelure rose la rendant très repérable. Les jumeaux, bougez-vous et aidez-moi à prendre ce souaffle ! Tremblante de Woollongong,_ maintenant_ !

Les fils de Luna Lovegood, poursuiveurs, reprirent leurs esprits et volèrent en zig-zag avec leur capitaine dans le but de perturber leurs adversaires. L'effet fut réussit. Gideon et Akiko se joignirent pour lancer des cognards à l'aide de leurs deux battes jointes, et Spinnet chuta de son balais. Le bouclier placé sur le terrain la fit tomber en douceur, mais elle n'avait plus le droit de jouer.

Sur un geste de l'arbitre, le remplaçant entra en jeu, sous quelques moqueries.

\- T'as vu ce blondinet ? Il est aussi sûr de lui qu'un enfant de 10 ans, il fait pas le poids ! Dit Rose à ses amis.

\- Che penche pas qu'ils aient penchés qu'une de leur pourchuiveuses pouvait tomber de chon balais.

\- Parle pas la bouche pleine !

Le petit élève était effectivement beaucoup moins performant que celle qu'il remplaçait et les serpents réussirent à placer deux buts.

Les souaffles se passèrent de main en main durant de longues minutes. Mais le score restait serré. Albus se désintéressa un peu du match et préféra passer son temps à dévorer les lèvres de son petit-ami.

\- 40 POINTS PARTOUT ! Allez du nerf ! James, tu ronfles ? Il est derrière toi le vif d'or !

\- MISS WEASLEY !

McCarter en profita bien sûr pour lancer un superbe revers dans le ventre de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, et le petit corps frêle de Peakes fonça vers les tribunes pour attraper le vif du bout des doigts.

\- ET SERPENTARD GAGNE !

\- FAIS CHIER PUTAI-

Elle termina sa phrase sans bruit, puisque Teddy lui lança un silencio discret qui empêcha McGonnagall de trop la réprimander pour son langage.

Un tonnerre de cris de joie retenti dans l'arène : Serpentard gagnait la coupe des quatre maisons. James eut l'air mortifié et en colère, et Albus serra Scorpius dans ses bras.

Le soir même, les élèves lavèrent leur sueur et se préparèrent à aller au bal.

Comme c'était l'usage, l'élu·e au poste de Premier·e Ministre devait se rendre à Poudlard dès le premier jour de son mandat et saluer les élèves, le_ futur de la nation_.

C'est avec bonheur que Rose avait découvert que la quarantenaire brune avait été élue dès le premier tour. Apparemment, la société sorcière ne souhaitait plus que Shacklebolt revienne au pouvoir.

La grande salle avait été réorganisée de manière à pouvoir accueillir un grand bal et de nombreux invité-es, aurors compris. McGonnagall s'était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue pour l'occasion et avait laissé ses cheveux blancs libres. Par fierté et un brin de provocation, elle avait drapée le tartan de son clan à l'épaule. La mode sorcière ayant toujours été très bariolée, les bougies de la salle faisaient chatoyer des centaines de points de couleurs, créant une ambiance très chaleureuse.

Avant de lancer les festivités, la directrice avait fait tinter son verre de sa baguette et fit taire la salle : Amelia Donpel devait commencer son discours.

\- Comme le veut la tradition, je suis ici pour que même les plus grands se souviennent qu'ils ont un jour été, comme vous, des élèves. Je suis ici pour saluer la jeune génération, pour que vos yeux me suivent à chaque choix que je ferais.

Elle fit une petite pause pour les jauger du regard.

\- Chaque génération semble plus vive et plus forte que la précédente. Aussi, je vous offre mon respect d'avance, et jure de servir vos intérêts. Le gouvernement que j'ai constitué est, comme vous le savez, porté sur l'avancée. Contrairement à ce que pensent mes détracteurs, je n'occulte pas le passé je le dépasse. Je souhaite créer des ponts entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Je souhaite solidifier les relations que nous entretenons avec les autres êtres, magiques ou non. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous méprisons les autres à cause du douloureux souvenir des Guerres Universelles.

La première ministre faisait référence aux guerres lointaines qui avaient séparé le monde magique et les moldus, et par conséquent, tendu les relations avec les autres espèces non-sorcières.

\- Je ne veux pas détruire les traditions qui nous sont chères. Je souhaite effacer cette peur que notre autarcie millénaire a engendrée. Ensemble, nous allons tendre la main au reste du monde !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, saluant ses propos. Rose affichait un regard satisfait, et Scorpius imaginait son grand-père se tordre de rage. Il se demandait par contre ce que pouvait bien en penser son père.

Une fois son discours terminée, la puissante sorcière tendit son verre et se joignit aux autres convives.

Affalé-es contre le mur, les trois jeunes gens observaient les conversations se lier et se délier, les centaines de magies réagissant les unes aux autres. Scorpius avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de retenir le maximum d'informations sur le maximum de personnes, et cette soirée était une aubaine pour cela. Son père aurait été fier de lui.

Rusard, désormais rachitique et couvert de rides, traquait les élèves à la recherche du premier insolent qui cacherait une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et le Baron Sanglant fixait Peeves d'un regard glacial, le dissuadant de toute mauvaise plaisanterie.

La fête était trop sérieuse pour prendre de le risque de la voir sabotée par quelques élèves et leur mauvais goût.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Ouaip ?

\- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de voir ton père avant les grandes vacances ? Demanda Rose en poussant sur sa voix pour qu'il l'entende.

\- J'ai déjà négocié pour rentrer à Londres aux vacances d'Ostara.

Il s'arrêta de parler car Charlie Robins, une des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, venait vers eux.

\- Salut mini-Potter

\- Heu...Salut ? Il se tourna vers les autres, mais personne ne savait ce que Charlie faisait là.

\- Tu sais, James a été chiant pendant des mois à cause de ce match. Ca lui était monté à la tête, il a été invivable, et il a changé les plan de l'équipe à la dernière minute. Tout ça pour quoi ? On a perdu, et maintenant il hurle à qui veut l'entendre que tout est de notre faute, et pas la sienne.

\- ...Et ? Albus ne savait vraiment pas en quoi ça le concernait.

\- Et on a envie d'avoir notre petite vengeance. Ça te dis de te joindre à nous ?

Ah, ça devenait intéressant.

Il observa le visage de ses ami·es : Scorpius se penchait pour ne pas louper un mot et Rose abordait déjà un grand sourire.

\- J'en suis.

\- C'est Emma et Vlad qui ont eu l'idée.

Albus se remémora les feux d'artifice d'Emma. Il n'était pas du tout étonné que la jeune fille soit mêlée à ça.

\- Voilà le plan : ceci, _elle tira une fiole de sa poche_, est une potion de Confusion. Le but est de... faire redescendre James sur terre, à la manière forte. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'il la boive.

\- Et c'est là que j'interviens, devina Albus.

\- Exact.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Serpeeent ! répondit Charlie, outrée. Une bouteille de Wiskey-pur-feu, ça te va ?

\- Marché conclu !

Il se frotta les mains avec amusement. La soirée s'annonçait bonne !

La petite blague se mit en place et Albus tint son rôle. Il devait simuler une dispute avec Scorpius, non-loin de son frère, puis venir vers lui pour se plaindre et lui avouer qu'il avait raison depuis le début sur le fils-de-mangemort. Et enfin : trouver un moyen de lui faire boire sa potion.

\- T'es prêts ? Chuchota Albus à son compagnon.

\- Vas-y. Essaie d'être crédible.

\- LACHE-MOI ! T'es pathétique ! Après... après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ?! Je croyais que t'avais changé, pas que tes parents t'avaient foutu ce genre d'idées dans le crâne, connard !

Il se dégagea brusquement de la main de Scorpius, non sans un sourire amusé, et fit claquer ses pieds sur le sol, vers James.

Celui-ci était près du buffet, et le regardait venir, le visage énigmatique.

\- Eh bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à brailler comme ça ?

\- Scorpius est con.

James haussa un sourcil :

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Oh ça va hein. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? ''Oh Jim, pardonne-moi, tu avais _tellement_ raison, et j'avais _tellement _tord !''

\- Hm, quelque chose comme ça, oui, dit-il en détaillant de bas en haut son petit frère.

_Conversation engagée. La cible est méfiante. Pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, il faut copier ses gestes._

Il fit comme Rose le lui avait appris : il se servit en patacitrouille au même moment que James, s'essuya les lèvres en écho, et se gratta la tête comme un miroir.

Ça semblait fonctionner.

Et il eut un petit éclair de génie.

\- Tu veux- Non, rien, laisse-tomber, dit-il en jouant la comédie.

Comme prévu, la curiosité de James fut piquée par son hésitation.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi ?

\- Je... tu dis rien aux profs, hein ?

\- Promis.

Albus pensa à sa récompense : du Whisky ! Si James y résistait ! Il se retourna pour guetter la venue d'un professeur, et tenta un petit sort de métamorphose pour donner à la fiole de potion une allure de bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu.

Puis il la sortit discrètement de sa cape pour la montrer à James.

\- Oooh, joli ! Où t'as choppé ça, petit frère ?

\- Secret de serpentard ! Tu en veux ?

\- Et comment !

_Bingo !_

Il quitta bien vite son frère qui se croyait éméché, et attendit avec ses compères que la potion fasse effet.

\- T'es sûre qu'Emma l'a bien dosée ?

Mais la réponse laissa bientôt peu de place au doute : James se mit à tenir des propos sans queue ni tête, et il se mit à genou pour s'excuser auprès de son équipe de Quidditch, qui en profita pour le tourner en ridicule en lui demandant d'exécuter toute sorte de pitreries pour se faire pardonner.

L'attroupement d'élèves hilares attira le petit groupe d'adulte qui se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Allez pardonnez-moi ! J'ai été con, je suis toujours con, et puis je suis un crétin, un crétin fini !

\- Plus crétin qu'un scrout à pétard ?

\- Plus crétin qu'un scrout à pétard ! Même les serpentards sont plus brillants que moi, j'te jure !

\- Monsieur Potter ! hurla la directrice, furieuse, vous n'avez pas honte ? Rhabillez-vous !

La foule d'élève rit de plus belle et quelques professeurs cachaient avec peine leur sourire. La ministre tenta de calmer McGonnagall, sans succès.

\- Vous passerez la semaine en retenue Monsieur Potter, et j'en informerais votre mère !

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de se comporter comme un idiot devant toute l'école. Malheureusement, l'amusement fut de courte durée, et quand James eut reprit ses esprits, il dénonça les complices qui en reçurent le double.

Mais l'image de James ne serait plus jamais la même, et ça valait le coup !

Albus essayait de finir son journal de bord de divination, ne sachant pas quoi inventer pour le remplir.

Assit sur le lit du brun, Scorpius tentait de l'aider tout en lisant- pour la énième fois, pensa Albus -l'Edda poétique.

\- Albus. Tes cauchemars. Ils ont un sens parfois ?

\- Heu... Plus ou moins.

\- Explique-moi.

Albus secoua ses cheveux hirsutes et mordilla ses lèvres épaisses.

\- Disons qu'ils semblent insensés, mais avec le temps, je finis par comprendre qu'ils étaient métaphoriques. Ils m'aident à comprendre des choses.

Avec un fin sourire moqueur, Scorpius leva les yeux vers son petit-ami.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'elles étaient peut-être là, tes réponses ?

Devant le regard perdu d'Albus, il explicita sa pensée.

\- Je crois que si les techniques de divinations ne fonctionnent pas chez toi, c'est parce que - pour une raison incongrue - les réponses à tes questions te viennent en rêve. Les jeux ne refusent pas de te répondre : tu possèdes déjà les oracles dans ton sommeil.

\- Mais, balbutia Albus, je ne suis pas voyant. Comment je pourrais être Oracle ?

Par tic, Scorpius se remit à manger ses doigts.

\- Aucune idée. Un nouveau don dans la famille Potter, répondit-il en plaisantant, un de plus un de moins…  
\- J'irais tout de même demander des renseignements au prof.

Et il ne tarda pas.

Dès qu'il eut le temps, Albus toqua à la porte de l'antichambre de la Grande Salle. C'était là que se trouvaient les professeurs.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, charmée par le léger tapotement des doigts de l'adolescent. Il sourit. Au fil des années, il avait apprit qu'être aimable avec les portes de Poudlard facilitait grandement la vie.  
Il entra dans le renfoncement du château, observé par les yeux curieux de certains professeurs.

\- Hm, bonjour. Je cherche le professeur divination.

\- Qui souhaite me voir ? Répondit une voix avec un fort accent scandinave.

Tendant le cou, Albus discerna son professeur assit sur un fauteuil en velours, un verre à la main.  
L'adolescent s'approcha de lui, inhabituellement intimidé.

\- Je voulais vous parler en... privé, dit il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres adultes.

L'homme jeta un sort d'intimité autour d'eux, puis sourit à Albus, lui montrant ses dents irrégulières.

\- Je vous écoute monsieur Potter.

Le professeur Khanssen possédait un charisme certain qui poussait Albus à se sentir ridiculement insignifiant face à lui. Le corps cintré par un ensemble violet et beige, une barbe blonde grisonnante encadrant sont visage, et ses yeux gris perçant le monde… l'adolescent se sentait enfantin en comparaison.

\- Vous savez que je n'obtient aucune réponse des jeux divinatoires… Scorpius a compris pourquoi.

\- Un garçon très intelligent.

\- En effet. Il a fait le lien avec mes rêves récurrents. Il...il pense que je suis un Oracle.

Le professeur prit quelques instants pour répondre et lissa son bouc.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Ce n'est pas rare. Votre mère est le septième enfant de sa fratrie, votre père est Harry Potter, vous appartenez à la famille Black et votre arrière grand-mère paternelle - Ashvîni c'est cela ? - possédait de brillantes facultés. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un don vous ait été attribué.

Albus garda le silence, il était habitué à ce que beaucoup de sorciers connaissent l'histoire de sa famille aussi bien.

\- Écoutez, ne pratiquez plus les jeux divinatoires. Posez-vous les questions avant de vous endormir et rédigez vos analyses dans votre journal de bord. Si vos rêves sont effectivement divinatoires, je vous apprendrait de nouvelles manières de procéder.

\- Et que ferais-je en cours ?

\- Je vous ferais lire certains ouvrages vous concernant.

Le professeur fit une petite pause hésitante, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent avec un sourire.

\- Soyez fier. Peu de gens possèdent cette faculté, et c'est un don chanceux.

_"Pour une fois"_ fut la suite imprononcée de la phrase, mais qu'Albus entendit clairement.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent vite. La neige se mit à fondre. Certains crocus percèrent le sol en quête de lumière.  
Il s'avéra que Scorpius avait vu juste. Les rêves d'Albus étaient des réponses divinatoires à ses questions. Suite à cette compréhension, les notes de l'élève avaient considérablement augmentées et il dévorait les ouvrages que son professeur lui prêtait. Transe, chamanisme, danse mystique, dictionnaire de rêves, de symboles, tout ce qui pouvait convenir à son esprit lui passait sous la main. Et son professeur était assez fier de lui.  
Il n'avait pas manqué de se demander quel était le problème de Scorpius. Mais il ne comprenait pas les réponses. Il rêvait de crânes, de sang, encore de serpents… il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'analyse pertinente. Au grand soulagement de Scorpius qui avait bien remarqué son petit manège.

Seulement, son état empirait jour après jour.

Un soir, Scorpius disparut. L'instinct désormais affûté, Albus sut immédiatement que c'était grave.  
Il fallait à tout prix le trouver. Rose étant déjà couchée, Albus courut en dehors des cachots. Tant pis pour Rusard. Tant pis pour les fantômes.

Il grimpa un nombre incalculable d'escaliers, se perdit dans des couloirs tortueux, et tomba sur des culs-de-sac qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les décors millénaires et les décors modernes se défilaient dans sa course et il eut l'incroyable chance d'échapper à Miss Teigne et son maître.

Vite, vite, vite.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du troisième étage. A bout de souffle, Albus fit les cent-pas dans un couloir.

_Où est Scorpius, où est Scorpius, putain !_

Un petit 'clac' retentit dans son dos. Une porte en bois massif venait d'apparaître.  
Intrigué et prit d'un pressentiment puissant, il posa sa main sur le bois et poussa.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce qui le fit se figer de peur.

Et Scorpius était là.

* * *

Suspeeense ! (non)

J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic et que vous me pardonner le retard de ce chapitre :) Les reviews sont toujours appréciées !

**Prenez soin de vous, à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**おはよう ! (oui désolée je suis à fond dans mes "cours" \o/)  
**

**Mon déménagement est fini, ma connexion internet est enfin active, j'ai RÉUSSI MON ANNÉE ET CES FUCKI** PARTIELS, AHAH !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien :) **

**Bonne lecture, et encore merci à Cori !**

**Chapitre 8  
**

_« Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne relève. » _Racine

* * *

''Scorpion''. Il portait bien son nom. Face à la douleur, il se contorsionnait et s'empoisonnait lui-même dans une illusion de contrôle.  
C'est dans cette optique désespérée qu'il avait déambulé dans le château, l'esprit étouffé par le désespoir.

Il avait couru plus vite que jamais, ses jambes tremblantes l'ayant supporté par il ne savait quel miracle, et avait échoué ici.

Il avait trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin dans cette pièce : Dagues, épées, lames, miroirs, potions… Poudlard ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Et elle ne faisait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal.

Est-ce qu'il pensait à Albus, Rose, son père ? Son corps était trop glacé, ses poumons trop vides, sa peau trop brûlante, son secret trop lourd. Il avait juste pensé à un moyen de régler son problème.

Peu importe le prix.

Albus resta d'abord comme pétrifié, puis trouva quelque part le courage de se jeter sur le corps de Scorpius.  
La respiration du blessé était irrégulière, il avait l'air hagard et l'haleine acide de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus que de la bile à vomir.

Tout son corps était recouvert de sang, ici séché, ici poisseux. Pour Albus, s'était comme se retrouver bloqué dans son pire souvenir, au pied d'un mourant.  
Le jeune garçon se reprit et posa sa main sur le dos sale de Scorpius.

Et c'est alors qu'Albus vit la Marque.

\- _Scorpius, qu'est ce que…  
_  
Ça n'avait aucun sens. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens ! Scorpius ne pouvait pas être marqué, Voldemort avait été vaincu ! Une peur affreuse naquit dans son esprit. Et si Voldemort était revenu ? Et si-

\- Dis merci à ton frère, chuchota Scorpius, le coupant dans sa paranoïa.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Albus se mit à chuchoter aussi.

\- Comment ça ? C'est lui qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

\- Il m'a maudit. Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, dit-il en montrant son bras meurtri. J'ai tout essayé - il gémit - James doit être heureux maintenant, il peut me traiter de mangemort à sa guise.

\- Ta gueule, t'es pas un putain de mangemort ! il serra le bras de Scorpius et tenta de mieux le voir.

\- LAISSE-MOI ! hurla Scorpius en libérant son poignet.

Albus contracta les poings, faisant souffrir le corps du blessé qu'il serrait contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? On aurait pu le dire à McGo et forcer James àa lever la malédiction !

\- _Je ne supplierai pas James__ !_ cracha Scorpius. Et je ne veux pas que les autres me regardent comme t'es en train de le faire. Comme un foutu _pestiféré__ !___

Automatiquement, Albus fixa la Marque avec un frisson de dégoût. Ce tatouage était dans tous les livres d'histoires, associé aux récits de tortures du régime de Voldemort. Sa vision était difficile à soutenir sans ciller.

L'association entre la Marque et Scorpius sonnait horriblement faux à son esprit.

Albus serra Scorpius un peu plus fort.

\- Tu n'es pas un mangemort. Tu ne refera pas les erreurs de ta famille. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Albus répétait ces mots comme un mantra, berçant l'autre adolescent qui essayait de fuir, en larmes.

Les yeux d'Albus restaient fixés sur le bras mutilé qui pendait devant lui. Dans un sursaut de désespoir, Scorpius profita de ce moment : il se dégagea de sa poigne et tenta d'effacer son tatouage par le procédé le plus barbare qu'il ai trouvé.

Il n'avait plus le choix, c'était sa dernière chance avant qu'Albus n'en parle à quelqu'un.

Il prit une des centaines de lames aiguisées et s'arracha la peau d'un coup sec, hurlant la bouche close.

Le fils de Potter faillit à l'en empêcher et se précipita sur son petit-ami qui souffrait le martyre.

\- Idiot !

Se concentrant sur sa magie pour évoquer rapidement un sort de soin - il n'était pas doué dans ce domaine des sortilèges - Albus fut stoppé par l'autre main faiblarde de Scorpius.

\- Non ! C'est parti : c'est ce que je voulais. Si tu me soignes, je suis sûr que le tatouage réapparaîtra, déclara t-il d'une voix hantée.

\- Mais non, tu auras juste une nouvelle peau ! Laisse-moi faire, je t'en prie-

\- Je ne veux_ pas_ prendre le risque !

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard.

Albus capitula.

\- D'accord. D'accord..._ Ferula_.

Scorpius observa les fils de magie sortir de la baguette d'Albus pour conjurer de longues bandes de tissu. Il les regarda s'enrouler autour de sa chair à vif comme on regarde quelqu'un pour lui faire ses adieux.

Il allait devoir faire très attention à soigner sa blessure correctement s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'infecte. Le corps des sorciers avait beau être extrêmement résistant, il préférait éviter toute complication et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Albus prit son menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder.

\- On va à l'infirmerie. Tu ne seras pas obligé de lui dire pourquoi tu as fait ça.

\- Je vais échopper de nombreuses séances avec Geoffrey...

\- Tu t'y feras.

Scorpius était trop fatigué pour riposter. Son corps meurtri demandait à être soigné, et le poids de la Marque avait enfin disparu. Il était... libre ?

Albus le transporta avec peine dans l'aile hospitalière du château. Une fois la porte franchie, une alarme dû sonner, car la lumière des appartements de l'infirmier s'alluma immédiatement.

Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit le plus proche, faisant grimacer Scorpius de douleur.

\- Vous deux ? Que s'est-il passé ?

En pyjama moldu, Geoffrey bondit vers eux, les traits tirés et inquiets.

\- Pousse-toi Albus. Racontez-moi ce qui est arrivé.

\- Il... je l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes, mentit-il, il refuse de me dire pourquoi il a fait ça.

Geoffrey s'attela à retirer les sommaires bandages, décidé à savoir de quel_ ça_ il s'agissait.

\- Par Morgane ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Scorpius se crispa, clairement gêné par la situation. Il allait devoir fournir de nombreux efforts pour que l'infirmier lui lâche la grappe. Et il était épuisé.

Le petit homme barbu le toisa d'un air grave, mais entendu.

\- Je suppose que je ne dois pas guérir magiquement la plaie ?

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Ah, ces enfants...

Geoffrey avait l'habitude des élèves aux comportements autodestructeurs. Il savait que la plupart avaient besoin de voir la plaie guérir naturellement. Au départ, il les avait soigné de force, mais les élèves étaient têtus et se refaisaient du mal dès le lendemain. Ça n'avait pas été la bonne méthode : une fois la plaie présente, ils ne pouvaient plus se reconnaître sans.

\- Je vais vous fournir une potion de régénération sanguine. Souhaites-tu un anti-douleur ?

A la surprise d'Albus, Scorpius secoua la tête. Une fois l'infirmier dans sa réserve, il se hâta de questionner son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ?

Sa question resta sans réponse. Il baissa les yeux sur le torse du blond, qui contenait de nombreuses autres cicatrices et comprit :

Ainsi, il faisait parti de ''ces élèves-là''.

Scorpius refusait de le regarder dans les yeux.

Geoffrey revint et lui présenta une fiole contenant un liquide rouge. Par habitude, Scorpius approcha son nez du goulot. Sa famille avait prit soin de lui inculquer ce réflexe de survie. Geoffrey soupira.

\- Ah vous alors, murmura t-il, elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Je suis infirmier à Poudlard, pourquoi tout les gosses de combattants pensent que je vais les tuer ?

_\- Toujours rester sur ses gardes._

_\- Vigilance constante._

Les deux adolescents avaient parlés d'une même voix, par automatisme. Après la guerre, les parents s'étaient divisés en deux catégories : ceux qui sur-protégeaient leurs enfants des dangers extérieurs, et ceux qui leur donnaient toutes les armes pour survivre, sacrifiant au passage leur innocence.

Évidemment, les familles Potter et Malfoy faisaient parti de la deuxième catégorie.

Avec un énième soupir résigné, Geoffrey attendit que Scorpius soit certain que la potion était bénigne. Il l'a bu ensuite d'une traite, grimaçant au goût amer.

_Mais pourquoi toutes les potions sont répugnantes ?_

\- Scorpius, je vais devoir en parler à tes parents. Tu t'es blessé assez gravement, petit.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

\- J'ai... j'ai un peu faim, Scorpius semblait surprit par son propre aveu.

Les yeux d'Albus reflétèrent une lueur d'espoir. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette phrase de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Avec un sourire, Geoffrey lui tendit un carré de chocolat.

\- C'est moi ou tout les adultes de ce château se trimbalent avec des plaquettes dans les poches ?

Geoffrey éclata de rire.

* * *

Le petit groupe tremblait d'excitation. Le mardi mensuel de sortie dans le monde moldu était arrivé. La classe s'était décidée pour une pièce de théâtre. Au lieu d'utiliser un portoloin, Mr Thomas avait opté pour un car moldu. Le voyage jusqu'à Édimbourg était long, mais les vingts sorciers passèrent le temps comme ils pouvaient. Le plus frustrant était de passer la journée sans magie, puisqu'en dehors de Poudlard. Ils enchaînèrent chansons paillardes sur chansons paillardes durant tout le trajet. On aurait pu penser que leur professeur tenterait de les faire taire, mais ça aurait était mal connaître l'ancien meilleur ami des célèbres jumeaux Weasley.

Au contraire, il prenait à cœur la mission de leur apprendre toutes les chansons de son répertoire.

-_ L__e__ langue-de-plomb garda bouche-close, bouche-close_

_D'une main joyeuse il prit sa chose, sa chose_

_Et se plaça face au bel elfe, bel elfe-_

Rose s'en donnait à cœur joie. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait hurler des insanité à tue-tête sans réprimande ! Une fois le bus arrêté dans la ville moldue, Teddy regarda sa montre.

\- Bon. On est en avance.

Les élèves le regardait avec des yeux brillants, espérant très fort qu'il allait bien dire ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Vous avez quartier-libre pour 40 minutes.

La vingtaine d'adolescents hurlèrent leur bonheur d'une seule voix.

\- Attendez, attendez - il tentait de calmer ses élèves et de les retenir -gardez vos plans à la main et soyez présents devant le Husher Hall à 18h15 !

\- Oui m'sieur Thomas !

Les adolescents n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour fuir, trop heureux de ces rares minutes de liberté.

\- Et n'oubliez pas la règle numéro 1 !

Il faisait allusion à l'interdiction formelle de faire de la magie, sauf en cas de danger. Il haussa les épaules. Espérons que les gamins fassent pas de connerie, pensa t-il.

Albus, Scorpius et Rose étaient partis de leur côté, ravi·es de cette escapade. Iels déambulèrent dans les rues moldues auxquelles iels avaient étés habitué·es, Scorpius plus que les deux autres, vivant dans un appartement londonien.

Le blondinet s'arrêta un instant devant un petit groupe de moldus assis sur des escaliers.

\- Hey, je peux vous emprunter une clope ? On est dans une sortie avec notre lycée et ils nous ont retiré nos paquets.

\- Ouch, dur ! Tiens mon gars, j'ten passe même deux ! Rien que pour faire chier tes profs !

Scorpius les remercia d'un sourire et prit les deux cigarettes roulées dans sa main.

\- Eh bah, tu sais parler le moldu, toi, le taquina Rose.

\- Pas bien compliqué. Il suffit de remplacer ''Poudlard'' par ''lycée''.

Rose le poussa en rigolant.

\- Pas besoin de faire ton rabat-joie !

Le trio flâna dans la ville, pas une livres en poche. Iels ne savaient pas où se trouvait le quartier sorcier, alors il leur était impossible d'échanger leur argent.

Redevenu·es enfants, iels s'amusèrent à roder dans les magasins, jouant avec les portiques et les ascenseurs. L'heure venue, les trois petites silhouettes traînèrent les pieds jusqu'au théâtre.

Le groupe sorcier se camouflait sans problème dans la file d'attente. Vêtu·es comme des moldus, pour certain·es c'était même leurs habits habituels. Certains moldus étaient d'ailleurs habillés comme des sorciers, ce qui rendait perplexe les adolescent·es. Comment était-ce possible ?

Une femme avec inscrit ''Staff'' sur son T-shirt se planta devant la scène, un micro en main.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, le spectacle va commencer. Veuillez éteindre vos téléphones portables. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit de manger dans la salle. Toute l'équipe vous souhaite une bonne séance.

La salle fut soudainement plongée dans l'obscurité.

La pièce était en allemand, et de larges surtitres s'affichaient en jaune au dessus de la scène. Après quelques minutes, le petit groupe s'habitua. D'ordinaire, le professeur leur aurait lancé un sort de compréhension linguistique, mais il tenait à les plonger dans l'expérience moldue, jusqu'au bout.

Rose avait eu peur de s'ennuyer._ Hamlet_, elle connaissait cette pièce presque par cœur grâce à sa mère. Mais à sa grande surprise, la mise-en-scène était originale et lui plut. Les comédiens se filmaient eux-mêmes, et l'image était retranscrite en énorme sur un grand écran au dessus d'eux. La scène était recouverte de terre et le lointain était composé d'une longue table de mariage : celui de Claudius et Gertrude. Les costumes étaient résolument contemporains mais la pièce avait réussit à ne pas tomber dans le piège du ''moderne pour faire moderne''.

En plus du jeu, l'eau, le sang, la sueur et la terre conféraient une atmosphère très particulière au spectacle.

La fin venue, les élèves se levèrent pour applaudir.

\- Putain c'était génial ! lança Rose une fois dehors, sous le regard amusée d'autres spectateurs.

S'il ne hurlait pas avec ardeur comme sa meilleure amie, Scorpius avait encore des étoiles plein les yeux. Il appréciait ce sentiment. C'était un peu le même que lorsqu'il finissait un roman, mais en beaucoup plus physique, moins intellectuel. C'était son ventre qui avait ressentit. C'était ses jambes qui tremblaient. Sa tête était vide de pensées mais pleine d'images.

C'était grisant.

Même Dean Thomas ne l'empêcha pas de fumer une cigarette. La fumée se décomposa dans la nuit, et le souffle de Scorpius était heureux.

* * *

\- Alors comme ça on s'est débarrassé de sa marque de grand méchant ?

La voix agaçante de James avait ce pouvoir incroyable de le mettre en colère en un temps extrêmement rapide.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda James en claquant sa main contre le mur, lui barrant la route.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Geoffrey. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait qu'un simple élève retarde ses préparatifs, tu ne crois pas ?

L'infirmer, s'il était disponible et à l'écoute des étudiants, ne contrôlait pas sa colère s'il jugeait qu'on se moquait de lui. Le peu d'élèves qui l'avaient vu énervé en tremblaient encore.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais rapporteur, petit sang-pur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais autrement. Je suis un serpentard. Je ne prendrais aucune de tes fautes sur mes épaules par noblesse. J'accepte avec plaisir le rôle de délateur.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait prôner_ l'entente entre les maisons _? Dit-il en imitant la voix de la directrice.

Scorpius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et ne pas porter des préjuger stupides sur le sang d'un sorcier, c'est en option dans ton esprit ?

Las, Scorpius n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'avachit contre le mur. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Un petit silence plana.

\- T'es sérieux ? Les sourcils de James traduisaient une expression incrédule.

\- Oui. Tu me détestes depuis que je suis ami avec ton frère. En presque huit ans, t'aurais pu dépasser tes préjugés, mais non. Et puis ils viennent d'où d'abord ces préjugés ? Il me semble pourtant que Harry Potter s'était réconcilié avec mon père, et qu'il tenait Severus en haute estime. Alors pourquoi cette haine contre les serpentards ?

\- Ta gueule. Tu sais rien de mon père. Et toi et ta p'tite famille n'aviez rien à foutre à son enterrement.

Ah, c'était donc ça.

Scorpius repensa à ce jour d'été où son père lui avait demandé de mettre sa robe de cérémonie._ ''Harry est mort''_ avait-il dit. Il se souvenait clairement du visage dévasté qu'avait eu son père à ce moment-là. Comme s'il venait juste de réaliser la chose.

Pourtant, Scorpius savait maintenant que Draco Malfoy avait été présent au suicide du Survivant.

\- Mon père était peut-être plus proche du tiens que ce que tu crois.., avança Scorpius avec hésitation.

Soudain, les traits de James se contractèrent brutalement et il frappa encore une fois dans le mur.

_Et merde._

\- Il l'a manipulé ! Il l'a tué ! il maltraita ses poings à chaque mot : C'est. De. Sa. FAUTE !

Scorpius recula sous la surprise. Il savait que James était fou. Mais sa force brute l'effrayait. Et s'il s'en prenait à lui encore une fois ? Devrait-il sortir sa baguette ?

\- Et t'as manipulé Ali ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu la façon dont tu le regardes ? Tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'il soit dépendant de toi, tu lui fais croire que tu l'_aimes_ \- il cracha ce mot avec dégoût - mais tout ce que tu fais, c'est achever l'œuvre de ton père !

L'accusé se pressa plus fort contre le mur en voyant l'autre s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

\- Ton maître serait fier de vous s'il était encore en vie, du bon travail, vraiment ! Manipuler deux Potter ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape, hein ? Pousser mon frère au suicide ?! hurla James.

L'aîné agrippa le col de Scorpius et le hissa à sa hauteur. _Trop tard pour la baguette._

\- T'es... taré, souffla Scorpius.

\- Et toi t'es mort.

\- Ne vends pas la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, Jim, dit une voix derrière eux.

Teddy se tenait à quatre pas, la baguette pointé sur James Potter. Étrangement, James ne lâcha pas sa proie, pire, il resserra sa prise.

Il n'était plus question d'élève/professeur. C'était une guerre de famille.

\- Toi aussi t'es de son côté maintenant ? Jeta t-il avec hargne.

James avait des larmes de rage coincés dans les paupières.

\- Lâche-le. Fais preuve de bon sens, pour une fois dans ta vie. Je suis un professeur expérimenté et duelliste, tu n'as aucune chance.

Le jeune homme ne fit que contracter sa mâchoire en réponse, et Scorpius commençait à suffoquer.

\- Pour la dernière fois : lâche-le.

Scorpius décida de ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Avec force, il lança un puissant coup de tibia dans l'entre-jambe de son bourreau.

\- Ça c'est pour la dernière fois, abruti, cracha Scorpius en toussant.

Sans attendre, Teddy lança un sortilège de saucissonnage à son frère d'adoption. Il n'était peut-être pas un loup-garou, mais le loup de son père grondait en lui : il fallait protéger la meute. Et depuis qu'Albus avait décidé de s'attacher aux Malfoy, Scorpius en faisait partie.

Il toisa James avec regret.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu deviennes comme ça ?

Les jambes liées, James garda bouche-close quelques secondes. Puis, il parla, surprenant les deux autres.

\- J'ai entendu Maman en parler. A l'enterrement.

Albus était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, mais Teddy se rappelait du moment où Ron s'était disputé avec Draco. Ginny les avaient séparés, les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses tâches de rousseur.

L'enterrement avait été salit par cette dispute.

\- Parler de quoi ? Poussa Teddy.

\- Tu sais très bien. De ce que_ son père_, dit-il en montrant Scorpius du menton, a fait à Papa. Comment tu peux lui pardonner ? T'es son filleul ! Il était comme un père pour toi !

Sans pouvoir se contrôler plus longtemps, Teddy s'emporta, faisant sursauter Scorpius.

\- Je pensais qu'en grandissant tu finirais par comprendre ! Ils s'aimaient, merde ! Draco n'a pas fait_ exprès_ de tomber amoureux de l'ennemi de sa famille, crois-moi, il a sûrement dû en payer le prix.

Il se pencha plus près encore de James.

\- Harry a choisit ta mère. Tout seul. Et Draco a choisit Astoria. Et vu ta réaction quand tu as tout appris, il n'est pas dur de comprendre pourquoi, cracha t-il. Si ton père s'est tué, c'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'aimer deux personnes en même temps. Il ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec Draco, et ça, il va falloir que tu te le mette dans le _crâne_, le père de Scorpius en a encore plus souffert qu'Harry !

James avait à présent la vue brouillée et le nez coulant. Il entendait ce qu'il refusait d'admettre depuis des années : Son père avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. C'était lui le traître, pas les Malfoy.

\- La ferme, putain. Mon père n'était pas... pas comme ça. Il nous aurait pas trahit, ils nous aimait.

Teddy se figea. Alors il était là le problème ? Tout ça pour ça ? James n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre qu'un homme puisse aimer deux personnes à la fois ? Il croyait que sa famille n'était qu'un mensonge ?

Il fit signe à Scorpius de quitter les lieux.

\- Je dois lui parler seul à seul, lui expliquer certaines choses. Va faire ce que tu as a faire.

Et Scorpius s'éloigna en silence et en se tenant la gorge.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et Scorpius ne fut plus accosté par James. Au contraire, celui-ci l'évitait. Il s'était bien évidement chargé de raconter toute la scène à ses deux ami·es, mais il n'éprouvait pas la satisfaction qu'il pensait éprouver en ayant vu James à terre, plein de larmes.

Il avait eu pitié.

_La pitié est une faiblesse. Un Malfoy n'est pas faible._ Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée parasite et regarda le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre du train.

Le printemps s'était enfin installé, amenant les vacances avec lui. Il faisait parti de ces rares élèves qui ne restaient pas à Poudlard pour cette petite semaine de vacances.

Albus avait décidé d'en savoir plus sur l'enfance de son père. Il y avait trop de sous-entendus, il voulait des faits. Et Rose ne pouvait être plus d'accord. Les deux enfants avaient donc prévu de partir à la recherche du cousin d'Harry : Dudley Dursley.

Quant à Scorpius, il avait des questions à poser à son père.

Une fois à Londres, il sortit seul de la gare et se dirigea par automatisme vers son bus habituel.

Il faisait nuit, mais la ville était tellement lumineuse qu'il y voyait comme en plein jour. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait chez les moldus, c'était leurs milliers d'enseignes criardes, qui se reflétaient sur le visage des passants.

Le bus finit par arriver. Il aurait pu payer son ticket avec les livres sterling que sa mère lui avait envoyé, mais il préférait garder le billet pour ses cigarettes. Alors Scorpius frauda une fois de plus.

Ce n'est qu'un fois à la porte de son appartement qu'il put enfin lâcher l'air qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Il avait beau avoir une famille étrange, il aimait être chez lui.

Bon, il finirait certainement par s'ennuyer au bout de trois jours, mais pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui parlent de la très certaine lettre que Geoffrey avait dû leur envoyer.

Scorpius traversa le salon cosy et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il lâcha avec une grimace douloureuse son énorme sac sur le parquet et se jeta sur son lit double.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien...

Un bruit de clef retentit dans l'appartement. Il tendit l'oreille, et reconnu sa mère au son qu'elle faisait à son entrée.

\- Tiens, c'est déjà ouvert ? SCORPIUS MON CHÉRI, TU ES RENTRE ?

\- Oui maman ! cria-t-il en retour.

Sa mère ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, un sourire crispé sur le visage. _Pas bon_, pensa Scorpius.

\- Eh bien, tu as ramené des affaires pour trois semaines ou quoi ?

\- C'est principalement mes affaires de cours, ça prend de la place.

\- Oui, fit elle avec un air suspicieux, t'as surtout ramené des dizaines de bouquins de la bibliothèque. Tu sais que c'est interdit de les sortir de Poudlard !

\- Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais, plaisanta son fils.

Scorpius avait hérité des lèvres pulpeuses de sa mère, Astoria Greengrass, et de sa finesse corporelle. Elle était aussi sûrement responsable de l'assombrissement des cheveux du garçon.

\- Alors, l'école ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu as sûrement fais en sorte d'avoir chaque mois un compte-rendu détaillé de mes notes de la part de McGo.

\- Le professeur McGonnagall, corrigea t-elle par habitude. Tu te trompes, c'est ton père qui fait ça. Je sais bien que tu as de bons résultats. Si ça avait été le contraire, je serais au courant... je veux juste savoir si tu as des choses à me raconter !

Scorpius lui fit un bref résumé des derniers mois. Il omis bien-sûr les découvertes concernant l'enquête, mais son récit fut tout de même fournit. Il ne parla pas de son séjour à l'infirmerie, il ne s'abaisserait pas à en parler le premier.

\- Et vous deux ? Tout va bien à la maison ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

Sa mère haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude. Ton père va mieux. Et son boulot est de moins en moins stressant.

\- Ah ? Ses collègues on enfin dépassé le côté ''grand méchant mangemort'' ?

Astoria le réprimanda pour ses manières de parler.

\- C'est les patients qui ont le plus de mal. Nombreux sont-ceux qui refusent de se faire soigner par Draco...

Elle eut l'air consternée et gesticula les mains.

\- Par Merlin, la famille à perdu le manoir Malfoy, la moitié de sa fortune, et sa réputation. Draco a payé sa dette ! Surtout qu'il n'a jamais voulu être au service du Lord.

Le sujet était tabou dans la famille. Depuis que Draco avait effacé sa marque grâce à une potion - pour le moins illégale -, le mot_ mangemort_ était banni du vocabulaire familial. Du moins en présence de Draco.

\- Peut-être, risqua Scorpius, mais s'il n'avait pas prit la marque, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé...

\- Il aurait de toute façon payé pour les crimes de son père.

''Crime''. Le mot avait été dit.

\- Ne juge pas ton père trop vite, dit Astoria, la pression familiale peut te pousser à accepter des situations que tu réprouves.

Elle avait l'air de parler en connaissance de cause, mais le jeune garçon ne le remarqua pas.

Scorpius avait tout de même du mal à comprendre la décision passée de son père. Peut-être manquait-il de recul, il voulait bien l'admettre, mais pour lui il suffisait de dire non. Son père aurait pu fuir, demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix… Il devait bien exister d'autres solutions, non ?

\- Bon, sa mère tapa sur ses cuisses et se leva du lit, je dois retourner au bureau cette nuit, j'étais juste passée te voir et reprendre un dossier.

Elle passa son bras dans la manche de sa veste et décoiffa son fils.

\- Allez, j'y vais. Effy est en train de faire les courses normalement. Elle devrait bientôt revenir et tu pourra manger à ce moment-là.

Astoria ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais secoua la tête et sourit à son fils avant de partir. La Discussion ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Scorpius fut laissé seul. Il avait l'habitude, et si cette situation l'avait un jour incommodé, avec l'âge il avait apprit à en voir les bons côtés. Il s'étira et sortit son éternel paquet de tabac de sa poche. Il se rendit sur son balcon, la clope au bec. Il faisait tout juste frais par rapport à la brume mordante d'Écosse.

Londres s'étalait sous ses yeux, presque vulgaire face à sa noblesse. Des scooters et des voitures électriques roulaient dans sa rue, des gamins traînaient leur misère et de nouveaux panneaux publicitaires avaient fleuris.

Londres restait la même.

\- Monsieur Scorpius ?

\- _Merde !_ Scorpius se hâta de jeter sa cigarette sur un passant.

\- Monsieur Scorpius !

L'elfe de maison de la petite famille Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le sourire jusqu'aux larges oreilles.

\- Vous êtes rentré ! Mais son regard devint immédiatement suspicieux. Que faites-vous sur le balcon ?

\- Je prenais l'air. Que fais-tu à manger ? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

L'elfe grassouillet se laissa avoir et lui fit une liste détaillée et affreusement ennuyante de toutes les denrées qu'elle avait acheté. Dans la cuisine, le petit être noua un tablier autour de son ventre pendant que Scorpius s'avachit sur la table.

\- Monsieur Scorpius, ça ne sera pas prêt avant un moment !

\- Ça va, je peux attendre. Tiens, t'as un nouveau chapeau ?

\- Oui monsieur Scorpius, je me le suis acheté avant-hier, vous l'aimez ?

Une saveur toute particulière fondait dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle disait ces mots. Elle avait connu l'esclavage, et était ravie d'être enfin libre grâce aux nouvelles lois.

Scorpius souriait. Il était trop jeune pour avoir connu l'esclavagisme des elfes, et ne connaissait que des elfes libres, payés par les soins de son père. Et cette loi lui apportait beaucoup de plaisir quand il voyait le rictus furieux de son grand-père à ce propos.

L'elfe se remit au travail.

Scorpius se demandait quand est-ce que son père allait revenir de l'hôpital. Il était peut-être de garde.

Une fois, il avait pu l'accompagner à Sainte Mangouste et avait pu l'observer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Scorpius se souvenait surtout de l'odeur prenante des potions médicales. Et des fous qu'il avait vu hurler quand il s'était trompé d'étage. Son père était un médecin compétant, professionnel. Mais il fallait admettre que depuis qu'il ne possédait plus sa marque, les patients étaient plus détendus en sa présence.

Le spectre de la guerre était encore très présent. La communauté magique avait déjà fait l'erreur de penser que tout était fini après la première guerre, elle restait donc très alerte.

Un bruit résonna dans l'entrée.

\- Effy !

L'elfe se téléporta hors de la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci bondit sur son fils et le porta à sa hauteur.

\- Salut toi. Comment tu vas ? Tu as tout tes sacs ? Tu n'as pas oublié tes devoirs à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Laisse-moi respirer !

Le père de famille fit semblant de ne pas entendre et serra son fils encore plus fort. Il colla son nez contre ses cheveux blonds et en huma le parfum.

\- Ah ! Tu m'avais manqué Scorbut !

\- _Arrête_ de m'appeler comme ça !

C'était le surnom ridicule qu'avait trouvé Draco pour se moquer du prénom qu'avait choisit sa femme. ''Draco'' c'était élégant, c'était puissant ! Mais un scorpion, ce n'est qu'une petit bête qu'on écrase du pied !

\- Ta mère est passée ? demanda t-il en le reposant sur sa chaise.

\- Ouais. Elle est venue chercher un truc et elle est repartie.

On aurait pu croire que Draco serait du genre à élever son fils à la baguette, comme son père avant lui. Mais c'est cet enfant qui avait réchauffé sa vie. Il était tombé fou amoureux dès le jour où il avait vu cette tête blonde naître. Il lui ressemblait tellement, mais était tellement différent des Malfoy ! Il était fier de ce fils parfois vulgaire, qui réfléchissait par lui-même, qui faisait des choix pour lui et non pour lui plaire, de ce fils qui s'était entouré d'ami·es sincères. Draco était heureux d'avoir un fils aussi humain et vivant. Au lieu de la pâle imitation de Lucius qu'il était au même âge.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as pris tes devoirs ?

\- _Papa !_

Il était surtout très père-poule.

Puis, d'un coup, l'homme se redressa, un air terrible sur le visage.

\- Tu sens la cigarette.

\- J'ai discuté avec une bande de gamins à la gare, ils m'ont soufflé leur fumée dessus.

\- Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

\- J'ai une des meilleures moyennes de l'école. Donc oui, je pense que tu va gober ça.

La petite menace fit rire Draco.

\- Sale serpentard ! Allez, mange, va.

Scorpius était sauvé, son père était de bonne humeur.

\- Nous devrons discuter ensemble, après.

Ah, peut-être pas tant que ça.

Effy leur avait préparé une tarte aux poireaux et des profiteroles. Ça leur convenait très bien. Si Astoria les avait surprit à manger dans la cuisine, ça aurait été l'hécatombe, mais le père et le fils préféraient manger tranquillement sur la petite table.

Scorpius, qui n'avait évidemment pas connu l'adolescence de son père, ne savait pas à quel point il avait changé après la guerre. Il ne savait pas que Draco n'avait pas toujours été cet homme joyeux et aimant. La libération de l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été une bénédiction pour sa santé mentale. Draco avait un enfant merveilleux, un bel appartement dans une ville mouvante, et un métier qui lui permettait enfin de sauver des gens, et non pas de les torturer. Il se sentait racheter toutes les atrocités de sa famille à chaque patient soigné. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Avec affection, il caressa le dos de son fils.

\- Ça va papa ?

Il acquiesça, les yeux pleins de brume.

Le repas était presque finit. Scorpius s'était mis à racler son assiette de sa fourchette.

\- Scorbut', il faut qu'on discute, tu sais ?

\- Hm.

\- Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ou tu préfères que je te pose des questions ?

L'adolescent s'était renfrogné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Scorpius avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Pourquoi tu étais là-bas ?

\- Je… j'avais envie d'être seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

_Et pourquoi tu me poses toute ces questions ? _Avait envie de répondre Scorpius. _Un mensonge, vite, trouve quelque chose de crédible._

\- Disons qu'il y a encore certaines personnes qui ont du mal à changer de point de vue sur Serpentard. A un moment ça a… débordé ?

\- Donc tu t'es tranché la peau sur l'intégralité de ton corps, répondit Draco, sarcastique. Essaie encore, et dis-moi la vérité.

\- Je ne me suis pas-

Draco ne le laissa pas finir son mensonge et d'un coup de baguette rageur, fit disparaître la chemise de son fils. Ils restèrent tout les deux choqués par la vision du torse de l'enfant : il était couvert de fines et larges cicatrices devenues jaunâtres, de morsures, et de la plaie boursouflée que formait l'ancienne Marque.

\- Scorpius… Je croyais que c'était récent, l'infirmier m'a dit que c'était nouveau...

Furieux, l'adolescent se leva et fusilla son père du regard. Il avait honte et se sentait trahit.

\- Si j'ai un jour besoin de t'en parler, je le ferais. En attendant, j'ai déjà droit aux séances avec Geoffrey, c'est suffisant pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, et avant que tu ne le fasses : non, tu n'as pas besoin de cacher tout les couteaux de la maison, je ne suis pas un junkie. A demain.

Draco lâcha un gémissement et se prit la tête entre les mains. ''Faîtes des gosses'' qu'ils disaient...

* * *

Les vacances se passaient bien. Le sujet de l'état mental de Scorpius ne revint pas sur le tapis. Son père l'informa juste qu'il était là, qu'il était désolé, et que s'il le voulait il pouvait lui prescrire un bon psychomage pour les grandes vacances.

Sa mère resta également silencieuse sur le sujet, clairement mal-à-l'aise.

Scorpius quant à lui, était à l'affût du moment où il pourrait prendre son père à part et lui poser des questions sur l'enquête, l'objectif de ses vacances.

Ce moment arriva le quatrième jour.

Draco était allongé dans le canapé, un livre de potion entre les mains.

\- Papa ?

A son regard, Draco devina que le sujet était sérieux. Il prit le temps de fermer son livre à la bonne page, et s'assit face à son enfant.

\- Je suis amoureux d'Albus, déclara t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit-il calmement, attendant la suite.

\- Et tu étais amoureux de Harry n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage. Pourquoi les gamins étaient-ils aussi curieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de lui en troisième année. Je l'ai rencontré chez madame Guipure, mais le premier jour où je lui ai parlé, c'est avant la répartition. Je lui ai tendu la main en lui proposant d'être son ami, mais il... il m'a remballé ! Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

Scorpius était surprit, il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire. Albus non plus.

\- En même temps, j'avais ouvertement insulté Ron en face de lui et je m'étais comporté comme un petit con prétentieux. Avec le recul, c'est s'il avait accepté mon amitié que ça aurait été étonnant.

Draco se décala pour allumer la lampe à l'huile d'un mouvement de baguette. Leur appartement avait beau être situé en plein Londres moldu, il n'en était pas moins sorcier.

\- Alors je l'ai détesté. J'étais vexé et jaloux de ce gamin plus célèbre que moi, plus aimé que moi, plus courageux que moi. J'étais enterré dans des cachots, il volait à dos d'hippogriffe. Bien sûr que je le détestais. Mais petit à petit, j'ai finis par comprendre que ce que je pensais être de la haine, était de la jalousie. Il ne m'énervait pas parce qu'il était agaçant, il m'énervait parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Alors si je ne pouvais pas avoir son amitié, je me suis fais un plaisir de devenir son ennemi. J'adorais me battre avec lui. Il me regardait, me frappait, m'insultait : mais je comptais à ses yeux.

Scorpius écoutait, attentif. Il essayait de s'imaginer son père plus jeune, insultant le héros du monde sorcier.

\- Et puis il a faillit me tuer en sixième année.

\- Quoi ?! s'étouffa le garçon.

\- C'était un malentendu. Cet abruti m'avait lancé un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. J'ai survécu grâce à Severus.

Beaucoup de gens ont survécu grâce à Severus, pensa Scorpius.

\- Mon père voulait me faire prendre la marque. Moi. J'étais amoureux de l'ennemi du Lord, la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard depuis des générations était une née-moldue, et il voulait que je prenne la marque. Il était dingue.

Le fantôme de la honte flottait dans ses yeux.

\- Je l'ai prise. J'aurais pu refuser, mais mon père... il laissa sa phrase en suspens, les dents plantées dans ses joues. Le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, ma mère savait que Harry était vivant. On s'est enfuit. Elle s'est suicidée peu après.

Il eut un rictus sarcastique, comme s'il racontait une mauvaise blague.

\- Et je suis devenu médecin. Difficilement, mais Harry a aidé à m'acquitter. Je n'avais tué personne, j'avais refusé de tuer Dumbledore, je m'étais enfuie pendant la bataille... ça a suffit. De toute façon, Harry venait de tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, le ministère rampait à ses pieds. Il a suffit qu'il dise deux mots pendant le jugement, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de parler.

\- C'est lui qui a innocenté Severus ?

\- Oui. Vu le nombre de fois où mon parrain à sauvé les saintes fesses de Potter, même une fois Dumbledore mort, c'était plutôt normal, plaisanta-il.

Il se repositionna dans son fauteuil et joua avec les pages de son livre.

\- Et puis Harry étant Harry, il a finit par se blesser à son travail et a fini à Sainte-Mangouste. Le jour où j'étais de garde. Si tu avais vu sa tête... je l'ai gardé en soin pendant un mois.

\- Un mois ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Il en avait besoin.

Draco rougissait sous le mensonge.

\- Au final, on a sympathisé. La haine s'était éteinte. Après une guerre, les querelles de gamins ça s'oublie vite, crois moi. On était assez matures l'un et l'autre pour admettre nos sentiments. On a vécu ensemble pendant un an.

\- Vraiment ? Et ensuite ?

Scorpius était pendu aux lèvres de son père.

\- Ensuite ça a finit par filtrer. Mon père a été mis au courant. Et on est partis chacun de notre côté.

\- Juste… comme ça ? il était dubitatif.

\- Oui. On s'envoyait toujours des lettres. Et puis... oh et puis tu es assez grand maintenant !

Draco prit une grande inspiration décidée et se remit à conter son histoire.

\- On s'aimait toujours. Père m'a poussé a trouver une femme. Sang-pur. La seule qui voulait bien de l'héritier-de-rien-du-tout était la cadette des Greengrass. L'affection est venue, nous sommes devenus bons amis. Nous avons fait un enfant. Dans les familles sang-purs, c'est une situation assez courante.

Scorpius avait déjà rencontré des amants de sa mère. Il n'était pas surpris.

\- De l'autre côté, Harry s'est marié avec la belette. Et il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer pleinement. Pourtant, il a essayé de couper tout contact avec moi. Mais il finissait toujours par craquer ou me rencontrer ci ou là. Père ne l'a jamais su, ça.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite il est mort.

Draco avait peu à peu perdu son sourire le long de son histoire. Là, un silence glacé planait dans le salon.

\- Il ne supportait plus la situation. Et puis... il était malade. Tout le monde refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais Harry a toujours été malade. Il a eu une vie compliquée. Au début, je pensais qu'il avait été choyé dans sa famille, adulé par les gryffondors et le monde sorcier... mais je m'étais lourdement planté. Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a apprit. Le nombre de fois où j'ai veillé ses cauchemars.

Scorpius baissa les yeux, repensant à toutes ces nuits où il caressait les cheveux d'Albus, essayant de le rassurer dans son sommeil.

\- Enfin, dit-il en blayant l'air de sa main, Harryl était faible psychologiquement. Personne ne voulait le voir et l'aider. Ça lui a coûté la vie.

Draco serrait les poings. Malgré son bonheur, la perte de Harry pesait autant qu'une enclume dans son ventre.

Scorpius savait que son père avait assisté au suicide de Harry Potter. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la chute des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber du regard douloureux de Draco.

Il espérait que du côté d'Albus et Rose, l'enquête avançait.

Il espérait surtout qu'Albus serait assez fort pour découvrir ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

**Voili voilou (ou comment perdre toute crédibilité en deux mots) ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) **

**N'oubliez pas, reviews = auteure heureuse = auteure qui se donne du mal pour vous faire plaisir :D**

**A bientôt :) Si vous êtes en France (ou ailleurs ? Je sais pas), BUVEZ DE L'EAU, la canicule c'est nul.**


	9. Chapitre 9

Hey ! :) Désolée pour le retard !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée (si vous avez eu des vacances ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 9  
**

_« Du sein de Dieu où tu reposes…_

_révèle-moi ces vérités qui dominent la mort, _

_empêchent de la craindre et la font presque aimer. »_

Albus savait que les Dursley craignaient la magie. Il s'était donc longuement interrogé sur le style vestimentaire qu'il devait porter pour rencontrer son cousin.

\- Ta robe brodée. La brune avec les coutures brillantes, et tu rajoute le diadème ! dit Rose en pointant du doigt l'accessoire enchanté, autour duquel voletait des papillons d'or.

\- Mais oui, et pourquoi j'irais pas en balais pendant que t'y es ?

\- Allez ! Tu serais canon ! En plus tu l'avais mise au bal de deuxième année !

Rose était surexcitée. Elle voulait absolument voir son cousin dans ses vêtements les plus nobles et les plus pompeux.

\- Si tu ne les mets jamais, donne-les moi, exigea t-elle.

\- T'es trop grande, ça t'ira jamais, répondit Albus en tirant la langue. Plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas que sonner à la porte d'un moldu avec les vêtements les plus sorciers du monde soit la meilleure idée que tu aies eu.

\- Ça le ferait chier.

\- Ce n'est pas le but. Aides-moi pour de vrai, et _repose cette veste !_

La rousse gloussa et reposa ce qui semblait être une pièce d'une valeur inestimable. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son cousin avait des vêtements si beaux mais les gardait dans un placard.

-Bon, et bien s'il aime la normalité, habille-toi comme le plus normal des moldus. Jeans, T-shirt, baskets !

Elle avait l'air déçu.

Mais une fois la tenue enfilée, Albus eu un petit sourire satisfait. Dursley n'y verrait que du feu.

Comme Rose habitait Londres et avait le droit de sortir, il avait été convenu qu'elle invite Albus chez elle et qu'iels en profitent pour se rendre chez Dudley Dursley.

Rose étant ce qu'elle était, elle avait refusé de s'habiller d'une manière _normale_ et avait mis une robe sorcière légère ouverte sur une tenue qu'un moldu qualifierait de _punk_.

\- Tu restes dans le coin hein ?

\- Mais oui. Tu veux pas faire venir Scorpius pour qu'il te tienne la main aussi ?

Albus rit jaune. Leur meilleur ami n'avait jamais le droit de sortir sans permission, et son père faisait tout pour le garder occupé. Le fait de savoir son petit ami à quelques minutes de marche, sans pouvoir le voir, le faisait bouillir.  
Albus se calma et planta ses pieds sur le parvis d'un petit immeuble londonien. Dudley habitait bien là. Rose avait découvert son adresse grâce à internet. Les moldus sont parfois bien magiques, et elle remerciait tout les jours sa mère de lui avoir appris à se servir de la technologie.

Avec appréhension, il pressa son doigt sur la sonnette.

\- Ouais ? répondit une petite voix ensommeillée.

\- C'est moi.

Comme prévu, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit électronique. Rose lui avait apprit qu'entendre "c'est moi'' endormait la confiance des gens et les poussaient à ouvrir la porte à quelqu'un d'espéré.

Il se permit un sourire et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Un petit claquement de robes aurait donné un effet très dramatique à la scène. Mais les vêtements moldus étaient décevant de ce côté-là.

Il s'arrêta au troisième étage, comme indiqué sur l'étiquette de l'interphone, et toqua à la porte de "Mr Dursley et Mr Leckry''.

Albus tendit l'oreille, et perçu des bruits de pas étouffés et un bruit de vaisselle. Puis, Dudley Dursley ouvrit la porte et lui offrit un visage surprit.

\- Harr-

\- Son fils.

\- Évidemment, répondit la voix molle et stupéfaite de l'adulte baraqué.

\- On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, tenta Albus.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais ouvrit la porte plus amplement. Albus rentra, et toute sa confiance s'effondra. Est-ce qu'il était dingue ? Ce mec était peut-être son cousin, mais il détestait les sorciers ! Et s'il le séquestrait ? Le torturait ? Le-

\- Tu lui ressembles un peu. Les yeux, dit Dudley avec un mouvement de la main vers son visage, et puis les cheveux aussi. Mais les tiens sont plus clairs. Ta peau aussi.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette étude de son anatomie, Albus suivit son inconnu cousin et s'assit dans la canapé qu'il lui présentait. L'homme se plaça à l'exact opposé, clairement mal à l'aise. Quand il se décida à parler, c'était d'une voix qui venait de loin. Il était perdu dans des brumes de souvenirs.

\- On m'a dit qu'il est mort, mais j'ai jamais su où était sa tombe.

\- C'est un caveau familial. Celui des Potter.

Dudley hocha la tête, morne, et se pencha vers la table basse pour prendre une cigarette déjà roulée.

Albus profita du petit silence pour observer plus attentivement le salon. La pièce était petite, mal rangée, et une immense TV écran plat trônait sur le mur.

Son cousin l'avait laissé entrer facilement, et il s'était attendu à une foule de questions. Du coup, il ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer.

\- Qu'est-c'tu fais à Londres ? l'aida le blond.

\- Je suis venu te poser des questions sur mon père.

\- Ah.

Oui, "ah''. Merde, il ne savait pas du tout comment amener ça. "Papa et mort et il parait que c'est de la faute de tes parents, tu m'résumes l'histoire ? On est cousins après tout !"

Il mettrai sa main à couper qu'il s'en prendrait une.

\- Je… j'ai beaucoup parlé à ma famille, et tout le monde me dit que la vie de mon père n'était pas rose, et qu'il n'était pas très bien chez… chez sa tante. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Et aucun membre de ta famille n'a pu t'le dire ?

\- _Tu_ fais partie de ma famille.

Le grand tas de muscles tiqua, et le regarda comme s'il le découvrait à nouveau. Il tira sur sa cigarette.

\- Oui, je suppose. Tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler à moi, et pas à maman - ta _grande tante_ \- depuis le divorce elle refuse de parler de la vie qu'on avait avant. Je crois qu'elle essaie d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Albus attendit, et observa patiemment les yeux fuyant de son cousin. Ils étaient si différents : la taille, les cheveux bruns et emmêlés d'Albus, sa peau matte, ses tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux verts, ses lèvres charnues… tout contrastait avec la masse de Dudley, sa peau claire et ses cheveux blonds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Harry est arrivé un soir, sur le pas de la porte, avec un lettre et une balafre sur l'front. Ça c'est ce que je sais. Et à partir de ce moment, il a toujours été avec nous, mais j'ai jamais sût pourquoi. Mon père le détestait. Harry me faisait peur, il faisait des choses étranges, il ne nous ressemblait pas, et je voulais pas être comme lui.

"Mes parents ont tout fait pour qu'il prenne le moins de place possible. Il… il n'avait pas de chambre et dormait dans l'placard sous l'escalier. C'est lui qui faisait à manger, et le ménage. Il avait tout le temps des corvées. Et mon père le battait quand il travaillait pas assez vite.

Dudley eu la décence de rougir de honte.

\- Un môme aussi bizarre, ça faisait jaser les voisins, et personne ne s'inquiétait. Tout le monde se demandait d'où venait ce gosse basané et ils étaient persuadé qu'il finirait dealer ou autre chose.

Dudley se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur sa cigarette brûlante.

\- J'ai pas été sympa avec lui. Je lui faisait du mal. C'était un peu mon punshing-ball et mon souffre-douleur. Mais après tout ça - il fit un geste évasif de la main - je suis resté en contact avec lui et on s'échangeait quelques lettres. C'était quelqu'un de bien ton père. A sa place j'aurais jamais pardonné.

Albus eu un sourire triste, et garda les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Albus Severus.

\- Eh bah, t'as dû en chier à l'école, c'est quoi ces noms ? plaisanta Dudley.

Il répondit aux questions curieuses de son cousin, et finit par se faire gentiment mettre à la porte après lui avoir donné son adresse postale.

\- Mon colloc' va bientôt rentrer, alors…

\- Pas de soucis. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

Albus était sincère. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Il s'était attendu à ce que Dudley refuse lui parler, ou qu'il se montre désagréable, mais l'homme avait l'air de réellement regretter son ancien comportement.

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir et fit craquer son dos douloureux. Il traîna ses jambes jusqu'au café où Rose l'attendait.

\- Pourquoi t'es assise par terre ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Allez, raconte !

Albus soupira et s'assit à ses côté, lui racontant tout.

* * *

Et plus tard, Albus fit une découverte.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retourner dans le bureau de son père. D'abord pour reposer la lettre, mais surtout par masochisme : Il voulait revoir ce bureau dont il n'avait gardé que de rares souvenirs. Partout où il posait les doigts, des fragments de mémoire se révélaient à son esprit. Sur le livre poussiéreux. Sur le fauteuil. Devant la fenêtre, là. Sur le tapis.

Un peu partout.

Il visualisait des mini-lui qui jouaient, riaient sur les genoux de son père. Et ses joues étaient trempées.

Il s'accouda sur cette vieille cheminée qui n'avait jamais servie.

_Qui n'avait jamais servie._

Prit d'une intuition soudaine, Albus s'était agenouillé devant l'âtre. Il tendit le bras à son maximum dans la voûte et gratta la pierre de ses ongles, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Oui, c'était ça ! Il y avait une trappe ! L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, et il découvrit une large coupe, intacte.

Une pensine.

Par merlin ! s'écrira t-il avec un sourire extatique.

Sa surprise fit rapidement place à de l'inquiétude.

Et si les souvenirs étaient vraiment durs ? Et s'il regrettait de les avoir vu ? Est-ce que c'était bien de s'introduire dedans sans l'avis de son père ?

_Il est mort_, lui rappela une petite voix de son esprit.

Décidé, Albus prit une grande inspiration et la rangea dans sa chambre.

Il la cacha jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard, bien loin des yeux de sa mère. _Après tout, _pensait-il, _si elle ne sait pas où elle est, c'est que papa ne voulait pas qu'elle la trouve !_

Il convoqua son compagnon et sa meilleure amie dans la salle sur demande et leur présenta l'artefact.

\- C'est une pensine ? Une vraie ? demanda Rose

Rare étaient les sorciers qui en possédaient une. D'une part à cause de son prix, d'autre part à cause de sa rareté.

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius, connaisseur. Il avait les yeux pétillants et avides de Savoir. Cette coupe pouvait renfermer tant de souvenirs, tant de secrets !

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir regarder ça avec nous ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire si vous n'êtes pas avec moi.

En témoignage de leur gratitude et de leur émotion, les deux adolescents enlacèrent leur ami.

\- Prêts ?

\- Oui, retentirent deux voix.

Albus prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et serra leur mains. Ensemble, iels jetèrent leur regard dans la pensine et se laissèrent porter par les souvenirs...

_\- Sale monstre !_

_Le cri étouffé venait de la cuisine. Albus pouvait voir un petit Harry se ratatiner sur lui-même, paraissant d'autant plus minuscule que son interlocuteur était massif._

_\- Je t'ai élevé, je t'ai nourri, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies sale petit ingrat ?!_

_L'homme était énorme et rouge à force de crier. Harry était blanc et au bord des larmes._

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer._

_Un autre souvenir le happa. Il voyait une femme rachitique se pencher sur un petit garçon et lui arracher un papier des mains._

_-_Tes parents sont morts !

_\- Maman !_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est un bambin potelé qui lui présentait ses hanches épaisses. Albus reconnu les traits de Dudley._

_\- Oui mon trésor, c'est bien ! fit la voix de la femme maigre gavait son enfant._

_L'autre petit Être tenta également sa chance._

_\- Ma...Maman ?_

_L'enfant chétif se prit une claque si forte que les os de sa nuque craquèrent, et Albus eu envie de vomir._

_\- Contre le mur. Compte._

_L'enfant obéit et se pencha avec maladresse, fermant étroitement les yeux._

_\- Un, dit la petite voix tremblante._

_CLAC !_

_\- D-deux..._

_CLAC !_

_Albus découvrit son père plus âgé, il avait l'air fier. Harry avait de quoi : il avait eu la meilleure note de la classe. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon allait êtres si contents !_

_Mais il avait eu tord._

_Dans le noir, un petit enfant jouait en silence avec une petite figurine cassée, blottit dans un petit placard. Son amie l'Araignée pendait au plafond. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de poussière._

_\- Bonne nuit Harry, bon anniversaire, chuchota-il._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était seul..._

_Harry discutait avec un serpent enroulé autour de son poignet. Soudain, Albus vit l'Oncle Vernon bondir sur Harry et lui arracher l'animal des mains. Horrifié, Albus tenta d'intervenir, mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Il ferma les yeux en sachant très bien ce que l'horrible moldu allait faire au reptile._

_Il voulait sortir d'ici._

_Harry était bien plus vieux, il devait avoir son âge. Il se tordait dans son lit, se frappant le crâne contre le mur. Cette voix n'était pas la sienne, ces émotions n'était pas à lui, ces envies ne lui appartenaient pas ! L'homme gras ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec fracas et lui hurla dessus._

_Les cheveux tirés par son oncle, la bouche d'Harry poussait un cri muet, car il était coincé dans son esprit par une masse sombre et inconnue._

_Soudain, c'est Poudlard qui se montrait dans le souvenir, mais Albus ne reconnaissait pas la salle. Harry faisait face à Draco Malefoy, et Scorpius eu un hoquet de surprise dans le souvenir._

_-_ Sectusempra.

_Fasciné, Harry fixa les longues plaies béantes et le sang qui s'en dégoulinait. Malfoy allait mourir._

_\- Potter,_ qu'avez-vous fait ?!

_\- SIRIUS !_

_Rose observa le visage déchiré de son oncle, et de ses parents qui pleuraient devant un cadre brumeux et effrayant._

_Les souvenirs s'emmélèrent encore, et iels virent Albus Dumbledore se pencher vers un Harry en pleine crise d'angoisse._

_\- Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

_Les pensées de Harry résonnaient dans l'air et son angoisse étouffait Albus : _ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne ferai pas le poids !

_La voix grave du professeur de potion prit soudain sa place._

_\- Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir._

_Harry n'oublia jamais la grimace de dégoût figée sur le visage de l'homme._

_\- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes attaché à ce garçon ?_

_Ensuite, les fragments de mémoires commencèrent à se mélanger de plus en plus, à changer de plus en plus vite, la tête leur tournait, c'était invivable :_

_\- SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !_

_\- Avada..._

_Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, attendant sa mort. Enfin._

_Ses parents. Sirius. Dumbledore. Dobby. Hedwige. Fred. Remus. Tonks._

_\- Et si on arrêtait de faire semblant ?_

_Harry observa Draco. Il hésitait. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son regard glissa sur ses lèvres._

_\- On a fait semblant ?_

_Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. Éloigne-toi Harry..._

_\- On a fait comme si on se détestait._

_\- Mais on se déteste. On a juste fermé les yeux sur le 'pourquoi'._

_Il sentait avec délice son pantalon devenir étroit. Bien trop étroit._

_\- Draco, aide-moi._

_\- La patience, Potter, est une vertue._

_\- Ta gueule._

_Le regard de Draco était juste bandant. Il devait l'aider, il devait faire quelqu- ha !_

_Il était blottit contre lui. Il était bien. Il oubliait les morts. Il caressait la Marque de l'aristocrate._

_\- Je t'aime._

_\- Moi aussi p'tit binoclard._

Les souvenirs avec Draco étaient extrêmement nombreux et confus, iels avaient du mal à suivre.

Mais soudain, contrairement aux autres souvenirs, le dernier s'installa. S'étira dans le temps. Prit de la place.

C'était le seul fragment de mémoire qui résonnait aussi fort. On aurait presque cru entendre des battements de cœur.

_Harry poussa un léger soupir et reposa sa plume sur son encrier. Il passa ensuite un long moment à observer ses mains, ses bras. L'encre noire tachait sa peau et semblait donner vie à ses péchés._

_Sans donner un autre regard à sa lettre, il se leva, se cogna le genoux contre le bureau et tituba vers le centre de la pièce. Il avait allumé la cheminée. Pour la première fois. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre et vidait son esprit de toute pensée, de toute peur._

_Comment aurait-il osé frémir devant la mort, lui qui l'avait tant côtoyée ?_

Moi qui l'ai tant causé.

_Sa baguette forma un cercle ample dans l'espace et fit apparaître un couteau en argent. Le manche était noir et simple mais la lame aiguisée. Harry n'avait jamais été bon en métamorphose, mais l'essentiel y était. _

_Il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef. Il n'avait pensé à rien. Il refusait de penser à ceux qu'il laissait derrière. Toute sa vie il avait fait passer les autres avant lui. Maintenant, c'était son tour d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait._ Et il voulait être libre.

_Adieu les cauchemars, adieu les remords, adieu cette ombre encore présente dans son crâne même après tout ce temps, adieu ses regrets._

_Le feu semblait gronder de plus en plus fort, ses poumons étaient de plus en plus lourds, ses veines de plus en plus vides. Pour une fois, la mort pouvait le prendre, elle ne serait pas déçue._

_-_ Harry ! Putain, merde, Harry regarde moi !

_Il tourna la tête vers cette voix qu'il avait tant aimé. La cheminette marchait vraiment alors ? Draco avait réussit à venir ? Tant pis, trop tard._

_La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut des pas dans l'escalier, mais aucun remord ne traversa son âme._ Dormir, enfin je vais dormir.

Les trois enfants furent brutalement éjectés dans la réalité.

\- Merde !

Albus se leva pour vomir. Les deux autres tremblaient. Il pleura longtemps dans les bras de Rose, et Scorpius ne quittait pas la coupe du regard, sous le choc.

Iels avaient anticipés.

Iels savaient que la pensine comportait ces souvenirs-là. Iels le savaient.

C'était autre chose de le_ sentir_. Le trio avaient vécu à travers Harry. Iels avaient ressentit ses émotions, ses sentiments, son plaisir, sa douleur. C'était comme _être _Harry.

C'était affreux.

L'odeur putride des rejets d'Albus les faisaient se sentir mal. Il fallait partir.

Les ados se traînèrent jusqu'aux dortoirs et Rose s'endormit devant la cheminée de la salle commune, levisage brûlant. Les deux garçons dormirent ensemble, étroitement entrelacés. Scorpius serrait compulsivement Albus comme s'il avait peur de le perdre.

Dans la mesure où c'était la première fois qu'iels voyageaient dans des souvenirs, iels devaient apprendre à contrôler leurs émotions.  
Les trois enfants avaient eu un mal fou à se détacher de ces souvenirs étrangers. Revenus à la vie normale, de retour à leurs propres émotions, iels purent réfléchir à analyser toutes ces visions.

Harry Potter.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier avait placé dans cette coupe tous les souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Son enfance, la perte de Sirius, la prophétie… avait-il eu quelques souvenirs heureux ? Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu faire ça a Harry ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rebellé ?

\- Il a fait en sorte qu'Harry ait désespérément besoin d'être aimé. De rendre fier quelqu'un. Grâce aux Dursley, Dumbledore a eu un petit esclave prêt à obéir à n'importe qui pour une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il a bien joué.

Devant les mots sévères de Scorpius, Albus se sentait presque honteux de porter son prénom.

\- Severus a au moins eu la décence d'être choqué.

\- Sev…

Albus ne répondit pas, plus que soulagé d'entendre son surnom préféré.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ?

* * *

_Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ?_

C'est la question qu'il posa à McGonagall, trois jours plus tard.  
Gênée, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, perdue dans son immense bureau ovale.

\- Monsieur Potter... J'ai dit ce nom tellement de fois...

Albus s'assit et patienta. Il savait que la meilleure manière de faire parler quelqu'un était de la regarder sans rien dire.

\- Il faut savoir qu'à la mort de vos grands-parents, j'ai demandé à obtenir la garde d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune famille, Sirius était en prison, de part sa condition Remus ne pouvait adopter un enfant... Je m'étais renseignée sur les Dursley, ils ne me semblaient pas fiables. Et j'étais persuadée que n'importe quelle famille sorcière aurait mieux fait l'affaire que ces moldus.

Albus leva un sourcil, un brin choqué.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de sang. Harry n'était pas n'importe quel enfant. Il fallait qu'il soit protégé et préparé contre le monde extérieur, il était une célébrité et des dizaines de mangemorts voulaient sa mort ! Le laisser avec des moldus qui ne pouvaient comprendre tout cela était dangereux et irresponsable !

\- Alors pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- J'ai essayé figurez-vous. J'ai harcelé Albus, je lui ai dit que ces moldus ne l'aimerait pas, ne lui apporteraient pas ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il ne cessait de me dire que la protection du sang était nécessaire.

\- La protection du sang ?

\- Oui. Petunia Dursley étant la sœur de Lily, la magie sacrificielle de votre grand-mère était sensée fonctionner à travers la famille et protéger Harry dans cette demeure. Mais au final, il aurait été beaucoup plus protégé chez moi. J'aurais mis ma maison sous fidelitas, Albus aurait été le gardien du secret. Il aurait été autant en sécurité. Et avec moi, il n'aurait pas été gâté comme Albus craignait qu'il le soit dans une famille sorcière connaissant son importance.

La directrice parut soudain très vieille. Ses cheveux blancs ramenés en chignons étaient ternes, ses rides profondes. Toutes ces années de guerre et de tension ne l'avaient pas épargnée.

Mais Albus était sans pitié, et poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

\- Et ensuite ? Quand vous avez su qu'il était maltraité ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas su. Pas tout de suite. Les rapports de Mrs Figg et de Mme Pomfresh étaient réservés à Albus. Je voyais juste que le petit était un peu gringalet. Mais Albus persistait dans sa folie de protection sanguine. Si Lily avait su...

Elle laissa planer sa phrase.

\- Au final, Harry et Severus avaient beau se haïr, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils n'en avaient conscience. Severus détestait Harry pour tout ce que ce gamin n'était pas. Ils ont presque eu lamême vie. Ils auraient tellement pu s'aider. Mais Albus n'a pas non plus laissé ça arriver. Il devait avoir son espion et son arme sous sa coupe.

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon, sortant de ses souvenirs et s'empressa de se justifier.

\- Ne le jugez pas. Albus était un grand homme, vous ne devriez pas avoir honte de porter son nom. Mais comme Grindelwald, il plaçait_ le plus grand bien_ au dessus de toute autre priorité. Même le bonheur de ses pions. Mais grâce à lui et a ses sacrifiés, nous sommes en paix.

\- Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de sacrifier des vies pour d'autres ? lacha Albus, en colère.

\- Avec le temps, tu comprendras qu'aucun sacrifice n'est valable, ni pardonnable, mais qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement. Albus a endossé le rôle que personne ne voulait prendre. Au final, il y a sacrifié sa conscience. Je pense qu'il était soulagé d'avoir pu partir avant de voir la fin de son plan arriver. Il s'est évité le risque de voir son protégé mourir par sa faute.

Le tutoiement était inhabituel avec la directrice. Albus comprit donc que ce qu'elle lui disait à mi-mot était très important.

\- Votre père a fait la même chose que tous les autres martyrs. Il s'est retiré. Comme Severus et Albus avant lui.

Et c'était ces noms qu'il lui avait donné, pensa Albus. Est-ce que Ginny avait été d'accord ? Il posa la question.

\- Votre mère n'a jamais su le véritable rôle de Dumbledore. Presque personne ne l'a connu à ce point. A moins que votre père en ai parlé aux Weasley, les seules personnes vivantes qui peuvent en témoigner sont présentes dans cette pièce, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

Il se garda bien de la contredire en lui contant l'épisode de la pensine. Autant ne pas creuser plus encore la ride de son front.

\- Merci professeur.

\- De rien monsieur Potter.

Alors qu'il lui tourna le dos, la vieille femme retira ses lunettes, les yeux encore perdus dans le fantôme du regard vert.

* * *

La roue de l'année tournait. Les fleurs s'écrasaient sur le sol et laissaient apparaître de petits fruits colorés. Les pulls furent abandonnés dans les tiroirs.

L'air était suffisamment bon pour que Scorpius et Rose puissent laisser leurs rattes vagabonder dans l'herbe.

Sa fidèle cigarette à la main, le garçon s'amusait à faire des ronds de fumées vers le ciel.

\- Arrête de regarder le soleil, tu vas finir aveugle !

\- Mais non.

Les petits rongeurs se sautaient l'une sur l'autre, enchaînant roulades et petits 'pouic' capricieux. Albus s'amusait a les faire courir sur les branches de"leur" arbre pendant que Rose terminait son devoir de botanique.

\- Vous croyez que Neville va faire attention aux réponses ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le dernier devoir de l'année qu'il va nous laisser bâcler notre travail. T'avais qu'à le faire avant, répondit Albus.

\- T'es gonflé ! Pour toutes les fois où t'as copié mon arithmancie !

\- L'arithmancie c'est pas pareil.

\- C'est exactement la même chose !

Les deux adolescents se chamaillaient, excitant les deux rattes.

Mais Scorpius était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de ressasser toutes les visions qu'il avait eu des souvenirs de Harry Potter. Comment gérait Albus ? Que ferait-il lui, s'il découvrait une pensine de son père ? Il ne préférait pas savoir. Scorpius était intimement convaincu qu'il ne se pencherait pas au dessus des souvenirs de Draco. Il savait que la vie de son père était presque entièrement constituées d'échecs et d'erreurs de parcours.

Par rapport à la vie du père d'Albus, il aurait honte.

Il préférait rester dans l'innocence.

Avec toutes ces pensées, le cours de botanique était arrivé tellement vite que les deux amis n'avait désormais plus le temps de ramener les petits animaux dans leur dortoir. Avec l'excitation fébrile de la bêtise à venir, iels cachèrent chacun leur petite bestiole dans leur robe.

Les serres n'étaient pas loin. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'éloigner du lac et poursuivre vers l'ouest, à coté de l'entrée principale. Ils avaient cours dans la serre numéro 3.

Neville les attendait, une tâche verte sur la joue, le rendant assez ridicule. Rose pouffa en passant à ses côtés. Sa proximité avec l'ami de la famille lui permettait une telle désinvolture avec un professeur, Neville était conciliant.

\- Allez allez, on se dépêche.

Ils passèrent un long moment à prendre des notes à propos du cours théorique, avant de passer à la pratique après 30 minutes.

Les mains plongées dans la terre humide, Albus se sentait sale. Scorpius quant à lui, adorait plonger ses doigts dans la boue, il s'amusa même à en jeter sur son compagnon. Mais d'un coup, la tête de Rose devint blanche. Scorpius l'observa trifouiller dans sa poche. Apparemment, Peeta voulait sortir et explorer la serre.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prier pour que le professeur ne remarque rien.

\- Neville ?

\- Oui Rose ? Un problème avec ta plante ?

\- Non non, mais j'ai un... problème _biologique_. Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

L'adulte rougit furieusement et la dispensa pour les prochaines minutes, une gêne apparente collée au visage. Albus riait sous cape.

\- Elle est gonflée celle-là !

\- Elle aurait pu aussi prendre discrètement Igota, râla Scorpius.

Avec chance, la ratte resta passive, blottie contre son humain. Il lui donnait une légère caresse de temps à autre, avec une profonde affection. Même si les animaux en contact avec la magie vivaient plus longtemps, l'espérance de vie d'un rat était courte. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attacher autant à cette petite créature.

\- Nadir, fais attention.

L'instant d'après, la plante de l'étudiant lui mordit la main avec véhémence et l'adolescent, surprit, secoua son bras dans tous les sens. Avec sa force, la petite plante fut projetée à travers la salle et atterri sur le visage du professeur.

La classe retint son souffle, et Nadir souhait s'enfoncer sous terre.

Tout ce que Mr Longdubat fit, c'est soupirer en se débarrassant de la plante hargneuse.

\- Visiblement, c'est vraiment pas mon jour, murmura-t-il. Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Albus, vient voir s'il te plait !

Docile, l'adolescent s'approcha et attendit que les autres élèves partent pour parler.

\- Neville ?

\- Tu as l'air perturbé depuis quelques cours. Ça ne va pas avec Scorpius ?

L'air très concerné de son professeur fit prendre à ses joues une couleur cramoisie. Ainsi, tout le monde avait remarqué sa relation avec le blond ?

\- Hum, je... Non, ça n'a rien à voir...

\- Oh tu sais, tu me la feras pas à moi. Je remarque toujours ce genre de chose !

\- Toujours ? Le regard soudainement suspicieux d'Albus mit la puce à l'oreille du professeur.

\- Tu... parles de quelque chose en particulier, Albus ?

Le serpentard se dandina sur ses pieds, tentant de paraître crédible dans sa fausse innocence.

\- Et bien... j'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de mon père et...

\- Et Malfoy ?

Albus acquiesça. Neville ne put résister à la tentation : peu de gens le savait, mais il était une véritable boite à secret, et les secrets, il n'y avait rien de pire que de les garder pour soi !

\- Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien à ta mère hein ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé du tout, nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Tu veux un serment inviolable ?

Albus se hâta de camoufler son sourire mesquin. Il avait une chance inespérée d'en apprendre encore plus sur son père d'un point de vue extérieur. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher à cause de ses airs trop serpentards.

\- Disons que... quand vos pères se battaient, il y avait certains regards, certains contacts quisemblaient trop appuyés, qui durant trop longtemps, qui parfois semblaient doux. On aurait dit qu'ils ne se battaient que pour se toucher. Je pense que ces deux-là se sont aimés au moins jusqu'à la sixième année.

\- Pourquoi pas après ? Demanda Albus, perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il s'était passé des choses, l'heure n'était plus aux chamailleries d'enfants. Ils sont devenus distants et ne s'attaquaient presque plus. Ça a considérablement refroidit Poudlard. Ça et Ombrage, c'était la totale.

Il ne savait pas qui était Ombrage mais ça lui était égal. Ainsi, ses pères ne se seraient plus parlés en public à partir de la sixième année ? Ils avaient bien joué leur jeu. Personne n'avait douté, c'est dingue. Albus était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que même Ron et Hermione n'avait rien vu pendant toute leur scolarité.

Avec politesse, Albus prit congé.

Scorpius l'attendait devant la serre, jouant avec son briquet.

\- Si un prof te voit avec ça…

\- Arrête de paniquer. On va en potion ?

\- Comme si on avait le choix !

Ils passèrent leur dernier contrôle de l'année. Belladonna Bluedrake demandait aux élèves de brasser un antidote parfait de leur choix. Si la potion était ratée, c'était un T.

Albus n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler seul, et il fut vite débordé. Rose l'aida un peu, discrètement.

\- Si tu fais bien la potion que je crois, t'as oublié la poudre.

L'adolescent regarda tout autour de lui, surpris. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir mis.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Ton mortier est plein, chuchota t-elle en désignant le bol de la tête.

Il remerciera son amie.

Il tenta de se reconcentrer, mais fut distrait par un frôlement contre sa cuisse. Scorpius s'appuyait contre lui comme si rien n'était, et Albus le maudit mentalement.  
_Il va me faire rater ma potion…_

Le sourire du blond s'étira et devint malicieux. Albus commençait à paniquer. Ce sourire-là, il puait l'arnaque ! Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main baladeuse de Scorpius se loger sur son genou. De l'extérieur, le serpentard restait imperturbable, il brassait tranquillement sa potion de la main gauche.

Albus, quant à lui, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rester sérieux.

La main voyagea à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et le rouge monta aux joues de l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

_Merde merde merde. Que Morrigan bénisse celui qui a inventé les robes !_

En effet, le vêtement ample cachait avec succès la bosse qui se formait dans ses dessous. Il n'avait pas mis d'habit moldu aujourd'hui, tout son corps était recouvert d'un ensemble de robes en lin brodé. Personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait sous la paillasse.

_\- Scorpius_, arrêtes !

Mais Scorpius n'arrêta pas, il se contenta de sourire.

\- Tu vas me faire rater ma potion, chuchota t-il.

\- Si tu réussis ta potion dans ces conditions, tu la réussiras aux B.U.S.E.

\- Tu me fais réviser avec un an d'avance ?

Scorpius accentua son sourire avec un air de dire ''autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable !''

Rose finit par remarquer leur petit manège et fusilla le blond du regard. Un peu effrayé par ce visage qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel sorcier, il retira sa main et laissa son compagnon tranquille.

\- Si on peut même plus s'amuser...

* * *

Après les cours, les deux tourtereaux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Scorpius souffla tout contre l'oreille d'Albus :

\- Accompagne-moi, j'ai un endroit à te montrer.  
Albus courut à ses côtés, gloussant, et observa son meilleur ami faire les cent pas devant une tapisserie.

Au bout d'un long moment, une porte se matérialisa. Scorpius l'ouvrit en souriant et recula lentement en arrière pour faire frémir Albus d'impatience. Dans la pièce sombre, mais accueillante, il fixa Scorpius détacher ses couches de vêtements une par une, la lumière se tamisant au fil de ses gestes.

La salle qu'avait invoqué l'adolescent était une petite chambre ronde, avec un matelas japonais posé au sol.

\- Ah, j'ai pas le droit à un lit à baldaquin ?

\- Les lits ça grince !

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

Scorpius se contenta de rire et prit le visage de son amant en coupe.

\- On est constamment entourés d'ados en chaleur : j'écoute les conversations, dit-il en un clin d'œil.

Amusé, il dû ensuite prendre soin de le rassurer : Non il n'avait jamais connu personne d'autre, non il ne mentait pas, oui il l'aimait.

\- Franchement, tu ne devrais même plus poser ce genre de question, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on se tourne autour...

\- Je pense pas que quand on étaient marmots, nos magies se sont dit '_je jure de n'aimer que ce gamin et je ne coucherais jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre avant' _!

\- Tais-toi, j'ai pas envie de t'imaginer gamin alors qu'on est nus dans un lit!

\- C'est pas un lit, rétorqua Albus, boudeur.

L'autre le fit taire par une pression sur ses lèvres.

Il glissa comme un serpent sur le corps d'Albus, capturant ses poignets et le maintenant doucement contre le lit. Albus sourit avec condescendance et se libéra. Cinq ans d'aïkido, ça payait !

\- Tu fais pas le poids,_ chéri_.

Scorpius se contenta de sourire et relâcha ses bras pour embrasser tendrement la fine chair de son poignet droit. En effervescence, Albus sentit la bouche humide descendre jusqu'à ses clavicules, puis remonter jusqu'à son cou. Scorpius se contenta de poser ses dents sur sa peau, faisant frémir son petit-ami.

Albus caressa distraitement le bras gauche de Scorpius qui cicatrisait peu à peu. Il était désormais recouvert de multiples cicatrices et d'une énorme plaque rouge enflée, vestige de sa peau arrachée avec le tatouage maudit.

\- Scorpius, je sais pas vraiment comment...

\- Ferme les yeux et fais-moi confiance.

Le brun observa son meilleur ami et amant avec hésitation. La faible lumière chaude de la pièce adoucissait ses traits encore enfantins._ Il est vraiment canon_, pensa Albus.

Après une inspiration, il cella ses paupières.

La sensation d'être touché sans pouvoir le savoir à l'avance était très étrange. Comme il était très chatouilleux, il gigota dans tout les sens, faisant glousser Scorpius.

\- Arrête de bouger ! rit-il.

Le rire d'Albus cessa automatiquement quand il sentit une main moite s'emparer un peu trop brusquement de son sexe. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans une plainte muette et une main se posa sur se yeux.

\- Garde les yeux fermés, Sev'.

Il acquiesça, les mouvements de la main gauche de Scorpius l'empêchant de parler. C'était divin. Il sentait sa magie s'électriser et pulser dans son membre, puis remonter le long de son torse, encore et encore.

Il sentit vaguement le blond se mettre à bouger, et avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, quelque chose d'incroyablement chaud et étroit était en train de s'empaler sur lui.

\- Scorpius qu'est-ce que tu-

En ouvrant les yeux, sa parole fut coupée par une vision qui allait l'obséder toute sa vie : Scorpius était accroupit au dessus de lui, le torse arqué et le souffle court.

\- Bordel !

Le blond avait réussit à s'envelopper autour du fils du Survivant, une perle de sueur sur la tempe. Il regardait Albus avec un air de défi._ Était prit celui qui croyait prendre._ Malgré son statut de 'receveur', Scorpius semblait le dominer de toute sa stature. Albus était totalement sous son contrôle. Il ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Scorpius décidait du rythme imposé, Scorpius décidait de se contracter ou non, Scorpius décidait tout.

Celui-ci prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à prendre un rythme irrégulier. La cadence couplée à la vision bandante des yeux brillants de Scorpius était trop pour l'adolescent. C'était sa première fois. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il ne-

\- Scorpius, s'il- s'il te plaît, accélère !

Avec un doux rire, il s'exécuta. Albus vit plus qu'il ne prit conscience que son amant avait empoigné sa propre virilité, et il s'agrippa au matelas. Il paniquait et suffoquait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était normal que ce soit si fort ? Il avait l'impression de tomber dans les pommes. Sa magie bouillonnait, s'enroulaient autour de celle de son amant, et il sentit une chaleur intense prendre possession de son corps.

Un son animal gronda dans sa gorge, et Scorpius s'écroula sur lui et lui serra la main avec force pendant qu'il se déversait en lui.

Les deux garçons soufflèrent durant de longues minutes, sans bouger.

Alors c'était ça faire l'amour ?

Merlin !

Avec tendresse, et toujours embrumé, Albus prit le visage de Scorpius pour le recouvrir de baisers, et leur première fois se termina par une bataille de chatouilles.

Ils avaient beau ne plus être des enfants, il n'en étaient pas plus des adultes, et leurs rirent remplirent de joie la grande salle.

* * *

That's all folks !

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)


	10. Chapitre 10 - Fin -

Bonjour à vous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, merci à vous et bonne lecture ;)

**Disclaimer :** Toujours aucun droit \o/

**Chapitre 10  
**

_« Le destin... c'est une excuse inventée par les lâches pour ne jamais changer. »_

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus leur relation devenait stable.

Albus et Scorpius sortaient officiellement ensembles. Ils ne s'étaient bien-sûr pas amusés faire une déclaration publique dans la Grande Salle - même si Roxane avait trouvé l'idée tentante - mais leur comportement était significatif. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que les deux garçons n'entretenaient plus une relation platonique.

Rose aurait pu se sentir mise à l'écart, mais au final, leur trio était le même qu'avant. Elle n'en a avait parlé à personne, mais ça l'avait angoissée. Égoïstement, elle avait vraiment eu peur de se retrouver seule.

Albus la ramena à leur discussion en rouspétant :

\- Rose, il faut bien qu'ils le rencontrent !

\- Toute la famille connaît déjà Scorpius, crétin.

Albus soupira devant tant d'incompréhension :

\- Rose. Je veux qu'ils le rencontre vraiment.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu sais bien qu'entre les Weasley et les Malfoy...

\- Ils ont acceptés Sirius. Un _Black_ ! Alors le fils Malfoy, je vois pas où pourrait être le problème.

La jeune fille commença a s'énerver devant tant de mauvaise foi, avec son franc-parlé personnel.

\- Putain, Albus, joue pas aux cons, ils savent qu'il s'est passé des choses entre ton père et celui de Scorpius, il y a beaucoup de rancœur entre vos deux familles !

Elle coupa net les mots que son cousin s'apprêtait à dire en levant deux mains en signe d'impuissance.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais il va bien falloir qu'ils se fassent à l'idée, c'est pas faux. Seulement, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils l'accueillent à bras ouverts.

\- Je sais.

A chaque fin d'année, la famille se réunissait chez Ginny après avoir récupéré les enfants à King's Cross.

Au départ, c'était pour tenir compagnie à la jeune veuve. Mais peu à peu, c'était devenue une tradition familiale. Et cette année n'échapperait pas à la règle.

Dans la salle commune, les élèves de Poudlard tâchaient de fermer leurs malles horriblement lourdes, et Albus ne pu s'empêcher de penser que certains avaient dû faire trop d'achats à pré-aux-lard. Lui était déjà prêt, son chat dans les bras.

\- _Locomotor motris !_

La petite valise se mit à flotter dans les airs, et bouscula Scorpius. Poussant un juron, il se redressa et la fusilla du regard.

\- Igota, viens ici !

Sa ratte sur l'épaule, il embrassa Albus sur la tempe et alla aider Rose à trimbaler ses affaires jusqu'au Poudlard Express.

Le voyage en train avait toujours été plus rapide au retour. Contrairement aux débuts d'années, l'excitation était absente, au profit de la nostalgie et de la fatigue accumulée au fil des mois.

Que les élèves chahutent ou somnolent, le paysage défilait à toute allure, les pleines sauvages d'Écosse et ses petits villages laissaient peu à peu place à la campagne anglaise.

Londres approchait.

Certains élèves ne souhaitaient que retrouver les saintes grasses mâtinés, d'autres étaient nostalgiques du château. Pour quelque-un·es, la dernière année était arrivée. Ces jeunes adultes étaient tous·tes au bord des larmes.

Comme pour l'aller, Lily-Luna s'était assise aux côtés de Teddy. Rose ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les adolescent·es s'occupaient comme iels pouvait, Teddy étant occupé à discuter avec sa sœur de cœur.

\- Dame en C4, dit Rose, Scorpius tu joueras avec moi une fois que cet idiot aura perdu ?

\- Je _vais_ gagner ! répliqua Teddy.

\- Eh, t'as vu comment s'est fringé James aujourd'hui ? Il est tellement déprimé qu'il ne fait même plus attention à son, elle prit un accent ridicule, _Style !_

Scorpius ria méchament. Après tout ce que cet idiot lui avait fait, une remise en question dépressive ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Tant mieux pour nous, il ne nous emmerdera plus.

\- Sev, langage, le sermonna Scorpius.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne dit rien à Rose ? Elle jure tout le temps !

La dite-jureuse lui tira la langue et reprit sa partie d'échec.

Scorpius s'était finalement laissé convaincre à débuter une partie, et ce duel entre lui et Rose ne servait qu'à le détendre. Rencontrer - pour de vrai - la famille Weasley-Potter l'angoissait terriblement.

\- Teddy ?

\- Attends ! répondit l'adulte entre deux crises de rire, quoi ?

\- Ta grand-mère sera là ce soir ?

Teddy n'avait pas l'air prêt à répondre, trop occupé à se faire chatouiller par Lily-Luna.

\- Oui, elle reste trois jours, réussit-il a répondre en repoussant la petite sangsue.

Andromeda Black - qui avait repris son nom de jeune fille - n'avait plus qu'une seule famille : Teddy et les enfants de Harry Potter. Ce dernier étant le filleul de Sirius Black, il avait été l'ultime héritier de la Très Noble et Très ancienne famille, et les liens entre eux avaient étés renforcés quand les parents du métamorphomage l'avait choisit pour parrain. Dans un élan de bonté, et parce que ces murs lui rappelait trop Sirius, Harry avait légué le 12 Square Grimmauld à la vieille dame et son petit-fils. Après tout, cette maison était plus à elle qu'à lui.

La discussion continua jusqu'à l'arrivée du train.

Mais une fois sur le quai de la gare, Scorpius fut prit d'une petite attaque de panique. D'un geste, Albus intima aux autres de partir devant.

\- Je m'en occupe, allez-y ! Scorpius ?

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je stresse !

Albus lui prit les mains, essayant de le rassurer par de légers massages.

\- Tu stresses parce que tu as peur de rencontrer ma famille. C'est normal. Tout va bien se passer.

Le blond s'agita nerveusement, la voix crispée et urgente.

\- Non. Ils vont me détester, je suis qu'un sale Malfoy, ils détestent les Malfoy !

Le jeune Potter tenta tant bien que mal de le convaincre que sa famille était bienveillante, et qu'elle se ferait rapidement à lui.

Une voix dans leur dos, à la porte du wagon, les interrompit :

\- Ça va, arrête de faire ta mijaurée, blondinette. Si même moi je parviens à te supporter, c'est que tout le monte le peut ! Le seul pour qui tu pourrais avoir des craintes, c'est moi.

\- Jim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je suis dans le train. Comme toi. Et j'aimerais rentrer à la maison. Alors magnez-vous.

C'était étrange. L'animosité qui se dégageait de ses paroles semblait presque amicale. James aurait-il abandonné sa haine contre Scorpius ?

Comme pour lui répondre, James se permit un fin sourire et leva Scorpius par le bras, un peu brusquement.

\- Allez, du nerf. T'es un Malfoy, garde la tête haute.

A ces mots, Scorpius s'enhardit soudainement. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

\- T'as raison. Je suis un Malfoy. Aucune crainte à avoir par rapport aux Weasley !

La plaisanterie passa et James se moqua de lui. Les trois élèves sortirent du wagon, accueillis par une ribambelle de têtes rousses.

Scorpius dégluti à la vision d'autant de personnes. Abus se pencha vers son compagnon et lui serra fortement la main.

\- Courage.

* * *

Les présentations s'étaient bien passées. Seul Ron avait émit des réserves. Ginny n'avait rien dit, elle savait qu'Albus n'aurait pas laissé passer la moindre réflexion. Par contre, Scorpius fut étonnement bien accueillit par George, Charlie, Molly et Arthur.

Les autres enfants furent évidemment ravis que Scorpius se joigne à eux, habitués à sa présence à Poudlard.

\- Alors comme ça on fricote avec Ali ? Lança George d'une voix amusée.

Scropius se mit à rougir :

\- Je... Je suis en couple avec lui, oui. On est meilleurs amis depuis des années vous savez.

Sans que Scorpius sache pourquoi, George éclata de rire.

\- Billy ! Il m'a vouvoyé ! _Malfoy_ m'a _vouvoyé _!

\- Oh ça va, je pensais bien faire, râla l'adolescent.

Mais l'endeuillé jumeau ne s'en remettait pas. Il était écroulé de rire sur la table de la cuisine, sans pouvoir se contenir. La matriarche lui frappa la tête avec un torchon.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de cet idiot, petit. Tu as faim ? Le repas ne sera pas prêt avant une heure, tu peux prendre un fruit pour patienter si tu veux, dit-elle en lui tendant une clémentine.

Molly Weasley restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle aimait les enfants, fils de mangemorts ou non.

\- Merci Madame. Il se dépêcha de décortiquer le fruit, mais la vieille femme le fit pour lui en un mouvement de baguette.

\- C'est normal. Allez, sortez de la cuisine maintenant, je veux travailler tranquillement !

\- Mais laisse Ginny faire, c'est chez elle après tout, argumenta George.

\- Le jour où mes enfants sauront cuisiner correctement, je les laisserais faire. Maintenant, sors de là, allez ! Du balais !

Elle les chassa à coup de torchon, et ils s'enfuirent, Scorpius choqué par cette familiarité, et George hilare.

\- Scorpius ! Viens voir !

Le dénommé s'empressa de rejoindre Rose, légèrement angoissé à l'idée de rester seul avec ce dingue de George.

\- Ta ratte s'est sauvée de la cage ! Aide moi à la retrouver !

\- T'es sérieuse ? râla t-il.

Les adolescents fouillèrent tout les recoins. La petite créature avait l'habitude d'ouvrir sa cage à la moindre occasion, elle aimait trop explorer. Scorpius se pencha sous chaque canapé, sous chaque meuble, et il chercha également dans les étages. C'est Lily-Luna qui finit par mettre la main dessus. Un grand sourire témoignait de sa fierté.

\- Tu m'en dois une maintenant ! Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

\- Tu l'as trouvée où ? la pressa Scorpius

\- Tu pourrais me faire un massage... Ou mes devoirs... Ou alors-

\- Lily, l'interrompit Rose. Tu l'as retrouvée où ?

\- Z'êtes pas marrants. Dans les toilettes. Elle s'était planquée dans la baignoire.

Suite à cet épisode, Scorpius put mettre sa cage magiquement agrandie, avec celle de Rose. Pendant les vacances, c'est elle qui gardait les deux rattes, pour éviter qu'elles ne se sentent seules. Un rat sans ami n'était jamais heureux !

Albus passa une main sur l'épaule de Scorpius et l'entraina hors de la pièce.

\- Scorpius, tu m'aide à défaire ma valise ?

Suivit de Rose et de Lily-Luna, les adolescents s'affalèrent sur le lit deux places du brun. Son petit-ami s'attela vite à la tache, ravit de découvrir la chambre de son bien-aimé.

\- Les robes et les vêtements moldus, tu les ranges ensemble ?

\- Non, les fringues moldues vont dans la commode, et les robes dans l'armoire, avec les manteaux.

\- Oh, môssieur prends soin de ses robes en soie, plaisanta Rose.

\- Au moins mes affaires ne sont pas froissées, contrairement aux tiennes, répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Scorpius plaça les dites-robes sur les cintres, s'amusant à inspecter la chambre de son amant. Un certain adage disait qu'on ne connaît pas totalement quelqu'un tant qu'on a pas été dans ses appartements.

C'était peut-être vrai.

Scorpius prenait donc un certain plaisir à observer la chambre dans ses moindres recoins. Elle était belle et bien agencée. Tapissée de dessins, de petits mots et d'autres souvenirs, la pièce était exposée plein sud, une large fenêtre ronde placée derrière le lit. On pouvait même voir le jardin derrière la vitre. Albus était chanceux.

\- Les cours, tu les mets où ?

\- Dans le bureau, tiroir du bas.

Scorpius se pencha vers le bureau et Albus rangea son baladeur trafiqué sur sa table de chevet.

\- Dis, commença Rose en se tournant vers Scorpius, il m'a semblé que tu parlais à James d'une manière aimable ces derniers jours. J'espère que je me suis fait des idées ?

\- Non. Il a arrêté de m'insulter et de me chercher des noises, donc j'ai arrêter de le considérer comme un résidu de bombabouse.

\- Donc tu vas le pardonner ? Comme ça ? Après qu'il t'ai lacéré le visage, insulté de mangemort, gravé la marq-

Albus jeta un regard autoritaire à Rose qui se tut immédiatement. Sujet sensible. Scorpius restait imperturbable, même si sa mâchoire s'était contractée à la mention de la malédiction.

Il continua de plier les affaires de son compagnon en répondant à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne tiens pas à faire la même erreur que nos parents. Je ne vais pas relancer le vieux conflit qui tiraille les Malfoy et les Weasley depuis... Cedrella et Septimus ! James améliore son comportement, alors j'améliore le mien.

Il se tourna vers Albus en souriant et continua :

\- De toute manière, nos deux familles vont visiblement devoir se lier à nouveau et se supporter pendant un moment. Alors autant rendre les choses faciles tout de suite !

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Lily-Luna, si les adultes sont incapables d'enterrer la hache de guerre, on le fera à leur place.

Suite à ses sages paroles, les jeunes gens se remirent à ranger la chambre, et à plusieurs, l'affaire fut vite pliée.

\- Hum, ça sent le caramel… hésita Rose.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a fait ses pommes caramélisées ?

\- On va voir !

Iels dégringolèrent les escaliers, manquant de glisser sur le parquet grinçant et déambulèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Ah, non ! Vous me laissez cuisiner en paix !

\- Mais Mamie, on veut juste voir ce que tu prépares-

\- _Dehors !_

Ils furent tirés en arrière par Hermione, qui s'était résignée à ne pas aider aux cuisines la vieille femme aux cheveux rosis par le temps.

\- Laissez-la, sinon on ne va jamais manger. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas jouer aux échecs ?

Le salon étant remplie d'une dizaine de personnes, les autres s'étaient dispatchés dans la maison, et un joyeux vacarme parfumait la bâtisse. Scorpius n'était pas habitué à tant de monde dans une seule maison.

Rose sortit le jeu d'échec du placard, à droite du canapé violet, et s'installa en tailleur sur le tapis avec Scorpius. Albus s'exila avec sa sœur.

Les adultes s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés des enfants et les observaient jouer. Si Rose était une adversaire redoutable, Scorpius n'en était pas moins doué, et il avait meilleure mémoire. La partie n'était pas simple.

Le père de la jeune fille avait d'abord observé le jeu du jeune Malfoy avec moquerie. Mais ses rides s'étaient vite détendues lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le jeune Malfoy mettait sa fille à rude épreuve. En effet, Rose était désormais bien plus douée que son père, alors si Scorpius lui donnait du fil à retorde, ça voulait dire que...

\- Rose, tu me laisseras jouer contre lui, après.

Scorpius releva la tête vers l'homme roux assis sur le canapé. Quelle était la meilleure conduite à tenir s'il était meilleur que l'adulte ? Le battre ? Le laisser gagner ?

Il ne voulait pas vexer l'homme. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre. Il avait une réputation à tenir.

Comme pour la plupart des parties, Rose vainquit son meilleur ami. Sans un mot, le père de famille fit craquer ses genoux et s'assit à sa place, face au garçon blond qui lui en rappelait un autre.

\- On a peur, Malfoy ? Lança t-il avec un rictus méprisant que Hermione réprimanda d'un claquement de langue.

\- D'un vieil homme ?

\- J'ai quarante ans, morveux !

Scorpius pouffa et lança les hostilités. Il aimait débuter le jeu. Il connaissait toutes les combinaisons, tous les enchaînements utiles, tous les tours de forces méconnus.

Il allait gagner.

Peu à peu, la partie s'était transformée en duel, et les différents membres de la famille s'étaient approchés, le combat étant hautement symbolique.

\- Fou en H6.

_Merci Merlin !_ Scorpius pouvait enfin placer son coup favori ! Il découvrit ses dents dans un sourire carnassier, et fit claquer sa pièce sur le plateau en bois.

\- Échec. Il releva les yeux vers son adversaire. Et mat.

Ron fut d'abord surprit. Mais au bout de trois secondes interminables, les yeux du rouquin se plissèrent par un sourire de vaincu.

\- Tu m'as eu ! Tu dois être plus malin que tu en as l'air !

Hermion claqua encore la langue et ébouriffa les cheveux de son mari. Ainsi, Rose tenait son tic de là, pensa distraitement Scorpius.

Les membres de la famille applaudirent Scorpius, et il sentait que ce n'était pas que pour sa victoire aux échecs. Avec le sourire de Ron, il était officiellement adopté. Albus, qui était revenu, l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Bien joué petit serpent.

La voix de Molly Weasley retentit dans la salle à manger attenante. Le repas était prêt.

A partir de ce moment, la légère tension s'était totalement dissipée. Scorpius n'était plus jaugé du regard et tout le monde faisait comme s'il faisait parti de cette espèce de tribu. La légende sur les Weasley était donc vrai : c'était une vrai famille d'accueil !

\- Encore un peu de riz Roxanne ?

\- Ouais, deux louches !

\- Blblbl, dit le jeune Fred en chatouillant le ventre gonflé de la jeune fille, qui, outrée, le frappa avec sa fourchette.

De l'autre côté de la table, les jumelles conspiraient quelque chose avec George, ce qui inquiétait grandement leur mère, Audrey. Percy quant à lui, les laissait vivre leur vie, il en avait déjà assez fait pour Fred et George quand il était plus jeune ! Une paire de jumeaux dans cette famille aurait été suffisante !

Comme toujours lorsqu'une grand tablée était organisée, Ginny arborait un sourire immense et rayonnait de bonheur. Tout ce bruit rendait la maison vivante et lui rappelait son enfance. Avant, elle était la dernière née d'une famille nombreuse, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Maintenant, elle était une mère dans une immense famille proche d'une vingtaine de personnes ! Elle qui ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir du Terrier profitait enfin de ce brouhaha de rires et de disputes.

Chez les Weasley, on ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer. C'était l'avis de Scorpius. Si sa famille était bien plus chaleureuse qu'à l'époque de la guerre, elle était tout de même bien plus calme que celle des rouquins. Sang-purs et sang-mêlés se joignaient avec plaisir, ce qui aurait fait défaillir son grand-père.

Lui qui avait peur de se sentir seul, il était finalement ravit d'être dans la maisonnée pleine à craquer.

Le jeune Fred essaya d'attraper le sel en même temps que Scorpius, et ce dernier laissa le grand métisse se servir en premier, toujours perdu dans son petit bonheur.

La fin du repas approchait. La plupart des adultes prenaient un thé dans le salon, et Albus était affalé sur la table, Scorpius s'amusant à la piquer de sa fourchette pour le faire grogner.

\- J'ai trop mangé...

\- T'avais qu'à pas t'empiffrer, cochon ! dit la matriarche avec un sourire. Malgré tout, elle était fière que son repas ai eu tant de succès.

George était avachit de la même manière que son neveu, face à lui.

\- Faut croire qu'on apprendra jamais ! désespéra t-il

Plus loin, la vieille Andromeda était assise sur le fauteuil rouge, le plus confortable. Ses pauvres articulations lui faisaient défaut, et elle regrettait le temps où elle pouvait prendre son petit Teddy sur les genoux. Son petit-fils avait bien grandit.

Elle posa son regard vers Scorpius et lui fit signe de s'asseoir prêt d'elle.

\- Alors mon petit, tu arrives à te faire une place à cette famille de fous ?

Le blond pouffa, penché vers sa grande-tante.

\- C'est impressionnant ce que tu ressembles à Narcissa quand elle était petite. Elle avait ce même mélange de timidité et de prestance. Un peu comme un chat peureux qui tente de paraître fier.

Face à ces paroles énigmatiques, le sourcil de Scorpius s'arqua d'incompréhension :

\- Je dois le prendre comment ?

\- Tu aimes les chats ?

\- Heu, oui.

\- Alors prends-le bien, conclut-elle par un clin d'œil.

* * *

A l'heure du coucher, Molly Weasley se disputa avec Ginny à propos des répartitions des chambres.

\- Il en est hors de question.

\- Maman, c'est _mon_ fils. Je l'autorise à dormir avec Scorpius, point. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont à l'école primaire !

\- Oui. Et ils sortent ensemble.

\- Et ce sont des garçons. Donc ils ne vont pas nous pondre un môme s'ils dorment dans la même pièce.

\- _Ginnevra !_ Ce sont des enfants !

\- Ce sont des adolescents matures et responsables, qui ont déjà sauté le pas, ça ne sert plus à rien de les séparer !

\- _Quoi ?!_ Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça, toi !

\- De la même manière que je l'ai su pour Charlie, Bill, et les jumeaux ! Quand on ne refuse pas de voir la réalité en face, on se rend compte de beaucoup de choses, maman.

La vieille femme se boucha les oreilles et tenta de ne rien entendre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione intervint.

\- Molly. Dans le monde moldu, ils ne sont qu'à un an de la majorité sexuelle. Ils ont tout à fait le droit d'avoir une relation de couple. Et comme la dit Ginny, ils n'ont pas à se soucier de contraception, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

\- _Le problème _? Ce sont des enfants !

\- Des ados. Et les jumeaux avaient déjà fait bien pire à leur âge, rappela Ginny.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, vous vous débrouillez ! s'écria t-elle en tournant les talons.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en soupirant. Elles savaient bien que l'éducation était plus bénéfique que la prohibition. Mais pour une femme telle que Molly, qui avait été élevée avec des valeurs puritaines, il était difficile de l'admettre.

L'amour, c'était du cas par cas. Et les deux adolescents étaient suffisamment mature pour une relation de couple. Ginny pensa tout de même brièvement à Draco. Est-ce qu'il serait d'accord avec elle ?

Elle secoua la tête et serra les poings. Elle ne penserait pas à Malfoy. Pas maintenant.

Tout le monde alla se coucher. Et Rose prit bien soin d'attendre que Lily-Luna s'endorme avant de céder à l'appel du sommeil. Ce qui était valable avec ses meilleurs amis ne l'était pas avec sa cousine. Elle était peut-être aussi intrusive que sa grand-mère, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

* * *

_\- Sev ?_

_Pourquoi Albus faisait cette tête d'enterrement ?_

_Pourquoi _était-il _a un enterrement, au juste ? Qui était mort ?_

_Scorpius appela encore son petit-ami, sans succès. Aucun son ne semblait l'atteindre. Il se plaça devant lui, mais il était toujours invisible aux yeux du brun. Alors Scorpius se retourna. Et il vit son propre corps sans vie dans le cercueil._

_Qu'est-ce que- quoi ?_ fut la première pensée de Scorpius au réveil. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit, son rêve le laissa perdu pendant de longues secondes, ne parvenant pas à se rappeler où il était. C'est un petit souffle contre sa nuque qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

Albus était étendu de tout son long dans le lit, lui volant presque toute la place. Il tira en grimaçant sur la couette et s'agrippa a son compagnon réveillé comme on s'agrippe à une peluche. Scorpius émit un petit couinement, clairement mécontent d'être ainsi envahi.

Il attendit que son amant se réveille, et bailla sans fin. Un doigt se posa sur sa langue et il cracha sa surprise sur Albus qui se moquait de lui.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant !

Soudain, Scorpius prit un air grave, et Albus s'empressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar.

\- Raconte, dit Albus en se redressant sur le matelas.

\- Tu étais à mon enterrement. Le même que celui de ton père. Sauf que c'était moi dans le cercueil.

\- Pourquoi t'as rêvé de ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... L'inverse aurait eu plus de sens, j'aurais juste peur de te perdre. Mais là... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Si c'est comme la divination, laisse tomber, tu capteras plus tard.

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius, t'as sûrement raison.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et la maison se vida. Molly avait été ravie de passer du temps avec Andromeda et lui promit de passer la voir dans les prochains jours, les deux femmes étant devenues très proches à la mort d'Arthur Weasley. Désormais, Molly habitait au Terrier en compagnie de Percy et Audrey. Rose, Hugo et ses parents restèrent encore un peu.

James était calme, presque courtois avec son ennemi. A un moment, il prit Albus à part et lui parla d'un air gêné, sa main triturant ses cheveux roux.

\- Ali, je... merde je sais pas comment dire ça...

\- T'as la dragoncelle ?

\- Tais-toi, j'essaie d'être sérieux !

L'aîné mit ses mains dans les poches de son survêtement et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour tes yeux, dit-il avec un vague geste en direction de la tête de son frère.

Albus était plus que surprit et ne sût pas bien quoi répondre. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, James tourna les talons.

Albus voulu parler plus longtemps, mais Ginny surgit dans le salon et proposa aux enfants de faire une partie.

\- Carrément ! S'écria Hugo.

Même si les trois amis n'aimaient pas vraiment le Quidditch, Albus, Scorpius, et Rose, étaient ravi·es de jouer une petite partie amateur en famille. En tant qu'ancienne joueuse professionnelle, Ginny possédait toutes les balles d'entraînement nécessaires.

James reprit donc son fidèle poste d'attrapeur contre Teddy; Albus et Scorpius jouèrent chacun un poursuiveur adverse, et les deux plus jeunes furent gardiens. Ron décida d'être batteur pendant qu'Hermione tenait compagnie à Andromeda.

Par soucis d'équité, Ginny était arbitre tandis qu'Andromeda commentait le match de son rocking-chair d'extérieur.

\- Allez Scorpius, fais honneur au sang des Black ! l'encouraga t-elle en riant.

\- Hugo fais-gaffe !

Le pauvre enfant se prit un souaffle en plein ventre, le faisant reculer jusqu'au but.

\- HUGO ! hurla sa partenaire.

\- Désolé, suffoqua t-il pendant que Scorpius triomphait.

Soudain, James s'envola d'un coup et fonça sur un point invisible. Sentant le bluff à plein nez, Teddy ne le suivit pas et observa autour de lui en quête du fameux vif d'or.

\- Teddy, là ! Hurla Andromeda à son petit-fils.

\- Eh, c'est de la triche ! râla une voix.

\- Ah les gryffondor, se moqua Albus, toujours à dénoncer l'entre-aide et la camaraderie !

\- C'est de la _triche_ ! Gin' ! Sonne la faute, réclama Ron à sa petite sœur.

La rouquine grimaça en faisant des gestes évasifs :

\- Techniquement, Andromeda fait partie du public, donc... pas de faute. Ils gagnent !

Elle se moqua gentiment de son pauvre frère qui était récolté contre ''ces règles mal foutues'', ce à quoi Rose lui répondit qu'il était mauvais perdant.

La famille s'amusa à jouer la revanche le lendemain, le dernier jour du regroupement familial, car Scorpius devait partir en début d'après-midi.

\- Ton père vient te chercher quand ? Lui demanda Ginny avec un sourire forcé auquel Scorpius se garda d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

\- D'ici trentes minutes je pense. Par transplanage.

Teddy se leva et posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de sa mère d'adoption.

\- Je peux le ramener moi si ça te gêne.

\- T'en fais pas Teddy. Et puis, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Draco de toute façon.

La valise enfin prête, Scorpius était en train de faire un dernier câlin à sa ratte quand il entendit la voix de son père au rez-de-chaussée, suivit de celle de Ginny.

\- SCORPIUS ! TON PÈRE EST LA !

Il déambula dans les escaliers, sa lourde valise à la main. Comme il avait hâte de pouvoir faire de la magie hors de l'école !

Draco Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et Andromeda serra son neveu contre elle avec joie. Ron remarqua que son ancien ennemi avait changé. Il avait prit des rides, mais son visage était détendu, plus serein et moins fier. Il semblait plus humain. Il pouvait presque apercevoir ce qui avait pu plaire à Harry, se dit-il avant de chasser ses pensées malheureuses.

\- Ça va tante Andromeda ? demanda Draco.

\- J'ai les genoux en compote. Mais tout va bien !

\- Papa !

Scorpius se jeta sur son papa-poule de père et se laissa tournoyer dans ses bras. Si Draco n'aurait jamais pensé faire preuve d'autant d'affection en public, les années l'avait désormais bien changé.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Ton sac de cours, ta valise ?

\- Papa… répondit son fils en roulant des yeux.

Scorpius se croyait quelques mois en arrière.

\- Draco, vient avec moi s'il te plait, le pria Ginny avec un sourire triste.

Draco demanda Scorpius de l'attendre, et l'adolescent se chargea de dire au revoir à tout la tribu. Albus attendit patiemment son tour, le cœur serré.

Voir le blond si épanoui lui réchauffait l'âme. Les adultes réapparurent.

Le fils de mangemort se tourna alors vers son petit-ami et l'emprisonna entre ses bras.

\- On se revoit vite d'accord ? Après tout, moi aussi je dois te présenter à ma famille, murmura t-il contre son oreille.

Sans voix, Albus acquiesça et regarda le frêle garçon partir au bras de son père.

C'est là qu'il comprit le sens du dernier rêve de Scorpius, et le sens des paroles étranges de son professeur de Divination : Ils ne devaient pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que leurs pères.

L'histoire se rejouait sans cesse. Les guerres s'enchaînaient et les histoires d'amours étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais cette fois-ci, et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le monde sorcier ouvrait à nouveau ses bras au reste du monde, et Albus ouvrait ses bras au fils de mangemort.

Non, ils ne referaient pas les mêmes erreurs. La malédiction s'achevait ici.

**Fin**

* * *

Voici donc l'épilogue de cette histoire ! Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Merci pour vos reviews et votre attention !

Le nouveau Nanowrimo commence dans quelques jours, et je compte bien en profiter pour écrire une nouvelle histoire. En un an, j'ai eu le temps d'améliorer mon écriture depuis cette histoire, donc c'est parti pour un mois intensif ! A bientôt :)


	11. Mise à jour

Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs :)

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, cette histoire est bien terminée. Néanmoins, je compte la réécrire. Depuis le jour de sa publication, mon écriture s'est améliorée, et beaucoup d'aspects de cette histoire me dérangent à présent, comme la fin bâclée et une narration parfois peu claire.

Donc ce n'est pas une _totale_ réécriture, mais une mise à jour qui aura lieu bientôt :)

J'ai aussi envie de vous faire part d'une chose qui m'a amusée : The Cursed Child est sortie il y a un mois maintenant, et j'ai eu le plaisir de la lire le jour de sa sortie... J'ai beaucoup apprécié Scorpius, et plusieurs de mes amies m'ont dit qu'il ressemblait au mien, héhé \o/

J'en profite aussi pour annoncer que je suis sur une autre fanfiction depuis plus d'un an (le nano de l'année passée, le campnano de cet été, et le nano actuel). Elle fait déjà plus de 130 000 mots et sera bien plus conséquente \o/

Elle fait toujours partie de l'univers HP, et se passera à l'époque de Harry. En fait, elle sera une sorte de prequel au Pavot : nous allons suivre la progression de Harry à partir de la cinquième année, et tout sera différent de l'histoire originale à partir d'un détail : Harry passera l'été chez les Dursley, et pas à Grimmauld Place. On verra au fil des chapitres ce qui pouvait amener Harry à la décision fatale qu'il a prise une fois père de famille.  
Cette fanfic sera construite en trois arcs, et je pense publier le premier arc d'ici un mois ou deux.

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous serez présentes pour la sortie de cette histoire :D

Bonnes fêtes à vous !


End file.
